I'm With You
by fishyank
Summary: Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dulu. Kyuhyun datang menawarkan cintanya. Sungmin mulai merasakan sesuatu. Dapatkah Sungmin melupakan namja itu dan mulai mencintai Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun pergi dari hidupnya? Chap 12 END. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm With You**

**Chap 1**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyuh berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

Suatu pagi yang indah…

"haaahhh" terlihat seorang yeoja bangun dari tidurnya. "pagi yang baru, tapi hatiku masih tetap yang lama,, haah". begitulah selalu yang diucapkan yeoja tersebut kala menyambut paginya. yeoja mungil bermata hitam foxy, berambut hitam sebahu, hidung mancung, dan oohh… jangan lupakan bibir pulm berbentuk M shape-nya yang menggoda. Sungguh, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati.

Lee Sungmin

"Minnie-ah kau sudah bangun? Cepat mandi dan kita sarapan", suara lembut khas Nyonya Lee menginterupsi lamunan Sungmin.

"Ne umma, sebentar lagi aku turun", sungmin perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beralih ke cermin besar "haahh, baiklah, hari inipun harus di lewati dengan senyuman, SEMANGAT LEE SUNGMIN!".

.

.

"Pagi Umma, Appa, dan….oppaku yang jelek". Sapa Sungmin diiringi kecupan kecilnya.

"Ya!, jika oppamu ini jelek, kau juga sama jeleknya kelinci gendut!"

"Ya! Enak saja! aku ini langsing, justru oppa-lah yang berat badannya bertambah". Ooh kelinci satu ini memang tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakan dia gendut, memang dia akui wajahnya sedikit bulat dan bokongnya juga padat. Biar begitu, dia tidak akan pernah terima dibilang gendut.

"sigh, langsing darimana? Apa kau tidak bercermin jika pipimu itu seperti bakpao?"

"Ya! Kau –".

"Sudahlah, jika kalian terus bertengkar, kapan mulai sarapannya?, ayo cepat Minnie habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kau bisa telat pergi ke kampus". Sungmin hanya bisa merengut kala Nyonya Lee memotong ucapannya. Dia masih tidak terima jika belum bisa menang dari kakaknya itu. Kangin – sang kakak – hanya bisa terkikik kala melihat wajah sang adik.

"Kau juga kangin-ah, cepat sarapan, jangan menggoda adikmu terus. Antarkan dia setelah ini". Gantian, sekarang Sungmin-lah yang terkikik melihat wajah Kangin. Sementara Tuan Lee hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

.

**YG University**

"Minnie-ah!" teriakan diiringi pelukan pada leher yeoja kelinci membuyarkan konsentrasinya yang sedang membaca di sebuah taman belakang kampusnya.

"Ya! Cho Ahra! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengagetkanku, kalau aku mati karena serangan jantung bagaimana?"

"Hehehe, mianhae chagia ~ aku hanya sedang senang pagi ini" ucap Ahra sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah sahabat terbaiknya yang tersenyum gaje. **'Tidak biasanya Ahra tersenyum seperti ini, apa Jiyoung Oppa sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?'** batin Sungmin.

"Ya! Minne-ah kenapa kau melamun?" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya saat Ahra menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, mianhae Ahra, aku hanya sedang berpikir apa yang bisa membuatmu sesenang ini? Selama aku menjadi sahabatmu, kau jarang sekali terlihat sebahagia ini. Katakan padaku, apa Jiyoung Oppa membalas cintamu?"

"Ya! Minnie, kau ini bicara apa? Jika Jiyoung Oppa membalas cintaku, aku pasti akan membolos kuliah hari ini karena saking bahagianya. Aku juga pasti hanya akan berada di kamarku sambil membayangkan wajah Jiyoung Oppa. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kita berkencan, bergandengan tangan, berciu – "

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa kau malah membayangkan hal seperti itu?, kalau bukan itu, lalu apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini? Cepat katakan yang jelas, jangan membuang-buang waktu, kita ada kelas sebentar lagi" Sungmin mulai jengah melihat sahabatnya yang bukan menjawab pertanyaannya, malah sibuk berfantasi ria.

Ahra merengut sebal karena fantasinya di ganggu. Tapi mengingat jika memang sebentar lagi mereka ada kelas, dia memutuskan menghentikan fantasi indahnya.

"Baik – baik Nona Lee, hem aku senang karena Oppaku akhirnya pulang ke Korea" jawab Ahra dengan antusias.

"Oppamu? Oppamu si Cho Kyuhyun itu? Bukannya dia sedang belajar di Oxford University karena mendapatkan beasiswa? Untuk apa dia kembali? Apa beasiswanya sudah dicabut?" cerocos Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau berbicara begitu tentang Oppaku? Kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia kembali ke Korea karena dia telah selesai menyelesaikan study-nya. Dia sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjana sekarang". Jelas Ahra dengan senyum bangganya.

"MWOO? Bukannya kau bilang beda usia kalian hanya setahun? Mengapa dia sudah sarjana? Harusnya kan 1 tahun lagi". Sungmin tidak terima mendengar penjelasannya sahabatnya. **'bagaimana bisa selesai secepat itu? Aku tahu si Kyuhyun itu pintar, tapi masa iya dia sehebat itu?'** Batin Sungmin.

"Hehehe, tidak usah sekaget itu Minnie-ah, aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau Oppaku itu sangat jenius. Sudah, Kajja kita masuk ke kelas, mata kuliah akan segera dimulai. Aku tidak mau kena ceramah Kim Songsaenim si Cinderella itu" Ahra berdiri sambil merapikan buku – bukunya dan mulai berjalan pelan diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya yang masih memikirkan ucapan Ahra.

'**Apa benar dia sehebat itu?'**

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dan kurus, berkulit putih serta rambut ikal brunettenya tengah berjalan dalam Bandara. "Korea, aku kembali" ucapnya diiringi seringai diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah, kau yakin tidak ingin ikut bersamaku menjemput Kyuhyun Oppa?" Ahra memastikan keputusan Sungmin sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan kelas mereka yang telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak usah Ahra, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara keluarga kalian. Biar kau, Cho Appa dan Cho Umma saja yang menjemput Oppamu itu". Senyum tulus Sungmin berikan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ya, Sungmin memang memanggil Tuan dan Nyonya Cho dengan panggilan Appa dan Umma, mereka sendiri yang menyuruh Sungmin karena dia sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri. Begitupun Ahra kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Mereka memang baru menjadi sahabat pada Senior High School, tetapi kedekatan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"Keluargaku adalah keluargamu juga Minnie-ah". Ujar Ahra sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Tapi aku merasa aneh karena sampai sekarang kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Oppa, padahal kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama". Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menerawang jauh.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya yan menurutnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan aegyo seperti dirinya.

"Ya jelas saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia kan sudah pergi sebelum kita bertemu dan baru saja kembali kan?"

"Ne, kau benar Minnie. Aiissshhh aku heran apa saja yang dia lakukan disana sampai hampir 6 tahun baru kembali".

"Sudahlah, daripada kau terus merasa heran, lebih baik kau bergegas jangan sampai Oppa yang sangat kau rindukan itu dibiarkan menunggumu terlalu lama". Usul Sungmin yang melihat sahabatnya tidak juga beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hem, baiklah aku pulang dulu ne?... Jakkaman…." Belum sepenuhnya melangkah keluar ruangan, Ahra berbalik melihat Sungmin kembali.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja, kau akan kemana setelah ini? Jangan bilang kau akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi?" Duga Ahra yang langsung ditanggapi kekehan khas Sungmin.

"kekeke~ memangnya ada yang salah jika aku ke tempat itu? Aku kan hanya ingin memakan eskrim"

"Tidak, hal itu tidak salah, tapi aku hanya khawatir kau akan menangis lagi jika melewati tempat itu seorang diri. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat orang itu lagi Minnie-ah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih lagi".

Raut wajah Sungmin sempat sendu mendengar ucapan Ahra. Tapi dia tidak ingin sahabatnya juga merasakan kepedihannya. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan senyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku Ahra. Kau tenang saja, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga".

Terlihat ketidak relaan Ahra untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Hey, dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi melewati tempat itu seorang diri. Dia tahu, kalau dia tidak menemani Sungmin, maka Yeoja kelinci itu pasti akan menangis lebih hebat.

Melihat sahabatnya tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, Sungmin melangkah dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya menuju keluar kelas.

"Kajja, kita keluar bersama – sama". Ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman di wajahnya seperti biasa. Sementara Ahra hanya menurut membiarkan Sungmin menuntunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Korea banyak berubah". Seorang Namja berjalan – jalan disebuah taman sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ini hanya di Seoul, bagaimana kota lain. Ah… Jeju! Aku jadi ingin pergi ke Pulau Jeju". Namja tersebut kemudian berbalik hendak melangkahkan kaki pergi dari Taman tersebut. Tetapi tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya dan membuat eskrim yang dipegang seseorang tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

"Eskrim ku". Lirih orang tersebut masih memperhatikan eskrimnya yang malang.

"Ah, joseonghamnida aku tidak melihatmu dibelakangku". Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dalam.

Seseorang itu mendongak menatap wajah orang yang sudah menabraknya tadi.

Deg~

"Ah, Gwaenchana, mungkin aku yang tidak berhati – hati".

"Mianhae sekali lagi, aku akan menggantinya".

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja, tidak apa – apa sungguh". Yeoja itu memberikan senyumannya untuk meyakinkan orang dihadapannya.

Deg~

Sementara Kyuhyun – sang namja itu – hanya bisa mematung dan tidak berkedip melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Sempurna". Gumamnya tanpa sadar

"Ne?" Orang itu reflek memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata yang justru makin menambah kadar keimutannya.

'**oh tuhan! Bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan makhluk sesempurna ini? Matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung dan mungil, pipi tembamnya yang sepertinya kenyal, dan oohh bibirnya yang merah. Aku jadi ingin merasakannya. Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Sadarlah'.** Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya agar ia tidak melanjutkan pikirannya yang sudah menjurus ke hal yang tidak – tidak.

"Ah, Mianhamnida sekali lagi". Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

"Ne, tidak masalah tuan. Aku permisi dulu". Yeoja itu ikut membungkukkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam taman tersebut melewati Kyuhyun yang masih memasang tampang bersalah dan menahan pikiran mesum yang tiba-tiba ada dalam kepalanya. **'Harum'** Batin Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya dekat pintu taman sambil memejamkan mata. Sepertinya dia masih terhipnotis dengan wajah dan wangi tubuh sang Yeoja.

"Aish, Baboya, kenapa aku tidak memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan namanya? Jinja Baboya". Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dan menggerutu sambil menghentakkan kaki kembali kedalam taman itu untuk menemukan Yeoja yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Biarlah nanti aku pikirkan alasan yang tepat jika sudah menemukanya". Kyuhyun masih melangkahkan kakinya lebar – lebar dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh area taman.

"Ah, itu dia! Kalian memang berjodoh". Kyuhyun terkikik pelan seraya melangkahkan kaki mendekati Yeoja itu,

"Jakkaman, k-kenapa dia m-menangis? Apa karena aku menjatuhkan eskrimnya? B-bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun mulai panic melihat airmata yang membasahi Yeojanya. Yeojanya? Ya begitulah Kyuhyun, jika dia menyukai sesuatu dia akan langsung menganggap itu adalah miliknya.

Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Yeoja sebelum suara serak kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan memaksa dia bersumbunyi dibelakang pohon besar.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa susah sekali? Meski sakit..hiks… perasaan ini tidak berubah sama sekali hiks". Lirih sang Yeoja menumpahkan perasaanya pada angin.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku melanjutkan hidup? Aku mohon.. keluarlah dari hati dan pikiranku".

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang wajah Yeoja itu dari samping. Sungguh dia tak tega melihat tubuh yeoja itu bergetar menahan isakan, ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal yeoja itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan menangis, jangan biarkan airmata membasahi wajah cantikmu sayang". Lirih Kyuhyun melihat airmata yang tek henti – hentinya keluar dari mata indah sang Yeoja.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mampu duduk dan terus memperhatikan Yeoja itu dari balik pohon sambil menggumamkan kata – kata penyemangat yang hanya terbawa angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Isshh, menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah sayang, berhentilah mengomel". Wanita paruh baya itu mencoba menasehati anak gadisnya yang tidak berhenti mengomel sejak kepulangan mereka dari bandara beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Umma, bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Kita sudah terburu – buru menjemputnya, dan lihat? dia bahkan sudah meninggalkan Bandara tanpa memberitahu kita! Jika dia tidak mau menunggu kita, dia kan bisa menghubungi kita. Tapi apa? Dia malah seenaknya saja pergi tanpa pemberitahuan!" Ahra mengeluarkan emosinya. Sungguh dia sangat – sangat emosi kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah sangat bersemangat menjemput kakaknya. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya disana.

"Sudah – sudah, jangan berteriak pada Ummamu. Mungkin ponsel Kyuhyun mati, dari tadi kan kita juga tidak bisa menghubunginya. Sudah sana lebih baik kau mandi lalu kita makan malam". Ahra hanya bisa mengangguk dan berlalu ke dalam kamarnya mendengar perintah dari Tuan Cho.

.

.

.

.

Teet teet

"Sebentar!"

Cklek..

"Kyuhyun!"

"Umma! Bogoshippo". Kyuhyun langsung menerjang dan mendekap tubuh Ummanya tanpa masuk terlebih dahulu.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum sambil mengusap punggungu anak laki – laki yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Nado bogoshippo Nae Kyuhyunnie~ Kau sekarang lebih tinggi dan jauh lebih tampan nak". Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat Nyonya Cho melepaskan dekapannya dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Dan dia terlihat jauuuuhhh lebih tua dari umurnya sekarang". Ahra keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar suara khas sang kakak yang tidak berubah. Dia melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Cho Ahra, apa kau tidak rindu pada Oppamu yang tampan ini?" Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tapi Ahra malah membuang muka. Kyuhyun mengkerut tidak mengerti.

"Dia hanya kesal padamu Cho karena kau sudah meninggalkan bandara ketika kami jemput tadi." Tuan Cho datang dari ruang tengah dan menjawab pertanyaan batin Kyuhyun.

"Appa". Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung mendekati Tuan Cho seraya memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan sosok sang Appa yang tegas tapi sangat lembut ini.

"Kau sudah besar anakku". Ucap Tuan cho setelah mereka melepaskan dekapannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu Nae Dongsaeng? Kau tidak rindu padaku? Padahal aku sudah membawakan oleh – oleh pesananmu itu".

Mendengar kata oleh – oleh, membuat Ahra segera berbalik memandang Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Jinja Oppa? Huuaaaa aku sayang padamu". Ahra langsung berlari dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Ughhh… sseshaakk". Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan adiknya yang luar bisa erat itu.

"Hehehe, mianhae Oppa. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu".

"Merindukanku? _sigh_, bukannya kau hanya menginginkan oleh – oleh dariku eoh?"

Ahra hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ya memang nyatanya dia sangat bahagia hari ini bukan hanya karena Kyuhyun pulang setelah 6 tahun pergi. Tapi dia sangaatt sangaatt menginginkan hadiah yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyu, lebih baik kau mandi dulu, lalu susul kita di meja makan, Ne?"

"Ne, Umma". Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dulu.

"hemm, kamar ini sama sekali tidak berubah". Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan meneliti kamar miliknya sebelum dia pergi study. Susunan buku dan kaset game-nya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetapi kamar ini sangat bersih dari debu. Siapa orang yang rajin membersihkan kamar yang di tinggal pemiliknya ini?. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Ibu yang sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Umma". Gumam Kyuhyun diiringi senyuman tulusnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya, menerawang ke langit – langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan Yeoja yang ia temui di Taman pusat Kota tadi. Yeoja yang sudah berhasil mengalihkan pikiran dan merebut hatinya. Yeoja yang menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam di taman hanya untuk menangis.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang menemani yeoja itu dari balik pohon. Dia bahkan mengantarkannya pulang secara diam – diam. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuntuti, dia hanya tidak tega membiarkan Yeoja itu pulang seorang diri dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Hehm, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bersedih seperti itu? Jika aku diberi kesempatan 1 kali saja, aku akan bersedia menjadi tempat untukmu bersandar dan mengganti airmatamu menjadi tawa kebahagiaan. Aku akan berada disisimu". Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum benar – benar masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Ireona, Palli Ireona". Teriakan cempreng dengan tepukan pada pipinya memaksa Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Aiisshh, jangan ganggu aku Ahra. Ini masih pagi dan aku masih mengantuk. Sana keluar". Ahra menggeleng tidak setuju, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak berubah juga.

"Apanya yang masih pagi Oppa? Ini sudah jam 8, dan itu berarti sudah siang. Ayolah Oppa cepat bangun dan mandi, sebentar lagi Sungmin sahabatku datang. Aku ingin dia meliahatmu". Ahra masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun yang justru makin meneggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aiiishhh, baiklah aku bangun, kau ini! Lagipula siapa Sungmin? Apa dia penggemarku? Kalau begitu tidak perlu mandi pun tidak masalah, aku tetap tampan dan dia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ya! Kau percaya diri sekali. Sudah kubilang Sungmin itu sahabatku. Dia sudah dianggap Umma dan Appa sebagai anak sendiri. Aku ada janji dengannya hari ini, karena itu aku menyuruhnya sarapan bersama dan supaya dia tahu siapa kakakku". Terang Ahra panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku mandi". Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi daripada pusing mendengarkan ocehan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ctak ctak ctak

Bunyi kecil keluar dari benda hitam persegi panjang yang sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun di depan televisi.

Teet…teet

"Oppa, tolong bukakan pintunya, itu pasti Sungmin. Aku sedang menata meja". Teriak Ahra dari arah dapur.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah seraya bangkit menuju pintu.

Cklekk ~

"Annyeonghaseyo". Sapa Sungmin ramah seraya mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Deg ~

'**Dia…**

**TBC**

**Annyeong Reader-dul dan Sunbaenim ^^**

**aku adalah Newbie. bener - bener baru pertama kali masuk kedunia tulis - menulis dan ini FF pertamaku ^^**

**mohon berikan review-nya yaa bagi yang udah baca FF ini untuk memotivasi aku ^^**

**dan maaf kalau buanyak banget kesalahan dalam FF ini, baru belajar :D**

**untuk para sunbaenim, mohon bantuannya ^^**

**Gamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm With You**

**Chap 2**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyuh berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

Suasana akrab memenuhi meja makan itu. Dua orang Yeoja sebaya duduk berdampingan berbicara dan bersenda gurau. Sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang duduk di samping dan depan kedua Yeoja itupun ikut mengakrabkan suasana dengan sesekali melemparkan candaan kepada anak mereka maupun sahabatnya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Sakit? Kenapa daritadi hanya melamun dan tidak memakan makananmu?"

Nyonya Cho membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari Sungmin sejak ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ah, tidak Umma, aku hanya sedang berpikir". Nyonya Cho mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memelih mengedikan bahu dan akhirnya mulai menyantap makanannya.

Ada rasa senang dan tidak percaya dalam hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Senang karena dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yeoja di Taman itu dan mengetahui namanya. Tidak percaya karena ternyata Yeoja itu adalah teman adiknya. Sepertinya Sungmin juga tidak mengenal Kyuhyun.

'**Sudah kuduga, kami memang berjodoh'** Kyuhyun membatin seraya mengeluarkan senyumnya yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai.

Dan Sungmin yang saat ini ada dihadapannya sangat berbeda dari Sungmin yang ia temui kemarin sore. Dia sangat ceria dan sama sekali tidak terlihat raut sedih diwajahnya seperti kemarin.

"Oppa. Sudah kubilang hentikan kebisaanmu menyeringai seperti itu. Kau jadi terlihat seperti titisan Iblis".

"Hahahahaha, apa kau tidak sadar Ahra? Kau juga sering melakukan itu. Hahahah". Sungmin tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar ucapan Ahra. Ahra hanya bisa mendelik tidak suka melihat sahabatnya yang malah tertawa.

Sementara Kyuhyun mematung lagi. Bukan.. bukan karena ucapan Ahra, tapi karena Sungmin. **'Dia tertawa? Cantik sekali'** begitulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa melihat tawa Sungmin dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Ishh kau ini, kenapa tidak membelaku? Sudahlah ayo kita pergi, nanti keburu siang dan panas. Appa Umma kami pergi dulu". Ahra bangkit dari kursinya mendekati Tuan dan Nyonya Cho untuk mengecup pipinya.

"Ne, hati – hati dijalan yaa Ahra, Minnie, jangan pulang terlalu larut".

"Ne, Appa, Umma". Suara lembut Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keadaan mematungnya. Pemuda ini sering sekali melamun dan mematung semenjak bertemu Sungmin.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana? Biar Oppa antar". Tawar Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi disertai 'senyum manis'-nya.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan Oppa berniat baik mau mengantarku? Bukannya dulu kau selalu menolakku jika aku minta kau mengantarku? Atau jangan – jangan…." Ahra memandang Kyuhyun curiga. **'pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu'**

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kita kan sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu. Aku sudah berubah menjadi Oppa yang baik. Kajja, kita berangkat". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Menikmati akhir pekan dengan berjalan – jalan bersama sahabat seharusnya sangat menyenangkan. Mereka seharusnya bersenang – senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ke Taman Hiburan saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk kedua sahabat ini. Oh ayolah, bagaimana kau bisa bersenang – senang jika sedari tadi ada sesosok iblis dalam tubuh manusia yang selalu saja mengekorimu kemanapun kau pergi? Dengan alasan masih rindu dengan adiknya, Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam rencana liburan mereka.

"Ahra, Mian aku bertanya seperti ini. Tapi apakah kakakmu itu punya hobi membuat orang lain kesal? Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan?" Sungmin akhirnya tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Dia sudah mulai jengah saat berada di dalam mobil perjalanan tadi. Kyuhyun tidak henti – hentinya bicara hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Kyuhyun juga mengacaukan acara liburan akhir pekannya. Tiap kali Ahra dan Sungmin akan menaiki wahana yang dapat memicu adrenalin, Kyuhyun selalu melarang dan menarik mereka berdua menjauhi wahana tersebut dengan beralasan itu berbahaya. Dia tidak ingin adiknya terluka sedikitpun. Jadilah mereka hanya bermain permainan ringan yang menurut Sungmin itu adalah permainan anak – anak.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Minnie-ah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia jadi seperti itu. Jika tahu kalau dia akan mengacaukan liburan yang sudah lama kita rencanakan, aku akan menolak habis – habisan tawarannya tadi".

"Hei, mengapa kalian berdua murung begitu? Ayolah semangat, inikan liburan kalian". 2 orang Yeoja itu mendelik tidak suka. Memangnya siapa yang mengacaukan liburan ini? Bisa – bisanya dia memasang wajah tidak bersalah seperti itu.

"Opp –"

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam sebentar saja Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Ucapan Ahra terpotong saat Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne?" Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun memasang tampang babo-nya mendengar suara Sungmin memanggil namanya. Ini pertama kalinya sejak tadi pagi Sungmin memanggil namanya.

"Aku bilang, apa kau tidak bisa diam Kyuhyun-sshi? Sejak tadi kau terus berbicara melebihi kami. Kau juga selalu membuntuti kami dan melarang kami ketika akan menaiki wahana ekstrim. Apa tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kau lakukan selain mengganggu kami? Terus terang saja, aku-merasa-sangat-terganggu". Ucap Sungmin tegas menekankan per-katanya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kala melihat wajah Sungmin. **'Aku tidak menyangka kelinci ini juga bisa marah. Tapi kenapa bisa terlihat begitu manis?'.**

Entah apa yang terjadipada Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap Sungmin. Sementara Ahra hanya bisa menepuk keningnya melihat wajah sang kakak yang babo itu. Urat – urat di wajah Sungmin makin mengeras melihat Namja tak tahu diri di depannya ini. Ooh Cho Kyuhyun, kau membuat kesan buruk pada perkenalan pertama.

"Hei Cho Ahra. Apa benar dia kakakmu yang jenius itu? Apa kau tidak salah mengenali orang? Lihatlah baik – baik! Tampang dan kelakuannya itu sangat-bodoh".

Zzzeeettt

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, otak Kyuhyun yang mati suri hidup kembali.

'**Aku? Bodoh?'** pernyataan Sungmin menohok harga dirinya. Hei, tidak tahukah kau bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah makhluk yang paling jenius? Rasanya tidak akan cukup 1 hari untuk memberikan bukti kejeniusan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang yeoja kelinci? Aku bodoh? Ya! Tak tahukah kau aku ini adalah lulusan terbaik Sarjana Oxford University yang bahkan lulus lebih cepat 1 tahun dari yang seharusnya?. Aku bahkan memenangkan olimpiade matematika antar kampus diseluruh dunia. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan itu bodoh?" akhirnya sifat asli Kyuhyun kembali. Dia sangat-tidak-terima dengan perkataan Yeoja kelinci itu.

"_sigh…_ aku tidak yakin jika dirimu benar – benar lulusan terbaik. Lihatlah kelakuanmu itu, daritadi saja seperti orang bodoh. Dan apa kau tadi bilang? Yeoja kelinci? Hei, apa kau tidak pernah bercermin jika wajahmu itu seperti Raja Iblis yang tersesat?" Emosi Sungmin semakin tersulut. Siapa Kyuhyun? Apa hak-nya berani membentaknya? Walau Kyuhyun adalah kakak Ahra, tapi dia tidak akan terima jika ada orang yang berbicara keras kepadanya. Dan lagi, Yeoja Kelinci? Kyuhyun tidak berhak memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Hanya 1 orang yang Sungmin perbolehkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Panggilan khusus.

"KAU – "

"Sudah cukup! Kalian membuatku tambah pusing. Minnie-ah ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya". Ahra menggandeng tangan seraya membujuk Sungmin yang sedang dalam emosi tertingginya. Dia tahu apa yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh Sungmin. Sangat tahu.

"Maafkan aku Ahra, tapi sekarang mood-ku sudah berubah. Aku juga teringat tugas yang diberikan Han Songsaenim belum ku selesaikan. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, dan maaf mungkin kata – kataku pada Oppamu ini telah menyakitimu". Sungmin mencoba menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Ahra tapi tetap memberikan deathglare-nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Minnie-ah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Hemm, baiklah sekarang kita pulang. Ayo aku antar".

Sungmin menggeleng cepat "Tidak perlu Ahra, rumah kita berlainan arah dari sini. Biar aku pulang naik taksi saja. Lagipula, mood-ku bisa tambah buruk jika berada lebih lama dengannya". Sungmin melirikan matanya kearah Kyuhun.

"MWO? Ya kau –".

"Sudahlah Oppa, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Minnie memang benar, jika dekat lama denganmu. Aura negative akan menempel pada kami".

Kyuhyun memandang tidak suka pada ucapan Ahra. Bisa – bisanya adiknya berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah Minnie-ah, kalau begitu kau hati – hati di jalan, Ne. sampaikan salamku pada Lee Appa dan Lee Umma". Ahra memeluk Sungmin sebagai tanda perpisahaan.

"Ne, akan ku sampaikan. Kau juga hati – hati, sampai ketemu besok lagi. Annyeong". Salam Sungmnin ramah seraya melangkah pergi yang hanya ditujukan kepada Ahra, tidak kepada makhluk disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Yeoja itu tidak sopan sekali" Kyuhyun masih menggurutu kesal karena diabaikan.

"Sudahlah Oppa. Kajja, lebih baik kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap". ujarAhra sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

"Arrggghhhh….. menyebalkan! Gara – gara namja pabbo itu aku jadi tidak menikmati liburanku". Teriak Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Padahal kan tidak setiap minggu aku bisa bersenang – senang. Heehh… kenapa Ahra bisa mempunyai kakak yang aneh seperti dia sih". Sungmin masih saja menggerutudalam rebahannya. Perlahan – lahan dia mulai memejamkan mata merasuki alam bawah sadarnya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Benar – benar jorok.

.

.

.

"Oppa. Harusnya kau tidak usah berbicara begitu kepada Minnie. Dia kalau sudah marah akan sangat menyeramkan. Kau memberikan kesan yang buruk terhadapnya. Dia bisa membencimu". Ujar Ahra setelah mereka memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk untuk melepas lelah.

"Ya! Kau ini adikku atau bukan? Kenapa malah membelanya? Dia sendiri yang memulai, dia mengatakan aku bodoh! Aku tidak terima itu!" Kyuhyun menahan amarhnya.

"Apa yang Minnie bilang memang benar. Kau kan hanya bilang ingin mengantar kami, kenapa kau jadi ikut kami bermain dan mengganggu kami? Lalu dengan seenaknya kau memaksa kami untuk menaiki wahana yang kau mau. Tingkahmu itu seperti anak kecil dan terlihat bodoh Oppa!". Terang Ahra kesal. Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak menyadari kesalahannya yang telah merusak liburan adiknya.

"Teruslah bela sahabatnu itu". Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya melihat sang adik yang terus saja membela sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya marah seperti itu. Saat kita sarapan dia selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Tapi saat di Taman Hiburan aku sempat melihat kesal di wajahnya yang berujung dia mengeluarkan emosinya padaku". Kyuhyun mendesah terlihat berpikir. Sementara Ahra mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak percaya. **'Memangnya kau pikir karena siapa dia begitu? Dasar Kyuhyun Babo"**

"Berbeda sekali dengannya saat kutemui pertama kali. Dia terlihat murung bahkan menangis terisak".

Ahra menatap terkejut pada Kyuhyun. "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini? Dimana? Kapan? Dan apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kemarin, saat aku pulang dan berjalan – jalan di Taman Pusat Kota. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat eskrimnya jatuh. Saat itu dia tidak marah dan malah tersenyum lalu pergi ke dalam. Aku mencari – carinya berniat untuk mengganti eskrimnya. Tapi yang kutemukan dia sedang duduk sambil menangis terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Aku tidak berani mendekatinya dan memutuskan menjaganya dari balik pohon". Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan raut sedih.

"Jadi seperti itu…" Raut sedih juga terlihat di wajah Ahra.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Dia selalu pergi ke Taman itu jika ada kesempatan. Jika dia sudah berada di Taman itu dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang rapuh. Biasanya aku yang selalu menemaninya ke Taman itu. Menjaganya agar tidak terlalu bersedih bahkan sampai terisak. Aku tidak ingin dia terpuruk semakin dalam". Jelas Ahra yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya Ahra? Mengapa dia selalu pergi ke Taman dan menangis?" Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

"Minnie…."

.

.

.

**Pagi yang lain…**

"Pagi Umma" Sungmin mendekap dan mencium kecil pipi sang Umma.

"Pagi Sayang, tumben sekali kau sudah rapi sepagi ini. Tapi baguslah, Umma jadi tidak repot membangunkanmu lagi". Sungmin hanya bisa menyengir menanggapi ucapan Nyonya Lee.

"Minnie, tolong panggilkan kakakmu. Sepertinya dia belum bangun". Sungmin mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Kangin.

Saat Sungmin ingin mengetuk, pintu kamar Kangin sudah terbuka dan Sungmin melongohkan kepalanya. Terlihat Kangin duduk di ranjang membelakanginya, sepertinya dia sedang menerima telepon.

"Benarkah Jungmo? Kau akan segera bertunangan?"

Deg ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong Chap 2 is Up!

**Gimana ceritanya? membosankan yah? Mianhae aku masih susah menentukan kata - kata yang pas.**

**dan Mianhae sekali lagi, cast dan tempat yang aku pakai ooc banget. hehehe**

**Gomawo yang udah baca dan review, aku akan berusaha update kilat.**

***deep bow***

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm With You**

**Chap 3**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyuh berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

YG University

**Sungmin POV**

2 tahun sudah semuanya berakhir. Tapi mengapa hatiku masih belum bisa menerimanya? Saat ini hatiku sangat sakit. Aku masih belum bisa merelakannya. Ini semua terlalu cepat.

**Flashback On**

**Pagi itu aku berada di depan pintu Kangin Oppa berniat membangunkannya. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon.**

"**Benarkah Jungmo-ah? Kau akan segera bertunangan?"**

**Deg ~**

**Seperti tersengat petir, aku mematung di depan pintu.**

"**Chukkae Jungmo-ah! Kapan akan dilaksanakannya pertunangan itu?"**

**Aku terus mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kangin Oppa dengan Jungmo Oppa.**

"**Jinja? Bulan depan? Wah sepertinya kau sudah sangat tidak sabar ya? Hahaha.. ternyata sahabatku ini tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ya, hahaha"**

**Sungguh, kakiku lemas rasanya. Bulan depan? Mengapa secepat itu?**

"**Baik-lah aku pasti akan datang. Tenang saja akan aku sampaikan undanganmu pada kedua orang tuaku dan adikku. Mereka pasti akan datang"**

**Flashback Off**

Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipiku. Bulan depan? Apakah aku bisa datang ke acara itu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku untuk bisa bernafas tanpamu terlebih dulu? Apa kau tidak juga bisa memahami sakit yang kurasakan?

Sampai detik ini perasaanku masih sama terhadapmu. Jujur, aku ingin sekali menghapusnya. Tapi apakah aku harus mencari pelampiasan terlebih dahulu baru aku bisa melupakan perasaan ini? Lantas bagaimana jika aku malah melukai perasaan orang lain?

Kumohon, berikanlah aku waktu lebih lama

**Sungmin POV End**

"Minnie!" Teriak Ahra dari pintu kelas seketika itu juga Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya sebelum mendongak dan melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Tumben sekali kau langsung masuk ke kelas, biasanya kau duduk di taman belakang dulu. Aku mencarimu dari tadi". ujarAhra yang sudah berada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Mengapa wajahmu pucat?" Ahra sedikit panic melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng "Tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah".

"Ah pasti karena kemarin kita mengelilingi Taman Hiburan seharian ya? Mianhae Minnie-ah, harusnya kita tidak sedikit lupa waktu". Ujar Ahra menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Ahra, aku sangat menikmatinya". Jawab Sungmin tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepala, "Aku terburu – buru tadi, tidak sempat sarapan".

"Ommo! Kenapa kau tidak ke kantin dulu terlebih dahulu? Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin sebelum kelas dimulai. Kajja! Ahra bangkit seraya menarik tangan Sungmin. Dia sangat khawatir kepada Sungmin.

"Selamat Pagi" terlambat. Sebelum Sungmin bangkit, Kim Songsaenim memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga duduk di kursimu Ahra? Kau ingin terus berdiri seperti itu selama mata kuliahku berlangsung?".

Mendengar ucapan itu Ahra langsung kembali ke kursinya. Dia tidak ingin berlama - lama mendengar ocehan dosennya itu.

"Sebelum memulai mata kuliah hari ini, saya akan terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan assisten saya. Dia adalah lulusan terbaik dari Oxfor University dan akan memulai magang dengan menjadi assisten saya. Baiklah silahkan masuk".

Semua mahasiswa memandang kearah pintu termasuk dua Ahra dan Sungmin. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua melihat seseorang yang melangkah masuk itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**SKIP TIME**

"Hei Cho Ahra, kau benar – benar tidak tahu jika kakakmu menjadi assisten Kim Songsaenim?"

Mata Kuliah mereka sudah selesai dari 15 menit yang lalu, dan saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin sambil menunggu Mata Kuliah selanjutnya.

Ahra menggeleng, "Aku sungguh tidak tahu Minnie-ah, dia tidak bilang apa – apa padaku".

Keduanya menunduk lesu sambil menyeruput Jus mereka. Sungguh dengan Kyuhyun yang menggantikan Kim Heechul – sang dosen – untuk sementara selama dosen itu dinas, sama sekali tidak mengubah apapun. Kyuhyun sama evil-nya dengan Heechul.

"Haaah, kenapa Kyuhyun oppa harus menjadi assisten sang Cinderella itu sih? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka berdua mengajar dan mengawas kita bersama – sama."

Ahra bergidik ngeri membayangkan sang dosen killer dan sang kakak yang evil berada dalam ruangan kelasnya bersama. dengan mereka sendiri saja rasanya seperti berada di Neraka.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini Minnie. Aku akan bertanya pada Kyuhyun Oppa nanti".

"Kau mau membicarakan apa Cho Ahra?" Suara bass itu terdengar menginterupsi pembicaraan 2 yeoja. Sosok itu sudah berada di belakang mereka dan ikut mendudukan diri di samping Ahra.

"Ya! Kyuhyun oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gantian, Ahra sekarang yang menginterupsi Kyuhyun ketika akan mengambil makannanya.

"Apa lagi? Aku kan juga ingin makan". Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Iishh kau ini!, eh Minnie? Kenapa makananmu tidak kau dimakan?"

Kyuhyun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku tidak lapar" Sungmin kembali hanya meminum jusnya.

"Tapi kau belum sarapan Minnie".

"Cho Ahra. Aku baru ingat kalau kau dipanggil Han Songsaenim tadi".

"Eh? Han Songsaenim? Untuk apa dia memanggilku oppa?" Ahra mengernyit bingung. Setahu dia, dia tidak punya urusan atau utang tugas apapun dengan Han Songsaenim.

"Mana aku tahu, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan. Dan 1 lagi. Jangan panggil aku oppa jika berada di kampus. Aku ini gurumu Cho Ahra" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memberikan deathglarenya.

"Iiisssh, kau ini sombong sekali. Baiklah, aku pergi. Tapi, Minnie-ah, apakah tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja? Aku akan mengurus surat izinnya".

"Gwaenchana Ahra, Aku baik – baik saja".

Ahra masih diam tidak beranjak. Masih khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Dia takut penyakitnya akan kambuh.

"Cho Ahra" Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Baik – baik aku pergi. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di kelas Minnie-ah". Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hening

Suasana hening tercipta di tempat itu seketika sepeninggalan Ahra sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mulai merapikan tasnya dan berniat untuk bangkit.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun-sshi, Kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi".

Greepp

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ketika ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu masuk mata kuliah berikutnya Ming. Aku sudah memohon izin pada Park Songsaenim. Kau tidak perlu takut ketinggalan mata kuliah. Aku akan membantumu". Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian ikut bangkit dari duduknya seraya menarik tangan Sungmin berjalan bersamanya.

"Ta-tapi…kenapa kau melakukan itu? Dan – Hey lepaskan tanganku! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Memohonkannya izin, memanggilnya Ming. Dan lihat sekarang, Kyuhyun berani menggenggam tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah berada di parkiran kampus seraya membalikan badan menghadap Sungmin tanpa melepaskan genngamannya.

"Dengar Ming. Aku tahu kau sedang kurang sehat dan tidak bersemangat hari ini. Itu terlihat saat tadi aku mengajar di kelasmu. Dan lagi, kau tidak mau makan. Mungkin kau kurang menyukai makanan yang tersedia di kantin kampus. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengajakmu makan di suatu tempat. Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya! Ini perintah! Aku tidak mau kau sakit Ming".

Kyuhyun berkata lembut seraya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan hangat. Dan seperti terhipnotis, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntunnya ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Kampus.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang telah lahap menyantap makanannya. Dia senang akhirnya Sungmin mau juga untuk makan. Warna wajah Sungmin pun perlahan mulai kembali.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikan ku seperti itu? Tadi-kan kau yang mengajakku makan disini. Tapi mengapa kau tidak makan dan malah melihatku seperti itu". Sungmin mulai jengah ditatap seperti itu, walau sebenarnya dia sangat malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali melihat Sunmin yang mengembungkan pipinya. **'dia sangat menggemaskan' **batinnya.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat-mu makan dengan lahap seperti ini". Kyuhun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Sungmin yang menggembung.

Seketika wajah Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan dan melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun. Dia tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Aigoo, kenapa wajahmu memerah Ming?" Kyuhyun makin tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah manis Sungmin.

"Aniyo! Ini karena kau mencubit pipiku". Sungmin memegang pipinya yang tiba – tiba memanas. **'kenapa aku jadi seperti ini'**

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Ayo, habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat lain".

"Huh?"

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja". Sungmin hanya menuruti Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin sangat bahagia. Segala gundah yang sempat dia rasakan mendadak terganti dengan kebahagiaan. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengajaknya berjalan – jalan di Kebun Binatang dan melihat berbagai atraksi hewan. Seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang menikmati pertunjukkan lumba – lumba. Sesekali tawa terlepas dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin ikut tersenyum bahagia karena usahanya untuk mengembalikan tawa Sungmin berhasil.

**SKIP TIME**

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah berbaik hati padaku mengajak aku pergi berjalan – jalan". Hari sudah gelap, dan saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana Minnie-ah, aku senang melakukannya untukmu". Senyuman tulus kembali diberikan Kyuhyun.

Hening

Suasana kembali hening. Rupanya suasana akrab yang sudah mulai tercipta sejak mereka pergi bersama seharian ini belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Err… kalau begitu aku masuk dulu Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pulanglah, malam sudah semakin larut". Lagi – lagi Sungmin yang memecah keheningan malam.

"Ah, kau benar Ming. Kalau besok aku datang terlambat, bisa – bisa aku langsung dikeluarkan baru sehari kerja". Kyuhyun berbicara seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau masuklah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan pergi setelah melihatmu masuk".

Sungmin mengangguk canggung, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyuhyun-ah". Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya, sebelum satu panggilan menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"Ada apa?"

"Err.. aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Maukah kau menemuiku untuk makan siang di kampus besok?" Kyuhyun bertanya was – was menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Ne, baiklah. Aku masuk dulu ya Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong!" Selesai memberi salam, Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"YESSS! Kau berhasil Cho Kyuhyun. Langkah pertama berjalan dengan baik. Yippiiee" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan sebelum masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah, hari ini kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Saat ini pelajaran baru saja usai dan mereka tengah membereskan buku sebelum pergi ke kantin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang melihat-ku bahagia?" Sungmin pura – pura cemberut.

"Ah, aniyo! Bukan itu maksudku Minnie-ah. Ya! Jangan merajuk seperti itu".

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Ahra. Hem, entah mengapa suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Bukankah itu bagus?" Sungmin yang tadinya berniat menggoda Ahra tidak tega juga setelah melihat wajah paniknya.

Ahra mengangguk mantap, "Yap. Kau benar! Itu sangat bagus. Aku berharap kau seperti ini seterusnya. Kau sangat manis dengan wajah bahagiamu. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah murammu sperti kemarin. Kau membuat aku sedih".

Sungmin tersenyum memandang Ahra. Ada perasaan bersalah melihat temannya seperti itu karena dia.

"Mianhae Chagiya ~.. aku berjanji tidak akan muram lagi. Kajja, kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar, hehehe". Sungmin menarik lengan Ahra untuk bangkit berjalan ke luar kelas. Tetapi sebelum sampai ke pintu, langkah mereka terhenti. Ada sesosok yeoja yang menghadang jalan mereka.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi. Bisa kita bicara berdua sebentar?"

"Apakah ada hal yang sangat penting? Jika tidak, bicaranya nanti saja. Kami ingin ke kantin"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin, Cho Ahra. Sebaiknya kau diam. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu". Yeoja itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Kau –"

"Sudahlah Ahra, kau ke kantin duluan saja, Ne? aku ada urusan sebentar". Sungmin memotong ucapan Ahra.

"Tapi –"

"Aku tidak akan lama, tenang saja". Sungmin memebrikan senyumnya pada Ahra.

"Heeh, baiklah. Aku peringatkan kau! Jangan macam – macam". Ahra memberi peringatan pada yeoja itu sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman sinis.

.

.

"Sahabatmu itu begitu protective. Memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapmu". Saat ini mereka sudah berada di Taman belakang kampus.

"Jangan berbasa-basi Lee Chaerin-sshi. Sebaiknya cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Aku malas berlama-lama di dekatmu"

Sungmin jengah mendapati yeoja ini yang tak kunjung bicara. Berada lama – lama di dekatnya membuat Sungmin muak.

"Cih.. kau ini sangat tidak sabar Lee Sungmin-sshi. Tapi baiklah, aku juga malas membuang waktuku". Chaerin mulai mendudukan diri di bangku taman itu disusul Sungmin yang duduk agak berjauhan.

Chaerin menoleh menatap Sungmin, "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah mengetahui ini dari Kangin Oppa atau belum, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan berita bahagia ini saja. Ah, mungkin berita ini tidak membahagiakan untukmu Sungmin-sshi".

Sungmin mulai merunduk. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu dari awal apa yang ingin dibicarakan Chaerin.

"Aku dan Jungmo Oppa akan bertunangan bulan depan. Dia sudah melamarku. Hahaha aku tidak menyangka dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku harap kau datang Sungmin-sshi. Kami mengundang seluruh keluargamu. Kau harus melihat sendiri betapa bahagianya kami, dan untuk meyakinkan hatimu jika dia sudah tidak bisa kau capai kembali".

Sungmin masih menunduk. Dia meremas kuat ujung _blue hoodie-nya_ menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Sungmin menguatkan hatinya sebelum mengangkat wajah membalas tatapan Chaerin.

"Kau tenang saja Chaerin-sshi, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan undangan Jungmo Oppa. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku. Aku pasti datang dan mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian".

Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan wanita ini.

Chaerin tersenyum sinis melihat Sungmin yang masih bisa tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini kepadamu. Aku pergi dulu".

Chaerin bangkit meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih memajang senyumnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tess

Tak bisa dipungkiri, sakit itu kembali terasa. Sungmin sudah tidak kuat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

"Hikss…"

Isakan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ming ~"

Sungmin langsung menghapus air matanya saat sebuah suara bass yang ia kenal memanggil lirih namanya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Bukannya melangkah pergi, Kyuhyun justru semakin mendekati Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon. Sudah kubilang, bisakah kau pergi".

Lagi, Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan saat ini sudah ikut mendudukan diri berada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Baiklah jika kau memang ingin berada disini. Aku pergi dulu". Sungmin perlahan bangkit berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Greep

Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Sungmin memberontak, tapi Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat dan semnakin erat.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" Sungmin memanggil lirih. Kyuhyun masih belum juga melepaskan pelukannya.

Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekapnya lebih dalam.

"Kumohon Ming.. ijinkan aku berada di dekatmu". Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jadikanlah aku sebagai pelarianmu".

**.  
.**

TBC  
.

**.**

**Yeay chap 3 publish juga, cepet kan? hehe**

**Mian, aku mau ngasih tau kalau buat chap 4 mungkin ga bisa cepet cepet, ada tugas belum selesai soalnya,**

**dan mood saya kurang bagus gara gara liat adegan kissingnya suami saya.. huwwaaa Donghae T_T #abaikan**

**tapi saya akan berusaha secepatnya kok :)**

**thanks to :**

**iinx . artie 1, ImSFS , Sunghyunnie , rositakyuhyun , Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol , n all guest yang udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak ^^  
**

**hiks.. terharu ff abal ini ada yang baca juga :'(**

**sekali lagi gomawo yang udah nyempetin baca n review :D**

*deep bow*

restiero


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm With You**

**Chap 4**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyuh berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^  
.**

**.**

"Kumohon Ming.. ijinkan aku berada di dekatmu". Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jadikanlah aku sebagai pelarianmu".

Deg ~

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun meminta padanya untuk menjadikan dia pelarian? What the –

"Aku mohon Ming, biarkan aku untuk terus berada disisimu. Biarkan aku menjadi pelarianmu untuk melupakan namja itu. Aku bersedia Ming, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mengobati luka di hatimu. Tapi kumohon, jangan tutup hatimu. Biarkanlah aku menawarkan segala rasa yang ku punya untukmu".

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya aku mengungkapkannya, mengungkapkan maksud ketulusan hatiku padanya. Melihatnya memaksakan senyum menahan tangis kepada wanita itu membuatku sakit. Ya, aku memang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Sejak mereka meninggalkan ruang kelas, aku sudah mengikutinya.

Aku tidak melepaskan pandangan-ku padanya. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memandang seseorang dengan hangat dan lembut. Aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Aku ingin dia dapat melihat ketulusanku. Aku ingin dia bisa merasakan cinta yang terpancar dari mataku. Cinta? Ya, aku mulai mencintainya dari awal pertemuan tak sengaja di taman itu. Dan ketika aku mengetahui masa lalunya yang seringkali membuatnya menangis. Rasa itu mulai membesar. Ada perasaan yang menuntutku untuk berada disisinya. Mengembalikan tawa dan cinta di hatinya yang sudah di rampas oleh orang itu.

**Flashback on**

"**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya Ahra? Mengapa dia selalu pergi ke Taman dan menangis?" Aku menuntut meminta penjelasan kepada Ahra. Benar juga, dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan olehku? Apa aku ini memang babo?**

"**Minnie…." Ahra menggantung kalimatnya agak lama. Iissh kenapa dia lama sekali berpikir? Dia kan hanya tinggal menceritakannya saja. Ternyata dia juga babo.**

"**Aissh, pokoknya seperti itu Oppa!" Aku tersentak kaget dengan ucapan tiba – tiba Ahra.**

"**Ya! Apanya yang seperti itu? Kau belum menjelaskan apapun dari tadi!". Lama –lama aku emosi juga dengannya.**

"**Ya seperti itu Oppa. Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku takut Minnie akan marah" Ahra tertunduk lesu. sepertinya dia juga memikirkan Sungmin.**

"**Ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku. Aku inikan Oppa-mu, aku akan sebisa mungkin membantunya. Aku juga tidak tega melihatnya berlarut seperti itu. Ceritakan saja, hem?"**

**Aku melembutkan suaraku untuk membujuknya. Dia harus menceritakannya padaku. Enak saja dia sudah membuatku penasaran dan aku tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun.**

"**Kau yakin bisa membantu? Bagaimana caranya? Tadi saja kau sudah membuatnya kesal seharian! Coba katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantunya? Hey, Cho Kyuhyun babo?"**

**Aku menahan emosiku. Anak ini, aku sudah berbicara lembut mengapa dia membalasnya seperti itu? Oke Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus tenang. Kau harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin terlebih dahulu.**

"**Apapun akan kulakukan! Kau tenang saja nae dongsaeng". Aku memandang Ahra dengan tatapan seriusku. Berharap dia luluh dan menceritakannya.**

"**Hem, baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji! Bantu aku untuk selalu menghiburnya dan jangan membuatnya kesal seperti kemarin!"**

**Yess berhasil! Haha kau hebat Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.**

"**Hem, sebenarnya ini masalah cinta pertama Minnie yang sampai sekarang belum bisa dilupakannya". Ahra sudah memulai ceritanya sementara aku hanya diam mendengarkan.**

"**Minnie sudah menyukainya sejak duduk di tingkat 6 dan orang itu berada di tingkat 12, jarak mereka terpaut 6 tahun. Awalnya Minnie mengira hanya mengaguminya saja, karena dia tidak tahu apa – apa tentang cinta saat itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Minnie mulai beranjak remaja dan dia tahu, perasaan itu bukan sekedar kagum, tapi cinta". Ahra menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, aku tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatku.**

"**Minnie hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh dan pura – pura melihat kearah lain saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Minnie adalah tipe orang yang bisa memendam perasaan tanpa diketahui oleh orang. Dia bisa berpura – pura acuh padamu. Tapi sebenarnya jika kau lihat kedalam matanya, kau dapat melihat ketulusan dan rasa sayang untukmu".**

"**Lantas? Apakah Sungmin sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja itu? Dan dimana Sungmin bertemu dengannya?" Aku mulai mengeluarkan suaraku. Tidak sabar juga aku untuk mengetahui lebih banyak.**

"**6 tahun. Setelah 6 tahun memendam perasaannya, akhirnya Minnie dapat berbicara dengannya dan mengungkapkan segalanya".**

**Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Mengapa dia membutuhkan waktu selama itu?**

"**Mengapa dia harus menunggu selama itu Ahra?"**

"**Karena… dia adalah sahabat Kangin Oppa". Aku mengkerutkan keningku. Lalu jika namja itu sahabat kakaknya, memang kenapa? Aiissh… aku tidak mengerti *kenape main cast gue babo bener sih -,- ***

"**Kangin Oppa tidak mengijinkan sahabat - sahabatnya menggoda adiknya. Mungkin karena dia tahu sifat buruk sahabat – sahabatnya, jadi dia tidak ingin jika adiknya terluka. Lagipula perbedaan umur mereka juga cukup jauh".**

"**Jadi, Kangin Hyung yang telah memisahkan mereka dengan menentang hubungan mereka?" Tega sekali si Kangin itu merampas kebahagiaan adiknya.**

"**Tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu Oppa, karena sampai sekarang Kangin Oppa tidak mengetahui perasaan adiknya terhadap sahabatnya itu"**

"**Hah?"**

"**Awalnya Sungmin tidak ingin mengungkapkannya sampai kapan pun. Tapi Jungmo terus saja memancingnya. Dia bertanya padaku apakah dia harus mengungkapkannya. Dan aku memberi saran jika lebih baik dia bilang yang sejujurnya. Akhirnya Sungmin menyatakannya, dan tanpa di duga, Jungmo juga memiliki perasaan pada Sungmin. Jungmo memutuskan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih pada hari itu juga tanpa sepengetahuan Kangin Oppa".**

"**Tunggu dulu! Jika Kangin Hyung tidak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka, bagaimana mereka bisa menyimpulkan jika hubungan mereka tidak di setujui. Dan Ya! Mengapa kau malah memberi saran seperti itu pada Sungmin?" Ternyata aku tidak bisa bersikap lembut terlalu lama jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.**

"**Aiissh, apa kau tidak menyimak ceritaku? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Jungmo itu sahabatnya Kangin Oppa. Tentu saja dia tahu jika Kangin Oppa tidak merestuinya. Jungmo dan temannya yang lain pernah membicarakan kecantikan Sungmin di depan Kangin Oppa. Tapi apa yang Kangin Oppa katakan, Dia memberi peringatan pada mereka semua untuk tidak mendekati adiknya! Jika ada yang berani menggoda adiknya, maka harus siap – siap kehilangan salah satu matanya".**

"**Mwo?"**

**Lidahku kelu seketika. Ternyata Sungmin mempunyai kakak yang sangar.**

"**La – lalu?"**

"**Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih secara diam – diam selama 3 bulan. Tetapi selama itu merka sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan. Mereka hanya berhubungan melalui ponsel. Dari situ aku mulai menyimpulkan bahwa dia seorang pengecut, tidak berani bicara sejujurnya pada Kangin Oppa. Atau… dia memang hanya bermain – main dengan Sungmin".**

"**Lalu, siapa yang memutuskan hubungan? Mengapa mereka akhirnya berpisah?"**

"**Minnie yang memutuskannya. Dia merasa kalau Jungmo menerima perasaannya karena merasa tidak enak. Awalnya dia merasa bahagia karena perasaannya terbalas, tapi lama – lama dia merasa takut. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Karena dia yakin kalau Jungmo tidak akan mengakhirinya duluan karena rasa tidak enak".**

**Ahra menarik nafasnya sejenak. Aku memutuskan kembali terdiam mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya.**

"**Dan kau tahu? Dugaan aku dan Minnie benar. Seminggu setelah hubungannya berakhir, Jungmo berkencan dengan seorang gadis satu sekolah dengan kami. Dia bahkan selalu mengantar jemputnya setiap saat. Saat itu Minnie menangis dalam menyaksikannya. Dia tidak menyangka Jungmo setega itu. Dia mulai menyesal karena telah menyampaikan perasaannya saat itu".**

"**Minnie memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, setiap hari ia habiskan untuk belajar karena memang saat itu kami akan memasuki Ujian Negara. Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar dia menceritakan Jungmo lagi, walau aku tahu Minnie masih sangat mencintainya. Dan setelah 5 bulan berlalu, kami tidak pernah melihat Jungmo lagi mengantar jemput kekasihnya. Entahlah, mungkin hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Minnie sama sekali tidak ingin mencari tahu. Sampai saat itu…Jungmo kembali menghubunginya dan meminta Minnie untuk kembali padanya".**

"**Mwo? Kenapa dia memintanya kembali jika perasaannya tidak serius?". Aku jadi ikutan kesal mendengar ceritanya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku bertemu Jungmo untuk memberinya pelajaran.**

"**Entahlah Oppa, kata – kata cintanya terdengar serius. Dia menyatakan penyesalannya dan memohon maaf dari Minnie. Ya, meskipun dia mengatakannya lewat telepon. Tapi kau tahu Oppa, Minnie sangat bahagia sekali saat itu. Dia masih sangat mencintai Jungmo. Dan Minnie menerima dia kembali, tapi Jungmo memintanya merahasiakan hubungan itu dari Kangin jika Minnie ingin melanjutkannya".**

**Cih.. lelaki macam apa si Jungmo itu? Hanya berani lewat telepon saja. Bahkan dia tidak berani berterus terang pada kakak yang juga sahabatnya itu.**

**Ahra masih melanjutkan ceritanya**

"**Dan Tuhan menunjukkan kebenaran depan mata kami sendiri. Karena esoknya, kami mendengar pembicaraan dua sahabat Chaerin yang sedang membahas hubungan Jungmo dengan Chaerin. Mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Bisa kau bayangkan Oppa bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat itu? Jungmo dan Chaerin masih sepasang kekasih! Lalu apa maksudnya dia mengajak Minnie untuk kembali? Sebelumnya dia telah bersumpah jika saat itu dia masih sendiri".**

**Aku membelalakan mata terkejut. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin membunuh Jungmo sekarang juga!**

"**Minnie meminta penjelasan, dan akhirnya Jungmo mengakuinya. Dan yang membuat aku semakin ingin membununya adalah, dengan berani dia meminta Minnie untuk memilih apakah hubungan yang baru kembali 1 hari itu akan kembali berakhir atau tetap dilanjutkan dengan menyembunyikannya dari Kangin dan Chaerin. Meskipun Minnie sangat mencintai Jungmo, tapi dia sangat memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika menjadi Chaerin. Kekasih yang kau cintai menduakan cintamu? Sungguh dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Minnie memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun".**

"**Tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak mengadukan kelakuan Namja brengsek itu pada kakaknya?"**

"**Tidak Oppa, kau belum mengenal Minnie. Dia akan lebih suka jika dia yang mengalah dan merasakan sakit daripada orang lain yang mengalaminya. Lagipula jika Kangin Oppa mengetahui semuanya, dia pasti akan menyalahkan Jungmo dan Minnie tidak ingin jika Jungmo disalahkan. Biar bagaimanapun menurutnya, dialah yang bersalah. Dia yang mempunyai perasaan itu, dia tidak ingin jika Jungmo disalahkan karena perasaannya".**

"**ck, temanmu itu bodoh". Ujarku sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sungmin.**

**Ahra menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Oppa. Dia hanya terlalu baik". Ujar Ahra tersenyum sebelum mendadak berubah masam kembali. Apa masih berlanjut?**

"**Kau tahu Oppa? Kami bahkan satu kampus dengn Chaerin. Dan entah bagaimana, saat itu Chaerin mendatangi Minnie dan bertanya apakah benar dia mantan kekasih Jungmo. Minnie menjawab tidak, karena memang Jungmo tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai kekasih, merekapun tidak pernah berkencan dan hanya berhubungan lewat ponsel saja. Apa itu bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan kekasih? Tapi Chaerin tidak percaya dan malah mengancam Sungmin untuk tidak menggoda Jungmo. Sigh, aku heran dengan tingkah gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu saja jika Jungmolah yang meminta Sungmin kembali".**

"**Darimana Chaerin tahu? Apa Jungmo yang memberitahunya? Cih, sebagai kekasih dia tidak mengakui, kenapa setelah berakhir dia malah mangakui".**

**Jungmo itu ternyata babo juga.**

"**Mungkin juga Oppa. Hem lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendengar ceritanya?' pertanyaan Ahra sedikit membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.**

"**Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku". Ujarku mantap**

"**Ya! Oppa kau jangan bercanda. Ku beri tahu satu hal, Minnie bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Dia sudah menolak puluhan lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia jua tidak ingin jika nanti dia akan menjadikan lelaki lain sebagai pelariannya saja. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun".**

"**Kalau begitu, aku rela jadi pelariannya".**

"**Ya! Oppa! Aisshh apa yang kau bicarakan eoh? Aku mohon Oppa, jangan lakukan itu jika kau tidak bersungguh – sungguh!" Ahra terlihat kesal. Seperinya dia tidak setuju dengan pernyataanku.**

"**Aissh, kata siapa aku hanya main – main? Kata siapa aku tidak bersungguh – sungguh, hem? Bukankah tadi aku bilang ingin membantunya. Dan untuk membantunya aku bersedia menjadi pelariannya. Dia memerlukan seseorang untuk membantunya melupakan Namja sialan itu".**

**Aku memberi keyakinan di setiap ucapanku. Ahra masih terlihat sedikit khawatir rupanya. Tenang saja Nae dongsaeng, kali ini aku bersungguh – sungguh. Belum pernah aku seyakin ini sebelumnya.**

"**Tapi Oppa, apa kau benar – benar serius?".**

**Aku bangkit mendekatinya seraya mengusap kepala adikku dengan sayang sambil tersenyum tulus.**

"**Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikan senyum sahabatmu".**

**Flashback off**

Aku tetap pada posisiku, berdiri dihadapannya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku mohon Ming. Berikanlah aku kesempatan.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

"_Sigh, _Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah". Sungmin kembali mencoba melangkah pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun menginterupsi langkahnya lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Ming. Aku sudah tahu penyebab kau menangis di Taman kala itu. Namja itu yang telah melukaimu. Jungmo".

Deg ~

"Apa pedulimu? Meskipun kau sudah mendengar ceritanya, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. Jangan berlagak kau tahu tentang diriku segalanya".

"Maka dari itu, buatlah aku mengerti Ming. Biarkan ak – "

"Keumanhae! Lebih baik kau tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain Cho Kyuhyun-sshi. Dan berhentilah menggangguku. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun-sshi".

Sungmin mengucapkan kata – kata itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dia akhirnya benar – benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan raut kepedihan terpancar jelas.

'**Ming ~ Aku mencintaimu'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Akhirnya chap 4 update juga, Mian kelamaan. lagi banyak tugas *ga nanya*

makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan bersedia review

Mian sekali lagi kalo ceritanya makin gaje, maklum yg nulis gaje juga..

sekali lagi Gomawo yeorobun ^^  
.

*deep bow*  
.

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm With You**

**Chap 5**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyuh berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

" – Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi".

Sungmin mengucapkan kata – kata itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dia akhirnya benar – benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan raut kepedihan terpancar jelas.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

'**Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ming ~ Aku mencintaimu' batin Kyuhyun**

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai disepanjang lorong kampus. Pandangannya lurus kedepan tapi pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu. **'Kenapa Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu?'**. Sungguh dia sangat pusing kali ini. Dia bingung mengapa Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal itu.

"Haah…" Sungmin mendesah berat seraya mendudukan kembali dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang di lorong seraya memejamkan mata".

Tap..tap..tap

"Minnie! Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku menunggumu di kantin, kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa saja yang dibicarakan yeoja tengik itu? Apa dia menyakitimu?". Ahra terus menatap wajah Sungmin yang malah tersenyum kearahnya. Dia sangat khawatir Sungmin terluka lagi.

"Mianhae, aku hanya sedikit lelah tadi dan memutuskan duduk disini sejenak sebelum menyusulmu di kantin. Tapi justru kau yang menyusulku disini".

"Minnie-ah. Neo Gwaenchana? Apa Chaerin melakukan sesuatu padamu". Ahra mulai khawatir ketika melihat mata Sungmin yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak serta wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lebih pucat.

"Gwaenchana Ahra. Chaerin tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Justru Kyuhyun-mu yang membuatku seperti ini". Ahra tersentak mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Mw-mwo? Apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun Oppa padamu Minnie-ah? Cepat katakan padaku agar aku bisa menghajarnya". Ahra memegang pundak Sungmin sebelum Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan lalu tersenyum.

Hening sejenak. Sungmin belum menjawab masih memandang kedepan. Hal itu membuat Ahra semakin merasa bersalah. **'sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun babo itu sih?'** Ahra menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ahra"

"N-ne?" Ahra sempat kaget dengan panggilan tiba – tiba Sungmin.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau selalu berada disisiku selama ini. Membantuku mengobati hatiku. Membuatku selalu bahagia dan melupakan sejenak tentang Jungmo Oppa. Meski aku akui, diriku belum berhasil melupakannya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha Ahra, asal kau tetap berada disampingku dan memberiku semangat. Bagiku kau saja sudah cukup. Kau tidak perlu meminta Kyuhyun juga melakukannya untukku".

Ahra membulatkan mata terkejut, "T-tapi Minnie-ah, Aku – "

"Kau tenang saja Ahra, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku tahu maksudmu baik". Sungmin tersenyum menggenggam tangan Ahra seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kajja! Kita kembali ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar".

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

BRAKK

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Suara teriakan dan bantingan pintu yang bersamaan.

"Ya! Cho Ahra! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu? Dan mengapa kau berteriak?!"

Kyuhyun yang tadi memang sedang mengganti pakaiannya terlonjak kaget. Untung saja dia telah selesai.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minnie?! Cepat Jelaskan padaku!" Ahra tidak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun, malah bertolak pinggang dan memasang wajah sangarnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa. Jika tidak ada urusan lebih baik kau keluar. Aku mau tidur". Ucap Kyuhyun santai seraya merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

"Ya! Oppa! Kenapa kau malah tidur?! Aku belum selesai denganmu! Cepat bangun!" Ujar Ahra penuh emosi melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya malah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Aiishh, baiklah. Cepat katakana setelah itu keluar!". Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun dari rebahannya dan mengganti posisi menjadi duduk di kasur.

Ahra mendelik kesal, "Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-Minnie?" Tanya ahra penuh penekanan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku-tidak-melakukan-apapun". Balas Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan juga.

"Isshh jangan berbohong Oppa!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Lantas mengapa wajah Minnie pucat seperti itu? Dia bahkan menyebut namamu!"

"Mungkin dia sudah mencintaiku".

"Ya! Oppa! Berhentilah bercanda!".

"Huahahaha….wajah-mu lucu sekali dongsaeng-ah. Hahaha". Seketika tawa Kyuhyun pecah melihat raut wajah Ahra yang menahan amarah.

Seketika wajah Ahra berubah serius. Dia ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, Minnie adalah sahabat yang paling baik yan pernah ku punya. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan dia. Aku sangat menyayanginya Oppa. Melihat dia kembali lesu dan kecewa padaku. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Jadi ku mohon Oppa, lebih baik kau tidak medekati Minnie lagi dan jangan mengganggunya. Aku takut dia salah paham. Aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu sebelumnya".

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan balas menatap Ahra dengan wajah seriusnya yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan.

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk mengganggunya. Aku mendekatinya semata – mata untuknya dan bukan untukmu. Aku akan membuat Minnie melupakan masa lalu dan menatap masa depan bersamaku".

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu jika kau tidak meny – "

"Aku Mencintainya. Akan ku buat dia mencintaiku dan melupakan Namja itu. Meski awalnya aku hanya menjadi pelarian dan memang butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar. Aku akan terus berusaha. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia menyerah dengan masa lalunya".

Kyuhyun berbicara seraya memandang lurus ke dapan. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan dan ketulusan.

"O-oppa? Apa kau bersungguh – sungguh mengatakan hal itu?" Ahra masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin tersakiti lagi nantinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Ahra tepat di kedua matanya. Ahra terkesigap melihat pancaran mata dan aura Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat matanya, Ahra menjadi yakin Kyuhyun serius dan bisa membuat Sungmin bahagia.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini. Aku sungguh mencintai Sungmin".

.

.

.

Ahra sungguh tidak mengerti. Semalam dengan jelas dia melihat keseriusan Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Tetapi kenapa sikap Kyuhyun hari ini justru terkesan cuek. Saat pelajaran tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan Sungmin. Bahkan saat istirahat makan siang tadi di kantin, Kyuhyun tidak menghampiri mereka dan malah duduk di tempat yang agak jauh.

"Ahra"

"N-ne? waeyo Minnie-ah?

"Kenapa dari tadi kau melamun? Ayo kita pulang, kelas sudah sepi". Ahra mengedarkan pandangannya. Ternyata memang hanya tersisa mereka berdua di kelas ini.

"A-ah, baiklah. Kajja!" Ahra bangkit dan segera enyusul Sungmin yang telah lebih dulu melangkah meninggalkan kelas mereka.

.

.

"Minnie, kau mau kemana setelah ini?". Mereka kni tengah berjalan di halaman Kmpus menuju pintu gerbang.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin akan langsung pulang. Kau mau ke rumah ku?"

"Hem..bo –"

TIIN TINN

Ucapan Ahra terpotong oleh bunyi klakson motor. Motor itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Mereka berdua mengernyit heran.

Melihat wajah bingung kedua yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, sang pengendara motor melepas helmnya.

"Cho Ahra, kau harus segera pulang. Tadi Umma menelponku". Ucap sang pengendara motor yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

"Oppa? Sejak kapan kau mengendarai motor?". Tanya Ahra heran. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mau mengendarai motor.

"Sejak hari ini, sudah jangan bertanya lagi. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang". Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Minnie hanya memalingkan wajahnya kea rah berlainannya. Sepertinya dia malas melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, baiklah. Minnie, maaf ya aku harus pulang. Besok saja aku ke rumahmu ya". Ujar Ahra menyesal sedangkan Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum.

Ahra sudah akan menaiki motor Kyuhyun saat suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja pulang denganmu" ahra mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti akan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang harus pulang, tetapi tidak denganku. Aku ada urusan dengan Sungmin". Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Maaf tapi aku ti – "

"Ini mengenai mata kuliahmu yang tertinggal. Park Songsaenim menyuruhku untuk membantumu. Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Park Songsaenim. Sekarang kau harus ikut aku!"

Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti perintah. Sungmin pun tidak bisa menolak, biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sudah baik ingin membantunya dan ia tidak ingin mengulang.

"Hem, baiklah". Ujar Sungmin akhirnya mengalah. Dia menerima uluran helm dari Kyuhyun dan beranjak naik keatas motor.

"Lantas aku bagaimana?" Tanya Ahra menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pulanglah sendiri". Ujar Kyuhyun menyeriangai yang langsung menjalankan motornya.

"YA!"

.

.

.

"Hey Sungminnie, mengapa kau hanya diam? Lihat eskrimmu hampir meleleh".

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa ada orang menyebalkan seperti dia.

"Mengapa kau malah menatapku? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi yang penting sekarang itu cepat habiskan eskrimmu, nanti es-nya meleleh dan mengotori tanganmu. Aku tidak ingin tangan mu yang putih bersih itu ternodai oleh eskrim ini. Sudah cepat habiskan, jangan terus menatapku, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku". Ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Ingin sekali Sungmin menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan benda apapun yang ada di Taman ini agar dia berhenti bicara. Ya, mereka sekarang sedang duduk di Taman Pusat Kota setelah sebelumnya membeli eskrim di kedai langganan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah sangat jengah, dia mau ikut Kyuhyun semata – mata karena Kyuhyun mau mengajarinya. Tapi lihat sekarang, bukannya memulai Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya membeli eskrim dan duduk – duduk di Taman.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukannya kau bilang akan mengajariku mata kuliah yang tertinggal? Seharusnya kau mengajakku ke Perpustakaan Nasional bukan ke tempat ini". Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam. Sungmin takut jika berlama – lama disini dia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tempat ini? Tempat ini juga cukup menyenangkan untuk belajar. Udaranya pun sangat sejuk". Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mersakan semilir angin yang menyejukan.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat lain Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku ti – "

"Kau tidak perlu takut Ming. Jika kau ingin menangis sekarang. Menangislah. Aku akan menemanimu disini".

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan mata. Dia sempat terkejut awalnya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Tapi selanjutnya dia hanya tersenyum pahit, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tahu semuanya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi aku tidak akan menangis di depanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertawa karena melihatku menangis. Aku tidak selemah itu".

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh melihat Sungmin yang memandang ke depan. Dia tersenyum getir melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang menahan air mata.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa melihatmu menangis. Aku akan tertawa bersamamu. Menangislah sepuasmu hari ini. Luapkan semua emosi yang ada. Aku akan tetap menemanimu disini. Namun setelah itu, tertawalah bersamaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangisi orang itu lagi. Aku akan mengembalikan tawamu dengan cintaku. Aku mencintaimu Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

.

**Sungmin POV**

.

" – aku akan mengembalikan tawamu dengan cintaku. Aku mencintaimu Ming".

Deg ~

Aku menolehkan kepalaku terkejut melihat dia yang sedang menatap mataku. Aku tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja aku dengar. Cinta? Kyuhyun mencintaiku? Apa dia sedang mencoba mempermainkanku? Tapi, tatapan mata itu ….

Bisa ku rasakan saat ini dia menggenggam tanganku tanpa memutuskan pandangan mata kami. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tatapan matanya dan membiarkan dia terus menggenggam tanganku hangat.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan dan mungkin kau akan menganggap aku mempermainkanmu. Tapi sungguh yang ku katakan ini benar adanya. Aku mencintaimu Ming. Aku mencintaimu sejak awal aku melihatmu di taman ini. Kumohon Ming, kumohon biarkan aku terus berada disisimu. Biarkan aku mengobati luka di hatimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghapus tangismu. Aku akan membantumu melupakan namja itu dengan cinta yang ku punya Ming".

Mata itu, aku dapat melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan dalam pancaran matanya. Hatiku tidak bisa menolak bahwa yang dikatakannya bukan kebohongan. Aku mencoba memutuskan pandangan mata kami dan melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ah, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau untuk berada disisiku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau tahu bahwa cintaku masih sangat besar untuk dirinya dan aku tidak mempunyai persaan yang sama untukmu. Bahkan hingga saat inihanya dia yang ada di hatiku. Aku bukan orang yang tepat menerima perasaanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak ingin –"

"Dengan kau menolakku maka kau telah menyakitiku Ming. Aku sangat tahu bahwa tidak mudah untukku mengganti posisinya di hatimu. Aku tahu bahwa saat ini tidak ada cinta untukku di hatimu. Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat. Bukalah hatimu untukku Ming. Biarkan aku untuk terus berada disisimu. Biarkan aku membantumu melupakan namja itu. Demi Tuhan, hatiku sakit melihatmu menitihkan air mata untuk namja pengecut seperti dia. Kumohon berusahalah bersamaku Ming. Akan lebih mudah untukmu jika mencoba bersamaku. Genggamlah tanganku, Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata menodai wajahmu lagi Ming. Berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu Ming. Akan kugantikan segala sakit dihatimu menjadi cinta. Ku mohon Ming, ijinkan aku mencobanya".

Sekali lagi aku melihat ketulusan itu. Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Tidak dapat kupungkiri hatiku tersentuh melihat kesungguhannya. Sesungguhnya aku memang ingin benar – benar menghapus cintaku pada Jungmo. Aku ingin melupakan namja itu. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia hanya menjadi pelarianku saja nantinya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Namun, apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Aku butuh seseorang untuk ku genggam. Menemani hariku, menuntunku untuk melangkah ke depan tanpa kembali menoleh kebelakang.

Kyuhyun-ah, apakah aku harus menerima uluran tanganmu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

aah akhirnya kelar juga chap 5  
big thanks to :

Iinx . artie1, ImSFS, Sunghyunnie, rositakyuhyun, qniee love nest, Kyumin, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, coffeewie kyumin , haha21, Tania3424, Guest, is0live89, 1307 kms, Tika, hyuknie, Margareth pumpkins, KyuMin21Yes, CharolineElf, justreader , MO ELF

***deep bow*  
~ restiero ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm With You**

**Chap 6**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Saat ini aku sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Lihatlah betapa tampannya diriku ini. Mataku tajam, hidungku mancung, alisku menawan, bibirku yang tebal dan sexy, semua semakin indah dengan rambutku yang sedikit ikal kecoklatan. Kau sempurna Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini aku memang sengaja bangun lebih awal. Padahal kelas Kim Songsaenim baru akan mulai nanti siang. Tapi, aku harus segera menjemput kekasihku. Aku tidak akan dia membiarkan menunggu lama. Aku tersenyum karena pikiranku sendiri. Kekasih? Ya, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih sekarang. Lee Sungmin, akhirnya dia mau menerimaku.

**Flashback On**

**Minnie masih diam tak bergeming, dia terus menatapku mencari kebenaran yang ada dalam mataku. Aku terus menatapnya, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ya Tuhan, wajah ini sangat sempurna.**

"**Kyuhyun-ah… mengapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?" Minnie akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.**

"**Karena aku mencintaimu". Ujarku mantap dan penuh keyakinan. Dapat kulihat raut wajah Minnie sedikit berubah.**

"**Apa kau yakin hanya karena itu? Maksudku, kita bahkan belum lama mengenal. Bagaimana kau bis –"**

"**Karena aku mencintaimu, Ming. Hatiku yang telah memilihmu. Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya". Kutatap lagi matanya. Mencoba meyakinkan Minnie melalu tatapanku. Tuhan, buatlah dia mengerti.**

"**Aku…aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku takut jika semua ini hanya akan menyakitimu nantinya".**

"**Cukup menerimaku dan kita akan jalani ini bersama Ming. Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan tersakiti. Asal bersamamu, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit. Karena bisa bersamamu adalah kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupku".**

**Ku genggam lagi tangannya secara perlahan. Mencoba menyalurkan semua rasa melalu sentuhan lembutku. Hening sejenak, dia sedikit merundukan kepalanya mencoba berpikir.**

**Tapi ~**

**Sedetik kemudian adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhku. Minnie mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku sambil tersenyum dengan Manis sekali.**

"**Baiklah… aku akan mencobanya bersamamu Kyuhyun-ah. Buatlah aku mencintaimu".**

**Flashback Off**

Aaah, sore itu benar – benar indah. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari – hari selanjutnya. Dimana kami akan berkencan seharian penuh sambil berpegangan tangan, setelah itu aku akan mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah dan mengakhiri hari itu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Hihihi… aku tidak sabar menantikan hari itu tiba. Lalu nanti setelah aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, aku akan langsung melamarnya, menjadikan dia miliku seutuhnya. Lalu aku akan membawanya pergi bulan madu ke Pulau Jeju. Aku akan mengurungnya seharian di kamar, dan –

"Ya! Oppa! Kenapa kau melamun dan memasang tampang mesum seperti itu, eoh? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu dan malah mengaduk – ngaduknya saja? Tidak suka dengan sup yang kubuat? Lalu kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?! Kelas Kim Heechul baru akan mulai nanti siang!".

Aku tersadar dari lamunan indahku. Ck, anak ini selalu saja menggangguku. Dia menjadi sangat cerewet sekarang. Lebih baik aku segera pergi menjempu kekasihku daripada harus mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Kau berisik sekali Cho Ahra".

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Mau kemana kau?". Ahra berteriak lagi kala melihatku yang justru bangkit melangkah menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana? Tentu saja menjemput Ke-ka-sih-ku". Aku sedikit menekankan kata kekasih dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Dapat kulihat sekilas wajahnya menegang sebelum aku benar – benar pergi. Kau tunggu saja dongsaeng-ah, kau akan lebih terkejut nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinlah aku, berdiri di depan rumah kekasihku. Aku jadi sangat berdebar. Aku memang tidak memberitahunya kalau aku akan menjemputnya.

TING TONG

Cklek

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma". Sapaku ramah setelah melihat yeoja paruh baya yang membukakan pintu. Dia pasti Umma Mertuaku.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Maaf kau mencari siapa?"

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu. Perkenalkan, saya Cho Kyuhyun kakak Cho Ahra kawannya Sungmin. Saya datang kesini untuk menjemput Sungmin". Ujarku masih dengan senyuman menawan milikku.

"Ommo! Jadi kau kakaknya Ahra yang sering dia ceritakan? Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tampan sekali nak. Aah..mari masuk, kebetulan kami sedang sarapan". Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyum di wajahku seraya mengikuti Ibu Mertuaku. Kulihat sudah ada dua orang namja di meja sedang menyantap sarapan mereka. Tapi dimana kekasihku?

"Siapa dia Umma?". Namja bertubuh gempal itu bertanya sambil menatapku tajam.

Glek ~

Jangan – jangan dia yang bernama Kangin hyung. Badannya besar sekali. Aku jadi ingat kata – kata Ahra kalau dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menggoda Sungmin. Kenapa nyaliku jadi ciut seketika -,-

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Kakak Ahra yang mendapat beasiswa di luar negeri itu. Dia datang mau menjemput Minnie".

"Ah, jadi dia orangnya? Bayanganku Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang gagah. Tak kusangka ternyata dia kurus kering begini. Hey, Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak sedang mengidap penyakit mematikan kan?"

Apa dia bilang? Aku kurus kering? Penyakitan? Ya kalau dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang gempal memang sangat jauh berbeda. Tapi, hey- dilihat dari sisi manapun aku jauh lebih tampan daripada dirimu. Oke Cho Kyuhyun kau harus dapat mengontrol emosimu jika hubunganmu ingin disetujui.

"Ya Kangin-ah. Jaga bicaramu. Dia jauh lebih tampan darimu. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang semakin lama semakin gempal. Maafkan Kangin, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia memang suka asal bicara. Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, ayo kita sarapan bersama. Minnie sebentar lagi keluar".

Hihihihi… aku terkikik dalam hati melihat wajah Kangin hyung yang berubah masam. Aah ternyata Appa mertuaku membelaku. Bagus Cho, kau harus membuat kesan yang lebih baik lagi.

"Ne, terima kasih Ahjussi, Ahjumma, Kangin hyung". Aku membungkukan badan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil posisi dudk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ya. Aku ada jadwal pagi, sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat sa– …Ky-Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ya Tuhan! Apa ini? Mengapa makhluk di hadapanku ini terlihat menggodaku? Mengapa dia memiringkan kepala sambil mengerjap imut? Dan lihat rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, kenapa malah terlihat adorable dimataku?

"Minnie! Sudah umma bilang jangan tidur terlalu larut sehingga kau bisa dibangunkan lebih pagi. Kyuhyun datang kesini ingin menjemputmu. Kalian sudah saling kenal lama?"

"Ne? Menjemputku? Kenapa kau menjumputku Kyuhyun-ah?".

"Kenapa? Ya tentu saja itu adalah kewajibanku. Kau kan kekasihku". Ucapku dengan senyuman lebar. Kulihat Minnie melebarkan mata terkejut.

"MWOO? Minnie-ah, kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan namja kurus ini? Apa tidak ada lagi namja gagah di luar sana?" aku mendelik tidak suka. Issh Namja ini, sayang dia kakaknya Minnie. Jika tidak, aku akan segera menyumpal mulutnya.

"Aissh, ternyata Minnie-ku sudah besar. Beruntung sekali kau nak bisa mendapatkan Namja tampan seperti Kyuhyun". Oh Umma mertuaku, asal kau tahu saja. Akulah yang beruntung mendapatkan anakmu. Sementara kulihat Minnie hanya menundukan wajahnya. Aissh apa dia malu? Hihihi..

"Lebih baik kau sarapan dulu Ming agar tidak lemas. Tenang saja, aku membawa motor. Kita tidak akan terlambat".

"Nah, Kyuhyun benar. Ayo cepat sarapan. Kau sering sekali melewatkan sarapanmu".

"Mwo? Jeongmal?". Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Appa mertua. Pantas saja Minnie selalu terlihat pucat setiap pagi. Ternyata karena ini.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia sering sekali tidur larut dan bangun kesiangan".

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan Minnie-ah, Kajja!" aku bangkit dan mendekati Minnie yang sedari tadi menundudukan wajahnya lalu menarik lengannya duduk disebalahku. Aku menyendokkan nasi goring ke piringnya. "Kau harus sarapan! Mulai sekarang aku akan memastikan kau sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat kuliah. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit nantinya".

Minnie hanya menganggukan kepala dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Dapat kulihat Umma dan Appa mertua tersenyum kearah kami. Haah, aku lega sekarang, sepertinya mereka merestui hubungan kami. Walaupun aku masih harus berusaha menjinakan raccoon yang sedang menatapku sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YG University**

Aku melangkahkan kaki di lorong kampus dengan senyuman sambil menggenggam tangannya. Haah~ hangat sekali. Aku sangat suke moment seperti ini.

"Eung…Kyuhyun-ah. Bisa tidak kau lepaskan genggamanmu? Semua orang melirik kearah kita". Minnie mengucapkan itu sambil menunduk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan benar saja, semua orang menatap kami dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

"Hey, kalian berdua". Ck suara cempreng itu lagi.

"A-Ahra". Ucap Minnie terbata. Mengapa dia jadi tegang begini melihat Ahra.

Kulihat Ahra melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kami, mencoba memasang deathglare. Ck, itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Apa dia lupa kalau aku lebih hebat dalam hal itu. Tapi sepertinya itu berpengaruh pada Minnie. Dia sedang mencoba melepaskan genggamanku dengan tatapan memohon. Tidak akan ku biarkan, kenapa juga Minnie harus takut dengan Ahra.

"Bisa kalin jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Ahra, aku –"

"Kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kemarin sore. Wae? Masalah?".

"MWO? Ka– kalian?". Ahra menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Cih, awas saja jika kau berani mencoba menghalangiku.

"A-Ahra. Aku bis –"

"Huaaa Minniiee! Aku senang sekali. Chukkae Chagiya. Hyaaa aku sangat senang". Tanpa diduga Ahra menubruk tubuh Minnie, memeluknya hingga tautan tangan kami terlepas. Dia mendukungku ternyata. Bagus, ini baru adik baik.

"Ahra, K- kau tidak marah?"

"Huh? Untuk apa aku marah Minnie? Aku justru sangat senang akhirnya kau mau membuka hatimu untuk namja lain. Ya meskipun sangat disayangkan mengapa kau malah menerima raja iblis ini. Apa kau tidak takut hidupku akan seperti neraka? Kalau saja dulu kau mau menerima Choi Siwon itu, pasti hidupmu akan seperti surga. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Chukkae Minnie".

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau? Mengapa kau malah berkata seperti itu pada Oppamu?! Minnie pasti akan bahagia bersamaku! Jangan bicara sembarangan!". Aku emosi juga saat Ahra justru menghinaku. Apa-apaan dia? Sementara kulihat Minnie hanya terkikik geli. Dan siapa juga Choi Siwon? Apa dai pernah menyatakan cinta pada Minnie? Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyukai Minnie-ku. Aku harus tahu siapa dia.

"Huahaaha…kau lihat kan Minnie? Auranya sudah seperti iblis. Kajja! Lebih baik kita segera masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Oppa, kami ke kelas dulu, Ne? sudah jangan memasang tampang seperti itu".

Aissh, aku hanya menggumam kecil dan mendelik pada Ahra.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut terus Kyunnie. Ahra hanya bercanda. Aku masuk kelas dulu, Ne?"

Deg ~

Ya Tuhan. Minnie tersenyum manis padaku. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kyunnie? Dia memanggilku dengan nama manis itu? Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya sekarang juga. Tapi tidak bisa karena Ahra sudah menariknya masuk kedalam kelas.

Aku sudah benar – benar jatuh padanya.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

Sore ini mereka kembali mengulang sore - sore sebelumnya. Duduk berdua di Taman sambil menikmati eskrim. Namun kali ini yang berbeda adalah raut keceriaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah yeoja kelinci yang sedang menatap sang kekasih tak henti – hentinya berbicara. Sesekali tawa lepas dari bibirnya. Jika biasanya yeoja itu bersedih dan tak jarang menangis di Taman ini. Kali ini justru kebahagianlah yang tampak jelas. Berterimakasihlah pada kekasih berwajah iblis yang selalu menemaninya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sungmin sedikit jengah ketika menyadari tatapan kyuhyun yang sepertinya gaka, err…mesum.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang melihat wajah kekasihku saat sedang tertawa. Kau terlihat lebih mempesona". Ucap Kyuhyun jujur dengan 'senyuman'nya.

"Ck, kau mulai lagi. Sudahlah berhenti menggombal, tidak akan mempan buatku. Dan hapus seringaimu itu". Sungmin mulai menggeser duduknya agak jauh. Rupanya dia sedikit takut akan wajah 'tampan' Kyuhyun.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Ya! Mengapa kau jadi bergeser kesana? Aku tidak akan memakanmu! Kemari!"

Sungmin mengkerut, tapi tetap menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Dia kembali bergeser ke tempat semula. "Habis, tampangmu menyeramkan Kyu". Ucap Sungmin sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin tidak sadar jika perbuatannya itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakannya. Kyuhyun berusaha tenang sambil mengucapkan mantra dalam hati agar tida tergoda. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memuji kekasihku saja". Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Dia takut tidak tahan. Sementara Sungmin hanya manggut – manggut tidak jelas.

"Haah~ tidak terasa sudah hampir 3 minggu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau bahagia?". Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bahagia punya kekasih sepertimu. Kau itu manja, padahal tampangmu tua tapi kelakuan seperti anak kecil. Kadang kau juga mesum. Kau malas, mukamu jerawatan, seringaimu seperti ib –"

"Ya! Sudah cukup! Menyesal aku bertanya padamu". Kyuhyun merungut kesal. Dia agak sensitive jika ada yang bilang wajahnya tua.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Lihat saja, belum apa – apa dia sudah merajuk. Jika ditanya apa Sungmin bahagia? Entah kenapa dia pasti akan menjawab iya. Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya nyaman. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun membuat dia bahagia. Setiap pulang kuliah Kyuhyun selalu mengajaknya makan eskrim di Taman ini. Taman tempat dia menangis dulu karena teringat Jungmo. Tapi entah mengapa jika bersama Kyuhyun, dia tidak sekalipun teringat Jungmo. Tapi bukan berarti dia sudah mencintai Kyuhyun. Karena sampai detik ini, Sungmin masih sangat sadar jika hatinya masih milik Jungmo.

"Ayolah Kyuniee~ aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu, Ne?". Sungmin mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun dengan sengaja membuat nada manja. Jika sudah seperti ini, pasti Kyuhyun akan kalah.

"Aiissh, Baik, baiklah. Sudah aku tidak marah. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!". Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Sungmin. Mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya.

"Hihihi…kau lucu Kyuhyun-ah… hem, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Mengapa kau sering sekali mengajakku kesini? Kau tahukan, aku –"

"Karena aku ingin mengubah tempat ini menjadi tempat dengann kenangan indah kau bersamaku. Bukan tempat dengan kenangan burukmu dan namja tak tahu diri itu". Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri jika arti tempat ini bagi Sungmin perlahan mulai berubah. Berkat Kyuhyun, perlahan Sungmin melupakan kesedihannya.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kajja Kyuhyun-ah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok aku ada tes, aku harus belajar". Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taman dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki perkarangan rumahnya dengan ceria. Sedari tadi senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari mengantarnya. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Sungmin.

Cklek~

"Umma aku pu –"

"Hai yeoja kelinci. Kenapa kau baru pulang?".

Deg ~

'**D-Dia….kenapa?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hyaaa selesai juga…

Mianhae buat updatenya yang lama *pulsa modem abis*

Mianhae buat ceritanya yang makin aneh aja T_T

Gomawo yang udah bersedia baca dan nyempetin review..

Sumpah aku seneng banget ada yang ngebaca apalagi ngereview FF ini *bahagia tak terhingga*

Big thanks to :

Iinx . artie1, ImSFS, Sunghyunnie, rositakyuhyun, qniee love nest, Kyumin, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol, coffeewie kyumin , haha21, Tania3424, Guest, is0live89, 1307 kms, Tika, hyuknie, Margareth pumpkins, KyuMin21Yes, CharolineElf, justreader , MO ELF, AegyoAutis, Minnie2124, kunochan, Tika, JoBel13ve,

Sekali lagi makasih…hiksss terharu :')

*deep bow*

~ restiero ~

Please RnR ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm With You**

**Chap 7**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

**.**

Cklek~

"Umma aku pu –"

"Hai yeoja kelinci. Kenapa kau baru pulang?".

Deg ~

'**Dia….kenapa?'**

**~oOo~**

"Hey, Sungminnie. Kenapa kau melamun?". Jungmo mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Ah…oh…O–Oppa, kenapa kau ada disini?". Tanya Sungmin tanpa melihat wajah Jungmo. Dia sedang mencoba menetralkan perasaannya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja berkunjung ke rumah sahabatku. Sudah lama bukan aku tidak berkunjung. Dan lagi pula….aku merindukanmu~". Sungmin menarik napas dalam mencoba menenangkan diri. Jantungnya berdebar saat Jungmo mengatakan itu. Tapi, dia juga sangat benci dengan sikap Jungmo. Selalu saja dia menggodanya. Tak taukah Jungmo bagaimana perasaan Sungmin jika dia terus saja diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Ya! Jungmo-ah, sedang apa kau disitu? Mencoba merayu Minnie, eoh? Dan kau Minnie, kenapa baru pulang? Kemana namja kurus itu membawamu?".

"Ya! Oppa! Jangan terus menghinanya seperti itu. Iissh kau ini, lagipula ini belum terlalu larut. Sudahlah lebih baik aku ke kamar". Minnie segera bergegas menjauh dari Jungmo. Lega, karena Kangin datang dan secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya dari Jungmo. Ooh Sungmin tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi jika Kangin tidak datang tepat waktu.

"Iisshh anak itu. Jungmo-ah sedang apa kau tadi?". Tatapan Kangin mengintimidasi Jungmo. Tai Jungmo seolah tidak takut dan membalas tatapan Kangin.

"Apa? Aku hanya menyapanya, apa itu tidak boleh juga? Mana minumnya? Aku haus!". Jungmo segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kangin hanya mendesah dan memposisikan diri di sebelah Jungmo.

"Hah, anak itu sering sekali pergi berkencan dengan namja kurus itu. Apa bagusnya dia?". Jungmo mengernyit mendengar gumaman Kangin. "Kencan? Namja kurus? Siapa maksudmu Kangin-ah?".

"Sungminnie.. dia sudah mempunyai kekasih sekarang".

Jungmo terbelalak tidak percaya. "MWO? Ke–kekasih? Bagaimana bisa?" Dia menutup mulutnya karena shock.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu bagaimana bisa? Ya tentu saja bisa! Sungminnie-ku sangat manis. Ani..lebih tepatnya dia sempurna. Banyak namja yang jatuh hati padanya!". Kangin mendelik kesal dengan kata – kata Jungmo yang terkesan meremehkan adiknya.

"Bu–bukan begitu Kangin-ah. Ma–maksudku kenapa Sungminnie bisa mempunyai kekasih? Ani…maksudku bukankah Sungminnie tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya? Lagipula dia masih kecil untuk mempunyai kekasih. Kenapa kau mengijinkan begitu saja Kangin-ah. Bagaimana jika nanti orang itu berbuat macam – macam pada Sungminnie? Bagaiman– ".

"Ya! Ya! Jungmo-ah! Kenapa jadi kau yang cerewet seperti itu? Minnie sudah cukup dewasa untuk mempunyai kekasih. Untuk apa aku melarangnya? Aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai namja kurus itu. Tapi Minnie terlihat lebih bahagia sejak bersama dengannya. Minnie-kami tidak pernah murung lagi. Karena itu orang tua kami menyetujuinya". Ucap Kangin serius dan entah kenapa diiringi dengan senyuman.

Jungmo yang mendengar ucapan Kangin terlihat berpikir. **'Yeoja-ku terlihat bahagia? Apa Minnie mencintai namja itu? Tapi mengapa bisa secepat ini?' **Batin Jungmo yang 'sedikit' tidak terima.

~oOo~

TING … TONG

Cklek –

"Nuguseyo?". Tanya seseorang yang membukakan pintu.

"Kau Siapa?". Seseorang yang di depan pintu balik bertanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau balik bertanya. Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa kau kesini?". Seseorang yang membuka pintu bertanya dengan ketus.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Kau bukan penghuni rumah ini".

"Ya! Kau–"

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah datang? Kenapa masih di depan pintu? Ayo masuk!". Seseorang dari dalam rumah menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil dua orang di depan pintu. "Ah, Ne Umma". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya seraya melangkah masuk tanpa memandang seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu dengan tampangnya yang terkejut.

"Ck, kau datang pagi sekali. Pasti kau ingin menumpang sarapan".

Ctak

"Aww..appo Umma". Kangin memegang kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban jitakan sang Umma.

"Rasakan! Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit saja pada Kyuhyun". Kangin hanya mencibir menanggapi dan mulai mendudukan diri di sofa dekat Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Umma, lagipula aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan disini. Minnie ada tes, dia tidak boleh terlambat. Biar nanti kami saran di kampus saja". Kyuhyun memaksakan senyumnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah ingin memukul Kangin. Tapi mengingat badan mereka yang jauh berbeda, Kyuhyun urung melakukannya.

"Baiklah, Umma panggilkan Minnie dulu, Ne?" Baru saja Nyonya Lee ingin melangkah, dia kembali menoleh pada seseorang yang tidak beranjak dari pintu sejak tadi. "Jungmo-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?".

Jungmo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah..Ani Ahjumma". Dia mulai melangkah masuk dan menunduk merutuki kebodohannya. Nyonya Lee hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah pergi.

"Hey, kenapa kau datang pagi sekali?" Tanya Kangin yang kali ini bernada ramah. Mungkin Kangin ingin sedikit berbincang dengan 'calon adik ipar'-nya.

"Hari ini Minnie ada tes hyung. Jangan sampai dia terlambat masuk kelas Leeteuk noona". Ujar Kyuhyun setelah bisa menetralkan diri dari keterkejutan mendengar suara ramah Kangin.

Kangin terbelalak terkejut dengan penuturan Kyuhyun, "Mwo? Leeteuk Noona? Kau memanggil Park Seongsaenim dengan 'noona?"

"Ne…Leeteuk Noona sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggil seperti itu. Kami cukup dekat, dia juga sangat baik. Lagipula beda usia kami hanya 7 tahun. Waeyo? Kau mengenal Leeteuk Noona?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Aku adalah alumni dari YG University. Saat itu, Teukie sama sepertimu, dia masih seorang assisten. Dan yang terpenting adalah, dia orang yang kucintai". Kangin tersenyum sambil menerawang memikirkan hal tidak jelas.

"Jadi hyung dan noona sepasang kekasih, begitu?"

Kangin menoleh dan wajahnya berubah lesu. "Sayangnya tidak. Sebelum lulus aku sempat menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi dia belum menjawabnya. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya…..Kyuhyun-ah, maukah kau membantuku mendekati teuki My Angel? Kau sangat dekat dengannya bukan?". Mata Kangin berubah berbinar dan memohon pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat adanya kesempatan, tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

"Tentu saja hyung. Itu urusan mudah. Leeteuk Noona sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya". Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

Mata Kangin semakin berbinar mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Bagus. Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah. Kau memang calon adik ipar-ku yang pengertian". Ujar Kangin sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemenangan, **'Yess.. akhirnya raccoon ini bisa ku taklukan'.**

"Ya! Kangin-ah! Mengapa kau mudah sekali memberi restu?!"

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?". Ujar Kangin heran. Rupanya sedari tadi Kangin tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungmo. Jungmo mendelik kesal, "Sedari tadi! Kangin-ah mengapa kau mudah memberi restu?". Jungmo kesal dengan sikap Kangin sekarang yang justru terlihat sangat menerima Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Dia siapa hyung?"

"Ooh…dia Kim Jungmo, sahabatku". Jawab Kangin santai dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jungmo. **'Tidak penting' **Batin Kangin.

Sementara Kyuhyun memperhatikan Jungmo dengan seksama, **'Begini namja yang tidak bisa dilupakan my bunny-Min? wajahnya bahkan tidak ada seperempat tampan wajahku'. **Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan _deathglare_-nya. "Annyeong Jungmo hyung. Perkenalkan, Kyuhyun imnida. Saya kekasih Sungminnie. Ah, ani…. Suami Sungminnie di masa depan". Seringai penuh keluar dari wajahnya.

Jungmo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. **'cih..percaya diri sekali dia. Sungminnie tidak mungkin mau menikah dengannya'**

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kyuhyun-ssi. Sungminn–"

"Kyuhyun-ah, maaf menunggu lama". Ucapan Jungmo terpotong dengan suara merdu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang semakin hari terlihat semakin manis. Dan beruntunglah dia karena sekarang Sungmin adalah kekasihnya.

"Gwaenchana chagiyaa...hem…semakin hari kau semakin manis saja". Sungmin tertunduk malu mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. Sementara Jungmo menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Kangin hanya mendengus melihat rayuan gombal Kyuhyun pada adiknya. "Sudah sana, sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat. Jangan sampai teuki-ku marah padamu Minnie-ah".

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun bangkit dan langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Ne, hyung. Kami berangkat dulu, akan aku sampaikan salam-mu pada Leeteuk noona. Annyeong Kangin hyung. Annyeong Jungmo-ssi". Seringai penuh kemenangan Kyuhyun lemparkan pada Jungmo.

Jungmo menatap tajam dua punggung yang mulai melangkah pergi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat ketika melihat genggaman tangan kedua orang itu.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Untuk apa dia ada dirumahmu?". Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datar. Saat ini mereka memang tengah berada di kantin kampus untuk sarapan.

"Huh?" Sungmin yang memang sedang focus melahap makanannya sedikit tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa Jungmo ada di rumahmu, Sungminnie?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Namun kali ini dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Oh itu… entahlah, dia hanya menginap semalam". Ucap Sungmin enteng setelah berhasil menelan makanannya.

"MWOO? Menginap? Ya! Untuk apa dia menginap dirumahmu?". Kyuhyun kaget bukan main mendengarnya, apalagi Sungmin juga menjawabnya dengan santai.

Sungmin menutup telinganya seketika "Iiishhh kenapa kau berteriak? Lagipula dia sudah terbiasa menginap dulu. Sudahlah aku ke kelas dulu, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai". Sungmin bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tampang shock dan menahan cemburu. "Ya! Minnie-ah! Aisshh…".

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa kau berteriak di kantin?" seorang namja dengan senyum menawan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Ck, kau lagi… Mau apa? Minta bantuan mangajarimi lagi? Aku tidak mau, kau terlalu babo".

Ctakk..

"Aww…Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku assisten dosen disini. Jangan sembarangan memukul kepalaku!"

"Kau ini tetap tidak berubah. Sopanlah sedikit! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Tapi kau memang babo! Lihat, bahkan aku lulus terlebih dahulu darimu!"

"Ya ya ya aku akui, kau memang sedikit lebih pintar dariku. Tapi bukan berarti aku babo! Hanya sedikit kurang pintar". Kyuhyun melihat malas namja dihadapannya saat ini. Dia tidak mau pernah mengakui kebodohannya.

"Ada apa?". Donghae –namja itu- yang memang sudah ada di kantin sejak tadi, tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Lelaki itu hyung. Dia kembali muncul setelah berbulan – bulan tidak muncul. Bahkan dia menginap dirumah Sungminnie". Kyuhyun mendesah kecil sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

Donghae mengernyit, "Lantas? Apa dia jauh lebih tampan dan lebih pintar darimu makanya kau takut kalah saing begitu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Yang benar saja hyung! Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding diriku. Aku jauh lebih tampan darinya dan aku yakin aku juga jauh lebih pintar darinya". Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya bangga. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali mendesah lemah. "Tapi orang itu lebih beruntung dariku hyung. Dia memiliki hati Minnie".

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini Kyuhyun-ah? Kemana sikap pantang menyerah dan tak mau mengalahmu?". Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu. sungguh ini bukan Kyuhyun yang dia kenal.

"Aku hanya takut hyung, apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja salah! Kau sudah mencintainya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan selama itu kau selalu takut. Kau tidak boleh takut lagi sekarang!" Donghae geram melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kembali takut. Dia sudah senang ketika tahu Kyuhyun akan berusaha mendapatkan cintanya itu. Ya, pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin di Taman waktu itu bukanlah yang pertama. Kyuhyun sudah bertemu dan mencintai Sungmin jauh sebelum Sungmin bertemu dengan Ahra. Sebelum Sungmin melabuhkan hatinya pada Jungmo. Namun, Kyuhyun saat itu terlalu takut untuk mendekati sekedar berkenalan dengan Sungmin. Dia hanya mampu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sampai saat dia akan pergi karena mendapat beasisawa, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Donghae bahwa dia akan lulus lebih cepat dan mencari Sungmin untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Namun yang terjadi, Sungmin sudah menyerahkan hatinya kepada orang lain. Dan Kyuhyun butuh perjuangan ekstra keras untuk merebut hatinya.

"Kau benar hyung. Aku tidak boleh takut lagi sekarang! Mungkin benar namja itu telah memiliki hati Sungmin, tapi itu dulu. Aku yakin lambat laun hati Sungmin akan menjadi milikku. Karena aku adalah takdirnya!" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Donghae yang melihatnyapun ikut tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali bersemangat. **'itu baru Kyuhyun yang ku kenal'**

~oOo~

Saat ini dua orang itu kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama di Taman. Namun wajah sang yeoja masih di tekuk. Rupanya Sungmin masih kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Hey, ayolah chagiya. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya cemburu melihat kau bertemu dengannya lagi. Jangan cemberut terus". Kyuhyun terus membujuk Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau berteriak seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah".

"Ne, baik. Maafkan aku ya?". Kyuhyun mencoba memasang puppy-eyes nya yang gagal total. Sungmin yang melihat itu malah tertawa. Sungguh sangat lucu pikirnya. "Hahaha… sudah..sudah jangan memasang raut seperti itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, hahaha"

"Jeongmal?". Sungmin mengangguk di sela tawanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang seraya merapatkan diri. Tangannya pun mulai ia lingkarkan di pundak Sungmin. "Eh?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Udara mulai dingin". Kilah Kyuhyun saat dirasa Sungmin akan mengeluarkan protes.

"Besok Jungmo Oppa bertunangan". Kyuhyun menoleh, menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan katanya. "Dia mengundangku….apakah aku harus datang?".

"Datang saja. Aku akan menemanimu". Sekarang Sungmin yang menoleh, "Tap–"

"Tenang saja…aku akan terus berada disampingmu".

~oOo~

Acara pertunangan itu telah selesai. Saat ini para tamu sedang menikmati jamuan mewah yang tersedia. Mereka juga mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan yang sudah resmi bertunangan itu. Acara ini memang terbilang cukup mewah mengingat betapa pentingnya jabatan kedua orangtua pasangan di dunia bisnis.

Sungmin harus mati-matian menahan airmata yang ingin membuncah keluar saat menyaksikan prosesi itu berlangsung. Ingin sekali dia lari dari tempat ini karena tidak kuat. Tetapi, lelaki yang terus berada disampingnya dan menggenggam hangat tangannya telah memberinya semangat. Sungmin tidak boleh lari lagi, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menyaksikan ini. Lagipula, bukankah sekarang ada seseorang yang bersedia melangkah bersamanya? Seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya serta memberinya kekuatan dan cinta.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita pulang".

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan dahi curiga. "Kenapa? Kau ingin lari lagi?".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan begitu…buat apa kita berlama-lama disini? Kita cukup memberi mereka selamat dan pulang kan? Lagipula….Aku melihat kedai eskrim baru, dan entah mengapa aku ingin makan eskrim berdua denganmu di Taman". Sungmin menunduk malu saat mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Sungmin yang mulai merona. "Aigoo..bilang saja kau ingin berduaan denganku chagiyaa~ kalau begitu, kajja! Tapi sebelumnya kita harus memberi selamat dulu pada mereka". Kyuhyun mulai melangkah dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepala masih dengan tertunduk malu.

"Hai Jungmo Oppa, Chaerin-ssi. Selamat atas pertunangan kalian". Sungmin mengucapkan kata itu dengan tenang. Entah kenapa perasaan gemetar tadi sudah tidak Sungmin rasakan lagi. Atau karena namja disampingnya ini yang sekarang telah merubah genggaman tangan mereka menjadi sebuah rangkulan mesra di pundak?

"Selamat, Jungmo-ssi. Aku harap hubungan ini akan terus belanjut hingga ke altar". Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut mengucapkan selamat.

"N-ne.. terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi…Sungminnie". Jungmo melihat Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Chaerin hanya tersenyum sinis pada Sungmin. "Terimakasih". Ucapnya.

"Baiklah.. kami harus pamit dulu, terimakasih atas undangan dan jamuannya. Annyeong Oppa, Chaerin-ssi". Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan dan segera berbalik melangkah pergi sebelum….

"Kalian mau kemana?" Suara Jungmo menghentikan langkah mereka. Kyuhyun berbalik dan ter'senyum' . "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu Jungmo-ssi. Annyeong". Kali ini mereka benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu. Jungmo menatap punggung Sungmin dengan tatapan bersalah dan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…ternyata benar dugaanku. Eskrim ini lebih enak". Sungmin memakan eskrimnya dengan sangat nikmat. Wajahnya terlihat seperti bocah berusia lima tahun jika sedang memakan eskrim.

"Eskrimku lebih enak dari eskrimmu Minnie Chagi".

Sungmin langsung menoleh seketika melihat Kyuhyun yang juga sedang asik menikmati eskrimnya. "Eh? Jeongmal? Eskrimmu rasa blueberry kan? Aku tidak pernah memakan eskrim blueberry". Katanya masih terus melihat Eskrim Kyuhyun penuh minat.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau mencoba rasa lain selain strawberry. Kau mau?". Sungmin mengangguk mantap saat Kyuhyun memberinya penawaran. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang terus menatap eskrimnya. Kyuhyun mulai menyendokkan eskrimnya ke Sungmin dan….

"Hahahahaha". Tawa Kyuhyun terlepas setelah berhasil mengerjai Sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat ini mulutku jadi belepotan eskrim. Iisshh kau ini! Aku tidak membawa tissue maupun sapu tangan". Seketika tawa Kyuhyun berhenti. Matanya menatap bibir Sungmin yang penuh eskrim karena perbuatan isengnya tadi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangan Sungmin saat hendak membersihkan bibirnya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun. "Biar aku yang bersihkan". Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Kepalanya semakin dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau bawa sapu tangan? Sini, aku pin–"

Chu ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeay chap 7 is up!

Cepet kan? Hehe

Kalau mood-ku baik dan ga ada tugas, kerjaan juga nyantai pasti updatenya bisa cepet..

Jadi doain aja ya mood-ku selalu baik dan ga pernah ada tugas *kekeke

Makasih yang sebesar – besarnya buat reader yang udah nyempetin baca dan ga bosen buat review,, review kalian memberik semangat.. yeayy..

Big thanks to :

**Iinx . artie1****, ****ImSFS****, ****Sunghyunnie****,****rositakyuhyun****,**** qniee love nest,**** Kyumin,****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****,**** coffeewie kyumin**** ,**** haha21, Tania3424,**** Guest,****is0live89****,**** 1307 kms,**** Tika,****hyuknie****,**** Margareth pumpkins,**** KyuMin21Yes,****CharolineElf****,****justreader**** ,****MO ELF, ****AegyoAutis, Minnie2124, ****kunochan****, JoBel13ve, **** , Mard 707, ****Rieke Ilma**

Aku sayang kalian ^^

*deep bow*

~ restiero ~

Please RnR


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm With You**

**Chap 8**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

**.**

.

Malam semakin larut. Udarapun semakin dingin. Tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi sepasang kekasih yang sejak beberapa menit lalu tidak merubah posisinya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengecup bibir plum Sungmin. Menyesapi betapa manisnya bibir merah muda itu.

Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut atas tindakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kini mulai memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap lumatan kecil dibibirnya. Sungmin mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik saat dia membalas ciuman yang telah berubah menjadi lumatan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang di sela ciumannya saat Sungmin mulai membalas. Walau masih terkesan ragu, tapi Sungmin sudah mulai mengikuti alur permainannya. Kyuhyun semakin menambah intensitas ciumannya ketika tangan Sungmin mulai mengalung indah di lehernya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa dia kehendaki. Ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan membuatnya terbuai. Sungmin dapat merasakan ketulusan cinta di setiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

.

.

.

TING TONG ~

Cklekk..

"Eh? Kyuhyun Oppa? Kenapa kau memencet bel?". Kyuhyun melangkah masuk tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Ahra.

"Ya! Oppa! Kau kenapa lagi?". Ahra mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang terus saja tersenyum sangat manis. "Oppa! Kau kenapa?". Ahra mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia takut Kyuhyun akan menjadi gila bila terus tersenyum seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya mengacak lembut rambut Ahra. "Rasanya manis sekali". Setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Ahra dengan raut tidak percayanya.

~oOo~

**YG University**

"Minnie"

"….."

"Sungminnie"

"….."

"Bunny-Ming"

"….."

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!"

"M-mwo? Waeyo Ahra?". Sungmin teersentak seketika.

"Kenapa katamu? Kau yang kenapa Lee Sungmin?! Sedari pagi kau hanya melamun sampai di tegur Han Seongsaenim di kelas tadi, dan sekarang kau masih juga melamun tidak jelas! Bahkan kau tidak mendengar ceritaku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?!" Ucap Ahra penuh emosi.

Sungmin tertunduk merasa bersalah, "Mianhae Ahra. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya…." Sungmin tidak dapat melanjutnkan kata – katanya. Entahlah dia sendiri juga bingung.

Ahra mendesah lemah, bukan maksudnya untuk membentak Sungmin seperti itu. "Heehh.. gwaenchana Minnie-ah. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Memangnya kau kenapa? Apa karena Kyuhyun Oppa tidak bisa menjemputmu tadi pagi sehingga kau merindukannya? Bahkan kalian belum bertemu kan sejak tadi pagi?" Sungmin merona mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa lega ketika mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak dapat menjemputnya pagi ini karena akan ada rapat. Sungmin merasa belum siap bertemu Kyuhyun karena kejadian malam itu. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Aigoo…kenapa wajahmu memerah Minnie-ah? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kyuhyun Oppa? Hahaha… pantas saja sejak semalam Oppa selalu tersenyum senang. Ayo katakan apa yang terjadi?" Ahra mencolek dagu Sungmin mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"A-aniyo, Ahra! Kami hanya–"

"Hai Chagiya~ kau disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu dari tadi". Suara bass itu muncul tiba – tiba dengan rangkulan di pundak Sungmin.

Deg ~

Sungmin tersentak ketika merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau yang kemana saja Oppa? Kau tahu, kekasihmu ini dari tadi melamun. Aku rasa dia sudah sangat merindukanmu Oppa". Sungmin mendongak berusaha memberikan deathglare pada Ahra. Sementara Ahra hanya terkikik geli melihat rona wajah sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Wah benarkah? Kau merindukanku chagi? Heemm pantas dari tadi aku juga tidak henti memikirkanmu". Suara Kyuhyun yang tepat di telinganya membuat degup jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya telah berubah sangat merah ketika bayangan kejadian tadi malam yang entah kenapa muncul lagi dalam pikirannya. **'aku harus segera pergi dari sini'** batinnya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Tadi Shin Seongsaenim memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu Ahra, Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong". Sungmin langsung pergi terburu – buru meninggalkan kakak beradik yang terheran melihat sikapnya.

.

.

"Huh aku selamat". Sungmin mendesah lega karena sudah berhasil pergi dari tempat itu.

"Minnie-ah!"

Deg ~

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara bass itu memanggilnya. **'kumohon jangan sekarang'.** Batinnya.

Sreet

Kyuhyun menangkap lengan Sungmin dan membalikan badan Sungmin berhadapan dengannya. "Kau mau kemana?".

"A-aku kan sudah bilang, Shin Seongsaenim memanggilku". Sungmin menjawab tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun makin tersenyum melihat tingkah gugup kekasihnya. Sepertinya dia tahu alasannya.

"Hey, kau mau menghindariku".

"Ti-tidak. Aku kan sudah bil–"

"Shin Seongsaenim tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sedang merawat istrinya yang sakit". Sungmin membelalak dan menjadi semakin salah tingkah. Bisa - bisanya dia lupa, Kyuhyun kan pasti lebih tahu darinya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi lorong kampus. Suasana kampus memang agak sepi hari ini. "Apa kau marah padaku atas kejadian semalam Ming?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengkap pandangan Sungmin, "Ming..apa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku minta maa–"

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak marah padamu, itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Dan lagipula aku…..aku….". Sungmin kembali diam. Mencoba memahami perasaannya saat ini. Sementara seringai Kyuhyun kembali mengembang. Sungmin tidak marah padanya, berarti dia menyukainya kan?

"Kalau kau tidak marah, berarti kau menyukainya kan? Bahkan kau membalasnya". Sontak wajah Sungmin kembali memerah. Ia merutuki perbuatan dan perkataannya. "A-aku tidak bilang seperti itu!" Sungmin menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Hahahaha… yasudah mungkin kau hanya malu mengakuinya. Kau tahu? Semalam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku". Kyuhyun menerawang mengingat momen indahnya sambil menjilat seduktif bibirnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sungguh, ia benar – benar malu saat ini.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Taman Hiburan saja? Kau tidak ada kelas lagi bukan. Sekaligus aku ingin membayar liburanmu yang rusak waktu lalu karenaku". Sekali lagi, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk saat Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka dan membawanya pergi.

~oOo~

Hooekk … hoeekkk

"Hahahaha… ternyata kau penakut sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Hahaha". Disinilah mereka di taman kecil dalam Lotte World. Mereka baru saja selesai menaiki wahana tornado *anggep aja gitu ya* dan Kyuhyun langsung muntah -_-

Hoeekkk….hooeekkk

"Eh?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memelas dan tubuhnya yang bergetar saat mereka masih dalam antrian, mulai khawatir mendengar Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan isi perutnya, wajahnya pun sangat pucat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Sungmin ikut memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan tidak enak juga melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Hmm.. gwaenchana chagiya. Ayo kau ingin main apa lagi sekarang? Kora – kora? Halilintar? Atau Hysteria?". Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kyuhyun sedang menahan mual dan mencoba melawan rasa takutnya saat ini. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat itu menjadi iba. Memang awalnya dia hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun atas liburannya yang Kyuhyun kacaukan waktu itu. Tapi, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat, dia tidak tega juga. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu".

"Eh? Kenapa begitu chagi? Bukankah waktu itu kau ingin menaiki wahana itu? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak apa – apa. Aku akan….akan menemanimu". Kyuhyu menelan ludahnya susah. Kalau bukan demi Sungmin, jangan harap dia mau menaiki wahana yang menurutnya membahayakan nyawanya itu. **'bisa-bisa aku mati muda' **batinnya.

"Kau yakin ingin menaiki wahana itu?" Sungmin menaikan alisnya.

"Eh? Eoh.."

"Hahaha.. sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah. Lebih baik kita menikmati wahana yang jauh lebih santai. Bukankah begitu kencan seharusnya?". Sungmin mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya berjalan. Kyuhyun sempat tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan dan sikap Sungmin seperti itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman mengembang di bibir tebalnya sambil berucap syukur dalam hati karena ia tidak jadi mati muda.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu sayang~ ahh.. lihat itu ada stand panah(?). Ayo kita kesana" Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Permisi tuan, bagaimana caranya jika aku ingin mendapatkan boneka bunny yang besar itu?". Kyuhyun menunjuk boneka pink bunny yang besar. "Oh, kau hanya perlu memanah kartu As hati pada dinding itu sebanyak 3 kali dan tidak boleh keluar jalur tuan". Kata sang penjaga memberitahu sambil memberian busur dan tiga panah pada Kyuhyun.

"Hem..baiklah. Lee Sungminnie chagi, lihatlah aksi kekasihmu yang tampan ini. Aku akan memberikanmu boneka itu". Sungmin terkikik geli melihat wajah serius Kyuhyun.

Zziing ~

Satu berhasil, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Zziing ~

Dua berhasil, senyuman semakin lebar.

Zziing ~

"MWOO?"

"Maaf Tuan, anda gagal". Sang penjaga ingin mengambil kembali busur dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Eh tidak bisa! Berikan aku panah. Aku akan mencobanya lagi!". Penjaga itu hanya bergumam dan memberikan anak panah lagi.

Berkali – kali Kyuhyun mencoba, tapi selalu saja gagal pada tembakan ketiga. "Aaarrgghhh…kenapa gagal terus sih". Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Anda sudah mencoba berulang kali tuan dan selalu gagal. Lebih baik anda minggir, yang lain juga ingin mencobanya". Sang Penjaga sudah mulai malas rupanya.

"Mwo? Tidak bisa! Aku akan mencobanya sampai berhasil!".

"Tapi ini sudah yang ke tujuh kali anda mencoba". Sang penjaga berusaha sabar. "Ahh, ani. Aku mas–". Kyuhyun menoleh saat Sungmin memegang lengannya. "Sudah Kyu, kita lanjutkan jalan – jalannya saja, ne?".

"Tapi Ming–" Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dari tempat itu. Ia sudah lelah berdiri disana terus. Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Dia kesal sekaligus malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Hari ini sudah dua kali dia gagal menunjukkan kejantannya. Dia takut Sungmin merasa kecewa.

Melihat itu, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. "Hey, ayolah. Mengapa kau jadi cemberut begitu? Kau kan yang mengajakku bersenang – senang. Mengapa sekarang kau jadi seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan wajah tertekuknya. Sungmin terkikik geli melihatnya. "Sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku sudah mempunyai banyak boneka, tak apa". Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearah Sungmin. "Hahh..padahal aku kan ingin menghadiahkanmu boneka itu…ya sudah kalau begitu kita ke tempat lain saja". Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berjalan.

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain di Taman Hiburan seharian. Mereka menaiki wahana – wahana kecil seperti Istana Boneka, Komidi Putar, Rajawali, Bom Bom Car *ini kenapa jadi wahana dufan semua ya?* bahkan saking penasarannya Kyuhyun kembali mencoba stand panah itu untuk mendapatkan boneka, yang tetap saja gagal.

Hingga akhirnya disinilah akhir dari perjalanan mereka hari ini. Menikmati angin malam yang sejuk dalam Bianglala sambil menikmati kembang gula yang manis. "Waah, aku tidak menyangka jika naik Bianglala di malam hari sambil memakan kembang gula sangat menyenangkan. Gomawo Kyuhyunnie". Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas dari Sungmin. Dia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat gembira.

"Apa kau bahagia Minnie Chagi?"

Sungmin menoleh, "Tentu saja. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah atas semua yang telah kau berikan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas semua kebaikanmu". Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau cukup berikan hatimu. Berikan cintamu untukku".

Sungmin tersontak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "A-aku… aku–"

"Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang Ming. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku saat ini juga. Bagiku, saat ini kau sudah mau mencoba membuka hatimu untukku itu sudah cukup. Dan aku yakin suatu saat kau akan membalas kata cintaku untukmu". Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lekat. Sungguh, membayangkan Sungmin mengatakan cinta padanya adalah hal terindah yang sangat ia idamkan.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Sampai saat ini dia belum yakin dengan persaannya sendiri, akankah ia bisa membalas perasaan Kyuhyun nantinya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak begitu mengerti. Mengapa kau mau melakukan hal sejauh ini. Maksudku, aku belum tentu bisa membalas perasaanmu Kyuhyn-ah".

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggemgam kedua tangan Sungmin. "Bukankah sudah sering kali aku katakan? Karena aku mencintaimu. Itulah alasan aku melakukan ini. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku telah melihatmu lebih dulu jauh sebelum kau berteman dengan Ahra".

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu menanyakan lagi alasan aku melakukan ini semua. Karena sampai kapanpun jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku mencintaimu". Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Entah kenapa saat ini Sungmin merasakan getaran halus dalam dadanya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika nantinya aku benar – benar tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu Kyu?". Kyuhyun terdiam. Entahlah, dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana jika nantinya perasaannya tidak terbalas. Yang dia tahu Sungmin adalah takdirnya. Dia sangat yakin cintanya aka terbalas. Untuk apa dia dipertumakan lagi dengan cinta lamanya dan diberikan kesempatan untuk sedekat ini jika bukan karena mereka ditakdirkan bersama bukan?

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu Ming. Entahlah, tapi aku sangat yakin kau di takdirkan untukku begitun sebaliknya". Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun semakin kuat. "Tap Kyu–"

"Ssstt..kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu untuk saat ini. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya. Dan bukalah hatimu sebebasnya. Jangan memaksakan keras. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu. Aku berjanji".

Chu ~

Dan bibir tebal itu kembali mengecup bibir tipis menggoda itu. Entah dapat keberanian darimana Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Dia tidak takut jika nantinya Sungmin akan marah atas kelakuaannya. Dia sangat yakin Sungmin juga menyukainya.

Dan beruntunglah Kyuhyun, karena kenyataannya Sungmin tidak bisa menolak ciumannya. Dia merasa beku seketika. Tetapi perlahan, dia sudah bisa menikamatinya. Sungmin mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Debaran jantung Sungmin semakin membuncah. Dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Dia menyukai ciuman ini? Tentu saja. Bahkan dia sangat menyukainya. Entah mengapa ciuman Kyuhyun memberikan rasa baru dalam dirinya yang dia sendiri belum tahu rasa apa itu. Apakah ini cinta? Tidak, Sungmin belum berani untuk menyebut demikian. Dia takut jika rasa ini salah dan malah akan menyakiti Kyuhyun nantinya. Selama ini saja, Sungmin merasa sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin semakin erat. Berusaha menekan lebih dalam tengkuknya agar ciuman romantis yang telah ia bangun tidak berkahir terlalu cepat. Sungmin makin terbuai, akal sehatnya seolah tidak bekerja pada saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai saat Sungmin mulai berani aktif membalas pagutannya. Kyuhyun baru akan sedikit menggigit bibir Sungmin untuk memudahkan akses lidahnya menyapa goa hangat mulut Sungmin sebelum….

"Ehm… maaf Tuan dan Nona. Apakah proses ini masih sangat lama? Lebih baik anda lanjutkan saja di tempat lain. Saya sudah menunggu selama 5 menit disini". Petugas Bianglala itu mengfinterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak melepaskan pagutan mereka dan memandang kesekeliling. Dan benar saja, mereka sudah menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Ada yang geleng – geleng kepala, tersenyum tersipu, bahkan ada orangtua yang memberi _deathglare_ kepada mereka seraya menutupi mata anaknya.

"Mi-mianhae. Kami sudah selesai". Kyuhyun merunduk meminta maaf dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin keluar dari wahana itu menuju Taman dekat Bianglala yang agak sepi dengan setengah berlari. Rona merah terlihat sangat jelas di pipi mereka. Sangat malu kegiatan mereka dilihat banyak orang.

"Haah…hahh... Maafkan aku Minnie Chagi. Aku tak menyadari Bianglala-nya berhenti". Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit terengah. Sementara Sungmin? Matanya masih setia memperhatikan semut – semut yang berjalan di rerumputan.

Tap tap tap

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Huh?"

Bugh

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianhae…mianhae…mianhae..

Bukan maksud buat update lama..

Tapi….tapi..

Sekali lagi Mianhae :'(

Mohon bersabar ya buat diriku yg babo ini…

**Big thanks to :**

**Iinx . artie1****, ****ImSFS****, ****Sunghyunnie****,****rositakyuhyun****,**** qniee love nest,**** Kyumin,****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****,**** coffeewie kyumin**** ,**** haha21, Tania3424,**** Guest,****is0live89****,**** 1307 kms,**** Tika,****hyuknie****,**** Margareth pumpkins,**** KyuMin21Yes,****CharolineElf****,****justreader**** ,****MO ELF, ****AegyoAutis, Minnie2124, ****kunochan****, JoBel13ve, **** , Mard 707, ****Rieke Ilma, ****aey raa kms, ****Vhentea****, Chikyumin, ****HyukBunnyMing****, ****Kim Kyu Min, ****HyunMinChan**

***deep bow***

**Saranghae readerdeul..**

**~ restiero ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm With You**

**Chap 9**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

**.**

.

Tap tap tap

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Huh?"

Bugh

"Ommo! Kyuhyuhn!" Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah tersungkur akibat menerima pukulan seseorang yang tiba – tiba datang.

"O-oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin tersentak tidak percaya saat mengetahui pelaku pemukulan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Mengapa kau berlari se….Sungmin-ssi? Eoh? Ommo! Ky-Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa…. Oppa, apa yang terjadi?"

Empat orang itu terdiam. Dua orang namja saling melempar deathglare masing – masing sementara dua orang yeoja menatap penuh Tanya pada namja yang berdiri geram masih mengepalkan tangannya.

"Berani sekali kau menciumnya seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi". Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan itu terlontar dari seorang yang tidak mempunyai hak apa – apa atas kekasihnya. Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan balas menatap Jungmo tajam.

"Lantas? Kenapa kau begitu marah Jungmo-ssi? Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku. Kau itu bukan siapa – siapa. Ingat Sungmin itu kekasihku bukan tunanganmu. Aku berhak melakukan apapun pada kekasihku. Bahkan menciumnya".

Jungmo makin geram setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia semakin mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap melayangkan tinju kearah Kyuhyun lagi. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Cukup!". Sungmin berdiri tepat diantara mereka berdua. Dia menatap Jungmo dengan sorot kekecewaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Oppa? Mengapa kau memukul Kyuhyun?". Sungmin berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin. Meski dia juga begitu emosi, tapi dia masih sangat menghormati Jungmo. Lagipula ini masih di tempat umum, dia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan.

Jungmo membalas tatapan Sungmin sendu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu Sungminnie? Mengapa kau membiarkan namja ini menciummu?". Suaranya juga melunak ketika berbicara dengan Sungmin. Sangat kontras ketia dia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar nada suara Jungmo.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Apakah yang kulakukan itu berpengaruh untukmu? Aku membiarkannya karena namja ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Kekasihku". Ucap Sungmin datar.

Bagaikan ditusuk paku, Jungmo merasakan nyeri dihatinya. "Sungminnie…apakah kau mencintainya? Semudah itukah kau menerimanya? Apakah–"

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu lagi Oppa. Apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak itu adalah urusan hatiku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan hal itu. Kau bukan siapa – siapa. Dan lagi, tidak pantas rasanya kau menanyakan perasaan yeoja lain di depan tunanganmu".

Lagi, Jungmo tersentak. Dia bahkan lupa jika dirinya tengah bersama Chaerin. Jungmo sudah sangat emosi ketika melihat Sungmin berciuman dengan namja lain saat dia akan menaiki Bianglala. Saat itulah Jungmo langsung mengejar KyuMin dan meninggalkan Chaerin. Dan lihat sekarang, dia malah tidak menyadari Chaerin yang berada di dekatnya.

Sungmin berbalik dan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, berniat melangkah pergi–

"Aku kecewa padamu Oppa" – setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jungmo semakin merasa bersalah.

Hening

Setelah kepergian KyuMin, Jungmo dan Chaerin masih berdiri di tempat itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Jungmo masih memikirkan perkataan dan tatapan mata Sungmin. Tatapan mata itu sudah tidak sehangat dulu lagi. Meski Jungmo yakin jika dalam tatapan mata itu masih ada sedikit cinta untuknya. Tapi sudah tidak cukup besar seperti dulu. Apakah benar perasaan Sungmin telah terbagi? Apakah hati Sungmin bukan miliknya lagi? Dan mengapa hanya dengan memikirkan ini hatinya sakit? Apakah–

"Kau bodoh Jungmo Oppa. Bahkan sangat bodoh!" Perkataan Chaerin menyadarkan lamunan Jungmo. "Harusnya dari dulu kau lebih berani dan tidak menjadi pengecut. Lihatlah sekarang, kau baru benar – benar menyadarinya ketika hatinya sudah bukan sepenuhnya milikmu kan?"

Jungmo hanya menoleh dengan raut bingungnya. "Apa? Mau menyangkal? Lihatlah kelakuan bodohmu tadi, memukul Kyuhyun seperti itu. Kau cemburu bukan?!" Chaerin sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat dilihat Jungmo akan menyangkal.

"Chaerin-ah, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku marah karena….karena aku merasa harus menjaga Sungmin sebagai seorang.…kakak". Jungmo merunduk, seakan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Cih...itulah dirimu. Tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Sungmin. Kau terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Kau memakai nama persahabatanmu dengan Kangin Oppa untuk menyangkal. Padahal, jika kau lebih berani sedikit saja. Aku yakin Kangin Oppa akan merestui kalian melihat keseriusanmu pada Sungmin. Tapi sayang, kau itu orang pengecut. Kau membiarkan Sungmin berjuang sendirian. Kau bahkan telah sangat menyakitinya tapi tidak ingin cintanya padamu berkurang sedikitpun. Kau ingin bersamanya tapi masih mempertahankan aku. Bahkan kau sangat marah saat melihat mereka berciuman. Kau tidak rela bukan? Kau sangat egois Kim Jungmo!"

Jungmo terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Chaerin. Bukan karena Chaerin sedikit membentaknya. Tapi karena semua yang dikatakan Chaerin dirasa benar. Dia terlalu pengecut? Ya, dia bahkan tidak berani jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Chaerin-ah….mianhae". Jungmo merunduk dalam. Merasa bersalh karena telah menyakiti dua yeoja yang sangat ia sayangi. "Heuh.." Chaerin mendesah malas. Dia tak ingin terlalu lama dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kita sudahi sampai disini saja Oppa. Kita batalkan pertunangan kita".

Jungmo mendongak dan menatap mata Chaerin yang sedang terpejam. Tangannya terulur menggapai bahu yeoja itu "A-apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan Lee Chaerin?!"

Chaerin membalas tatapan Jungmo, dingin. "Kita putus saja Oppa. Aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu". Jungmo membelalak kaget, cengkraman tangannya pada bahu Chaerin melemah seketika. "Mian, aku tidak sehebat Sungmin yang masih bisa mencintai orang yang sudah menyakitinya terlalu lama. Sejak kau menduakan aku waktu itu, cintaku perlahan luntur. Lagipula, aku yakin sekarang jika cintamu hanya untuk Sungmin".

"Chaerin-ah. A-aku..".

"Sudahlah Oppa, aku tidak marah padamu. Biar aku nanti yang bilang pada orang tua kita. Lebih baik kau minta maaf pada Sungmin". Cherin mengusap pipi Jungmo dan tersenyum tulus. Jungmo ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Chaerin, mungkin untuk yang terakhir. "Mianhae Chaerin-ah. Gomawo".

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Ah..aaww..perih Ming, pelan – pelan". Rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan. "Makanya diam, jangan banyak bergerak". Ucap Sungmin ketus. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Sungmin untuk mengobati luka di ujung bibir Kyuhyun dan di telapak tangannya. Sepertinya tangan Kyuhyun terkena batu saat dia terjatuh tadi.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedang mengobatinya dalam diam. Raut wajah Sungmin sudah berubah dari saat mereka pulang. "Ming~". Lirih Kyuhyun. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Sungmin. "Minnie~". Lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin masih terfokus pada luka Kyuhyun. "Sungmin– aarrhh". Kyuhyun berjengit ketika lukanya di tekan.

"Diam dan banyak bergerak. Aku susah mengobatinya jika kau banyak bicara". Ucap Sungmin dingin. Melihat itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menurut. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sudah selesai, kau pulanglah". Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kotak obat. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang masih dingin. "Ming~ kau kenap–"

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Jungmo, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak seharusnya dia memukulmu seperti itu. Tolong, kau jangan menaruh dendam padanya. Mungkin, dia sedang emosi tadi". Kyuhyun tersentak atas perkataan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih diam dan tak berbalik.

Kyuhyun bangkit berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang membelakanginya dan menyentuh pundak Sungmin. "Ming. Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Aku–"

Sungmin berbalik memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum ramah. "Pulanglah Kyuhyun-ah. Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku lelah, dan sebaiknya kau istirahat juga".

~oOo~

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan malas pagi ini. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan kelakuan Sungmin malam tadi. "Dia kenapa? Apakah karena Jungmo". Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Dia takut Sungmin kembali bimbang dengan perasaannya. Dia takut Sungmin menyadari pandangan mata Jungmo pada dirinya. Pandangan mata itu penuh dengan kecemburuan. Ya, Kyuhyun yakin Jungmo mencintai Sungmin-nya. "Heeh. Sungmin-ku? Bahkan sampai detik ini Sungmin belum membalas perasaanku. Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapnya milikku?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Rasa pecaya diri yang selama ini tertanam, entah mengapa sedikit tergoyah. Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang tergeletak di kasur.

**To : Bunny-Ming Chagi ^^**

**Pagi sayang ^^ kau sudah bangun? Cepat mandi dan sarapan.**

**Pagi ini aku terbangun dan langsung memikirkanmu.**

**Bogoshippo **

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali merebahkan diri menunggu balasan.

Drrt ddrrt

**From : Bunny-Ming Chagi ^^**

**Ne, aku sudah bangun dan baru selesai sarapan.**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan aklisnya. Balasan dari Sungmin terkesan datar dan terlalu to the point.

**To : Bunny-Ming Chagi ^^**

**Bagus kalau begitu ^^**

**Hari ini kita libur kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim?**

**Aku akan bersiap – siap chagiya~**

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus mandi dengan kilat agar Sungmin tidak lama menunggu. Sungmin memang tidak pernah menolak ajakannya untuk makan eskrim. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang. Kyuhyun mendekati tempat tidur untuk melihat balasan dari Sungmin.

**From : Bunny-Ming Chagi ^^**

**Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar atau makan eskrim.**

**Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku. Lebih baik kau habiskan hari ini dengan beristirahat saja.**

"Mwoya? Kenapa ini? Tidak biasanya dia menolakku". Kyuhyun langsung melempar ponselnya keatas kasur dan bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Dia akan kerumah Sungmin.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Hehh…maaf Kyuhyun-ah". Sungmin mendesah lirih karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali makan eskrim. Tapi saat ini dia masih harus menenangkan hatinya. Melihat Jungmo malam itu, membuat hatinya kembali resah.

Ting Tong

"Issh siapa lagi yang datang. Mana aku sendirian di rumah". Dengan langkah malas, Sungmin berjalan membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Sungminnie…"

"O-oppa? Ada apa? Kangin Oppa sedang tidak berada di rumah".

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kangin. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Boleh aku masuk?".

Sungmin berfikir sebentar. Sungguh dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jungmo dulu. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa melarangnya begitu saja bukan? Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk".

Jungmo tersenyum dan mulai melangkah masuk mendekati sofa ruang tamu. "Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Sungmin berbasa – basi.

"Ah tidak perlu, kau duduk saja". Sungmin mengangguk dan mendudukan diri di depan Jungmo.

Hening

Untuk sementara suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam Sungminnie". Jungmo membuka suara pertama dan menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku Oppa. Bukan aku yang kau pukul malam itu". Sungmin berbicara dengan nada dingin tanpa memandang Jungmo. Melihat itu, Jungmo mendekati Sungmin dan berlutut di depannya. "Ya! Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?". Sungmin terlonjak kaget.

"Kumohon. Maafkan aku Sungminnie. Maafkan atas kesalahan yang telah kubuat. Maafkan karena aku telah menyakitimu. Aku …. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Perasaanku tertutup oleh rasa takutku pada Kangin. Aku.. mencintaimu Sungminnie".

Deg~

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar Jungmo menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung padanya. Dia bisa melihat mata Jungmo saat mengatakan itu. Dia hanya diam untuk mencerna semua ini.

"Sungmin. Katakanlah sesuatu. Aku…aku tahu aku pengecut. Aku terlalu bodoh karena telah menyakitimu. Aku–"

Sreet~

Perkataan Jungmo terhenti saat Sungmin bangkit dari sofa. Dia menghela nafas dalam sebelum menatap dingin Jungmo. "Pulanglah Oppa. Aku lelah". Sungmin mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jungmo.

Greep~

Sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat Sungmin rasakan degup jantung yang berdetak cepat. Entahlah, Sungmin tidak yakin itu milik siapa. "Minnie~ maukah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?" Jungmo berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin. Ingin rasanya Sungmin mengangguk dan memulainya lagi bersama cintanya. Tapi ~

Sreet

Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhan Jungmo. Dia membalikan badan dan menatap lurus Jungmo. "Sebaiknya kau pulang Oppa. Aku benar – benar butuh istirahat saat ini. Aku mohon". Mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan melihat tatapan memohonnya membuat Jungmo menyerah untuk saat ini.

"Baikalah, aku pulang. Tapi kumohon kau mau memikirkan kembali untuk memberikan ku kesempatan kembali". Jungmo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tess tess

"Hiks…kenapa sakit? Apa yang harus aku ambil? Hikss…"

~oOo~

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

"Cho Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun menatap sinis Jungmo. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat kekasihku? Aku yakin kedatanganmu bukan untuk Kangin hyung kan?". Ucap Kyuhyun. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di parkiran apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang memang ingin berkunjung tidak sengaja melihat Jungmo datang. Dia mengikutinya dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jungmo dan Sungmin di depan pintu tadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Jungmo berdecih. "Tepat sekali. Aku datang untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Sungminnie-ku. Dan apa katamu tadi? Kekasihmu? Cih..aku tak yakin Minnie mempunyai perasaan padamu".

"Apa kau bilang? Hei! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apa tak cukup luka yang telah kau tinggalkan pada Minnie? Kali ini apalagi, Hah? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?!". Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah Jungmo kuat. Menatap penuh amarah. Dia tidak akan membiarkan namja ini berlaku yang seenaknya lagi.

Jungmo membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. "Tujuanku adalah mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miilikku dulu. Aku tak akan menjadi pengecut lagi kali ini. Aku akan berjuang mendapatkan Sungmin lagi. Walaupun sekarang statusmu adalah kekasihnya. Tapi aku yakin itu hanyalah sebuah status. Sungminnie-ku tidak mungkin melupakan cintanya padaku begitu mudah. Dia terlalu mencintaiku".

Bugh ~

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri. "Jangan dekati Sungmin lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengusik hidupnya lagi. Lelaki sepertimu tak pantas memiliknya".

Jungmo tersenyum sinis. "_Sigh, _bagaimana jika Sungmin mau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Bahkan tadi dia belum menjawab permintaanku. Bukankah itu berarti masih ada kemungkinan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Sungmin memberi Jungmo kesempatan lagi. "Sungmin tidak akan mau menerimamu lagi". Ucap Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Akankah Sungmin membalas perasaanmu, ataukah dia kembali padaku. Sebaiknya kau waspada Cho Kyuhyun. Kita bersaing mulai sekarang". Jungmo berlalu dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Haah". Sungmin berjalan malas menuju pintu apartemennya. Mata kuliahnya hari ini sangat padat. Hari ini pun Sungmin sama sekali tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia berangkat pagi – pagi sekali. Dan seperti memang di takdirnya. Kyuhyun juga mempunyai jadwal yang padat sehingga mereka tidak berjumpa. Darimana Sungmin tahu? Tentu saja Kyuhyun memberinya pesan tapi Sungmin tidak membalasnya. Kemarin saat Kyuhyun datang setelah Jungmo pergi pun, Sungmin mengusirnya dengan halus. Sungmin benar –benar ingin menetralkan hatinya saat ini. Dia merasa dilemma.

Cklek~

"Kau sudah pulang Min?" terlihat Kangin yang duduk menatap kearahnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah masuk. "Duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin Oppa bicarakan". Ucap Kangin datar. Sungmin sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Kangin bersikap seperti ini.

"Ada apa Oppa?". Ucapnya setelah menyamankan diri di sofa.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Tentang kau dan Jungmo dulu".

Deg~

Jantung Sungmin serasa mau meledak. Hal yang sudah lama dia tutupi sekarang terbongkar sudah. "Apa yang Oppa bicarakan?" Sungmin menetralkan suaranya, mencoba bersikap tenang.

Kangin menatap Sungmin. "Jungmo sudah menceritakan semua padaku. Tentang hubungan kalian dulu dan bagaimana dia menyakitimu".

"O-oppa. Ini bukan–"

"Jungmo juga bilang padaku kalau kau pasti akan membelanya. Dia sudah berlutut didepanku memohon maaf. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu aku memaafkannya. Aku sudah memberi dia pelajaran terlebih dulu karena telah menyakiti adikku".

Sungmin membelalak kaget. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kangin bisa menjadi kejam jika ada orang yang telah melukai orang yang dia sayang. "Oppa! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Ini semua salahku! Aku yang mencintainya diam – diam. Dia tidak bersalah Oppa". Mata Sungmin mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Dia tidak bersalah jika dari awal dia menolakmu! Atau dia tidak bersalah jika dari awal dia datang padaku dan meminta restu dengan bersungguh – sungguh! Bukannya malah mempermainkanmu seperti itu!". Kangin mulai mengeluarkan emosinya. Jujur, dia juga sedikit kecewa pada Sungmin. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan adiknya.

"Hiks… Oppa…Hikss". Seketika tangis Sungmin pecah. Dia tidak pernah menerima bentakan seperti ini dari Kangin. Kangin mengendurkan emosinya. Dia tidak bisa melihat adiknya menangis. Untung saja Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sedang tidak ada di rumah saat ini. Jadi mereka bebas meluapkan emosi tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah". Kangin memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Saat tangis Sungmin mulai reda, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata yang jatuh. "Kau tahu? Oppa memang kecewa padamu dan sangat marah pada Jungmo. Tapi dia telah memohon pada Oppa, dia menyesali semua perbuatannya dan meminta restu. Oppa belum pernah melihatnya seserius ini. Itulah yang menyebabkan Oppa memaafkannya".

"Be-benarkah? Oppa telah memaafkannya?". Kangin tersenyum tulus. "Ya walaupun sebelumnya Oppa telah menghajarnya habis – habisan. Wajahnya yang memang tidak tampan jadi tambah hancur". Kangin terkikik ketika mengingat wajah sahabat karibnya yang telah membiru dan berlutut mengeluarkan airmata dihadapannya. Itulah yang membuat Kangin tidak tega dan memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kangin tidak punya hak untuk menyalahkan Jungmo maupun Sungmin dengan perasaan mereka.

"Jadi, dimana dia sekarang?". Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Hmm. Aku rasa dia masih ada di Taman Kota".

"Oppa membiarkannya begitu saja? Kenapa Oppa tidak mengobatinya terlebih dahulu?"

"Bukankah kau yang akan mengobatinya?". Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar rumah menuju Taman Kota yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya.

"Hosh…hosshh..hosshh". Sungmin mengatur nafasnya dan melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk dengan luka lebam penuh di wajahnya. Kangin benar – benar menghajarnya. "Bodoh!" Umpat Sungmin sebelum berjalan kearah namja tersebut.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada sesosok namja lain yang mengikutinya sampai ke Taman. Namja itu tersenyum miris melihat yeoja yang di khawatirkannya justru mengkhawatirkan namja lain.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Annyeong Chap 9 nih

Aku ga nyangka bisa nulis sepanjang ini, dan masih belom tau mau End di chap berapa

Mianhaeyo readerdeul kalo ceritanya kelamaan dan membosankan. Aku berusaha biar ceritanya gampang dimengerti, tapi kenapa malah panjang banget ya X(

Balesan review :

**Hyuknie** : bukan Ming kok yg mukul, Ming ga setega itu

**Is0live89** : Haha iya, serasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Iya Kyu di pukul ama nmja yg cemburu gtu

**Vhentea** : Mian chingu, Ming masih butuh proses

**Aey raa kms** : Ne, ini udah update chingu

**Kyuqie** : Ini udah Update kilat gak?

**Margareth pumpkins** : Kalo ga di tegor penjaganya, ga bakal berenti si Kyu Chingu. Haha

**Kunochan** : haha maklumlah chingu, itu kan ciuman pertamanya Ming. Yah namanya juga Kyuhyun, narsis abiss.. ne, ini udah lanjut. Ga penasaran lagi kan siapa yg mukul Kyu?

**HANA** : Annyeong ^^ Ne, Kyuhyun semangat banget kok. Dia ga bakal nyerah gitu aja

**HyukBunnyMing** : sweet ya? Alhamdulillah hehehe.. iya itu suara tonjokan chingu

**Qniee love nest** : oalahh, haha ga janji ya Chingu. Aku ga ahli bikin adegan itu

**ImSFS** : iya chingu, kan di chap 7 udah di kasih tau sekilas. Kyu itu secret admirer nya Ming dulu. Dia ngeliat Ming di Taman itu juga.

**BabyChaByCho** : yang malu banget sih Ming chingu, kalo kyu malah kesel karena di ganggu

**CharolineElf** : iya Kyu di tonjok ama Jungmo

**Rositakyuhyun** : ne, ini udah lanjut Ming masih galau chingu

**Bshae0501** : Makasih Ne, ini udah dilanjut

**Chikyumin** : Yap. Anda dapat 100 hhee

**Rieke Ilma** : Ming masih ragu chingu. Iya ya? Aku juga bingung kenapa disini Kyu baik banget #loh?

**KimAeWoo21** : dipukul chingu

**FiungAsmara** : Kyu di pukul chingu. Ne, gapapa kok. Makasih ya udh nyempetin review

**Stephanie Choi** : Annyeong ^^ bukan Kangin kok Chingu

**Tika** : Hem, mungkin chingu. Tapi Ming belum terlalu yakin. Dia takut nyakitin Kyu

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer** : Iya, itu si ular phyton yg mukul

Gomawo buat yang masih bertahan dengan FF ini, makasih banyak yg udah nyempetin review

Mian, baru bisa bales sekarang.

Big Thanks to :

**Iinx . artie1****, ****ImSFS****, ****Sunghyunnie****,****rositakyuhyun****,**** qniee love nest,**** Kyumin,****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****,**** coffeewie kyumin**** ,**** haha21, Tania3424,**** Guest,****is0live89****,**** 1307 kms,**** Tika,****hyuknie****,**** Margareth pumpkins,**** KyuMin21Yes,****CharolineElf****,****justreader**** ,****MO ELF, ****AegyoAutis, Minnie2124, ****kunochan****, JoBel13ve, **** , Mard 707, ****Rieke Ilma, ****aey raa kms, ****Vhentea****, Chikyumin, ****HyukBunnyMing****, ****Kim Kyu Min, ****HyunMinChan, ****kyuqie, HANA, ****BabyChaByCho****, ****bshae0501, ****KimAeWoo21**** , ****FiungAsmara****, Stephanie Choi, ****Iam E.L.F and JOYer**

Mind to RnR?

~restiero~


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm With You**

**Chap ****10**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Aww…pelan – pelan! Ini sakit sekali".

"Kau ini payah sekali. Aku sudah pelan – pelan! Lagipula hanya luka lebam seperti ini. Mengapa kau manja sekali".

"Apa katamu? 'hanya' luka lebam? Ya! Kangin-ah! Apa kau tidak bisa lihat wajahku biru semua? Lagipula mengapa kau yang mengobatiku sih? Aku sudah sangat senang ketika Sungmin menghampiriku tadi".

"Aku kan hanya ingin bertanggung jawab karena membuatmu sperti ini Jungmo-ah". Kangin memasang aegyo pada Jungmo yang gagal total. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu KangMin. Setelah Sungmin menghampirinya di Taman, dia membawa Jungmo ke rumahnya untuk di obati. Dan setelah sampai di rumah, Kangin lah yang memaksa ingin mengobati Jungmo, dia sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah Jungmo.

"Aiissh…sudah hentikan! Menjijikan sekali". Kangin hanya terkikik dan menyudahi pekerjaannya itu. "Kemana Sungmin?". Tanya Jungmo yang tidak melihat Sungmin dari tadi.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang mandi". Ucap Kangin cuek.

"Kangin-ah. Apa kau sudah benar – benar sudah memaafkanku? Kau sudah menyetujui kami kan?" Tanya Jungmo hati – hati.

"Siapa bilang aku menyetujui kalian". Ucap Kangin santai. Jungmo tersentak mendengarnya. Ternyata Kangin beum menyetujuinya.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah tadi kau bilang–"

"Aku memang memaafkanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya. Kalian kan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa- apa. Aku hanya memberimu ijin untuk mendekati Sungmin. Lagipula, belum tentu bukan jika Sungmin akan menerima kembali. Dan apa kau lupa? Dia sudah memiliki Cho Kyuhyun. Dia juga terlihat bahagia bersama anak itu".

Jungmo sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Dia sadar jika sekarang sudah tidak mudah untuknya membuat Sungmin menerimanya lagi. "Tapi bagaimana jika Sungmin mau menerimaku lagi?"

Kangin menoleh memandang Jungmo. "Ya aku merestuinya. Aku tidak berhak untuk melarangnya. Siapapun yang dipilih Sungmin, aku akan merestuinya. Kau juga harus bisa menerima kenyataan jika nantinya Sungmin bersama anak itu". Ucap Kangin bijak.

Cklek

Dua namja itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sungminnie" gumam Jungmo sambil tersenyum

"Oppa. Aku lapar, Umma tidak meninggalkan makanan". Ucap Sungmin pada Kangin.

"Aku sudah makan tadi. Kau keluar saja beli makanan. Atau pesan delivery saja".

Sungmin terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Hem, aku keluar saja".

"Biar aku antar Sungminnie". Ucapan Jungmo sukses membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti. Dia memandang Kangin yang sedang duduk bersantai. "Ya sudah sana. Biarkan Jungmo mengantarmu. Ini sudah malam". Jungmo tersenyum mendengar ijin yang diberikan kami. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

.

~oOo~

.

.

**YG University**

.

"Minnie…kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun saja". Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Ahra. Saat ini mereka sedang bersama di kantin Kampus.

"Dia kembali Ahra. Dia memintaku kembali". Ucap Sungmin sambil mengaduk – aduk minumannya. Ahra mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia? Nugu?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. "Jungmo. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya dan memohon maaf pada Kangin Oppa. Dia juga meminta restu pada Kangin Oppa. Dan Oppa memaafkan juga memberinya ijin".

Ahra sontak membulatkan matanya. "Mwo? Jungmo sudah menceritakan pada Oppamu? Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau memberi dia kesempatan lagi? Dan bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?" Ahra sedikit ragu saat menanyakan kalimat terakhir. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin bimbang, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kakaknya patah hati.

Sungmin menunduk lesu. dia masih bimbang pada hatinya. Masih ada perasaan untuk Jungmo, tapi dia tidak yakin bisa mencintainya seperti dulu. Sementara perasaannya pada Kyuhyun….

Entahlah, yang jelas saat bersama Kyuhyun dia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Mianhae Ahra. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku belum menerima Jungmo kembali. Tapi dia memintaku ijin untuk berada di dekatnya. Dan masalah Kyuhyun…Entahlah, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya".

Ahra menatap iba sahabatnya. Dia sudah tahu hubungan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jalani. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sungmin, karena ini semua juga adalah keinginan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, sangat tidak mudah untuk memulai kisah cinta baru. Apalagi jika orang itu memiliki hati seperti Sungmin .

Ahra mengulurkan tangannya mengusap surai hitam milik Sungmin dan tersenyum tulus. "Ikutilah kata hatimu Minnie. Pilihlah yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan terus mendukungmu dan mendoakanmu bahagia".

.

~oOo~

.

.

Sebuah rutinitas sore itu kembali mereka jalankan. Duduk berdua di Taman sambil memakan eskrim adalah moment yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Namun kali ini, mereka menikmatinya dengan suasana hening.

"Kau tahu Ming? Sebenarnya dulu aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan yang manis. Tapi entah mengapa akhir – akhir ini aku jadi sangat menyukainya". Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap eskrimnya yang sudah hampir habis. "Mungkin karena makanan manis mengingatkanku pada sosok dirimu yang sangat manis".

Blush ~

Wajah Sungmin merona hebat. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah sering memujinya, tapi tetap saja Sungmin masih sangat malu. Sudah dua bulan semenjak dia berdiskusi dengan Ahra di kantin kampus siang itu. Dan selama itu Sungmin masih menjalankan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan masih membiarkan Jungmo mendekatinya. Hey, jangan katakan Sungmin jahat. Sungmin sudah pernah memberi tahu mereka dan meminta mereka untuk membiarkan Sungmin sendiri dulu. Tapi apa kata mereka? Mereka memohon pada Sungmin untuk tetap membiarkan mereka spserti ini. Mereka ingin menunjukkan cinta yang mereka miliki. Dan dengan begitu, menurut mereka Sungmin bisa lebih tahu akan berlabuh kemana hati Sungmin yang sesungguhnya. Mereka bersaing dengan sehat selama ini.

"Aigoo…Minnie Chagi~ wajahmu memerah. Hahaha". Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat perubahan warna Sungmin. Dia heran, mengapa sampai saat ini Sungmin masih saja malu. "Sudah diam, jangan menggodaku terus". Sungmin memegang pipinya sambil cemberut.

"Tapi kau semakin manis jika begini Ming~" Kyuhyun mencubit kecil hidung lancip Sungmin. Dan otomatis kelakuannya menambah kadar memerahnya wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun makin tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin ada namja lain yang melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Dia tak ingin membaginya, terlebih pada Jungmo. Apa dia begitu egois?

"Ming".

"Hmm?"

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa S2 di Amerika".

Deg ~

Sungmin tersentak kaget. **'Amerika? Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun akan pergi lagi?' **Batin Sungmin bergejolak. "L-lalu?".

"Hmm.. Aku belum memutuskannya. Jika aku menerimanya, aku akan berangkat besok malam. Tapi kemungkinan besar akan ku tolak". Jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"K-kenapa?". Sungguh, hati Sungmin bergetar melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh heran, "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku tak mau meninggalkan cintaku begitu saja tanpa kepastian untuk kedua kalinya. Lagipula, aku masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahku di Seoul. Jadi, aku masih tetap bisa bersama denganmu kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

Hati Sungmin bergetar. Namun kali ini bukan getaran seperti tadi. Tapi seperti getaran…. Ahh Sungmin masih belum bisa mengatakannya.

"Ming~ kau tahu? Mungkin ini terdengar begitu egois. Tapi, aku sungguh tak ingin membagi senyummu pada orang lain. Aku tak ingin moment indah bersamamu ini dirasakan oleh orang lain. Semenjak Jungmo hadir dan memintamu kembali, aku merasa tidak tenang. Baru kali ini aku kehilangan rasa percaya diriku. Mungkin ini karena diriku yang sangat tidak ingin kehilanganmu Ming. Aku….. aku begitu mencintaimu. Meskipun kau mungkin belum bisa membalas perasaanku, atau mungkin tak akan pernah bisa. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu".

Sungmin tertegun. Apalagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dalam, dan mata itu sudah penuh dengan genangan air. Ini kali pertama Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini. Sungmin diam tak bergeming. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin. "Ming~ boleh aku menciummu?" tanyanya masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya. Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mendekatkan kepalanya.

Chu~

Kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu dalam alunan lembutnya. Ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda bagi keduanya. Ciuman ini sangat pelan dan lembut. Seolah – olah dengan ciuman inilah bisa menyampaikan segala hasrat dua orang yang sedang berpagut ini. Tidak terasa airmata jatuh perlahan di pipi Sungmin. Hatinya sangat sesak menerima perlakuan lembut ini. Dia merasa tidak pantas menerima semua perhatian dan perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun. Dan kalau boleh jujur, dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan moment manis ini.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Kring~ kring~

Ctek

"Hoahhm". Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Hari ini ia harus bangun pagi, untuk itulah dia memasang waker. Tidak, bukan karena ada kuliah karena hari ini dia libur. Tapi hari ini dia akan pergi ke Festival Kota bersama Jungmo. Jungmo? Yeah dia sudah berjanji pada lelaki itu. Terkesan jahat memang, kemarin dia bersama Kyuhyun, hari ini dia bersama Jungmo. Tapi mau bagaimanalagi, kedua lelaki itulah yang menjadwalkan seperti itu.

Mengenai Kyuhyun, Sungmin sempat dibuat tidak bisa tidur semalam. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan petang itu selalu terbayang. Hatinya pun kembali bergetar jika dia mengingatnya.

"Minnie-ah. Jungmo sudah datang. Cepatlah!". Terdengar suara Kangin dari luar pintu kamarnya. "Iya oppa, sebentar lagi aku keluar". Sungmin menghela nafasnya lemah. Dia harus secepatnya menentukan pilihan. Jika tidak, aka nada yang tersakiti lebih dalam".

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berada di tengah keramaian bersama manusia lainnya yang juga sedang menikmati kemeriahan festival ini. Tidak terasa langit mulai gelap. Sudah seharian penuh ini mereka berkeliling "Minnie-ah apa kau sudah lapar?".

"Hmm sepertinya sudah oppa".

"Kalau begitu kita cari makanan dulu. Kajja!" Jungmo ingin menarik tangan Sungmin. Tapi, Sungmin yang melihat gelagat itu segera menjauhkan tangannya. Dia berpura – pura merapikan rambutnya. Jungmo hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya. Selama ini, Sungmin seperti menolak jika dia ingin menggenggam tangannya. Sementara jika bersama Kyuhyun? Sungmin selalu mau menautkan tangan. Yah, Jungmo pernah mengikuti aktifitas kencan KyuMin. Meskipun terlihat sederhana saja. Tapi moment yang tercipta diantara mereka tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

Sungmin menikmatinya? Ya dia sungguh menikmati saat – saat jalan berdua dengan Jungmo. Hal inilah yang dia inginkan sejak dulu. Pergi bersama berdua, berbincang dan tertawa bersama, diakhiri dengan makan malam bersama. Ahh…dia tidak menyangka jika saat – saat ini akan terwujud.

"Hemm Burger tadi sangat enak".

"Hahaha oppa, kau seperti tidak pernah memakannya saja. Daritadi kau terus menggumamkan hal itu". Mereka sudah berada di Taman lagi malam ini. Hanya duduk, tidak memakan eskrim seperti yang biasa Sungmin lakukan bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu. Tidak terasa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan hampir 5 bulan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa sebegitu bahagianya kah kau bersamaku?".

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat narsis Jungmo. "Percaya diri sekali kau oppa".

"hehehe" Jungmo tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah sedikit merengut. Hening sementara. Sungmin masih dengan pikirannya yang melayang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Minnie".

"Ne oppa?"

"Apakah kau sudah bisa memutuskannya malam ini?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum. "Oppa–"

Sreet

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Ini kedua kalinya Jungmo berlutut dihadapannya. Jungmo menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. "Ku mohon Min. beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Aku tahu aku sering membuatmu menangis karena sikapku yang pengecut ini. Tapi kau harus tahu Min, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud seperti itu. Aku hanya terlalu bodoh karena tidak peka terhadap perasaanku dulu. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerimaku kembali Min?"

Tess

Jatuh sudah airmata Sungmin hari ini. "Hiks, oppa…aku–"

"Ssstt..mengapa kau malah menangis Min?" Jungmo merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan. "Tidak perlu menangis. Kau cukup mengatakan perasaanmu, hmm?" Jungmo sedikit melanggar perjanjiannya. Seharusnya tidak ada yang mencoba menanyakan perasaan Sungmin terlebih dulu. Biar Sungmin yang mengatakanya sendiri. Tapi, Jungmo mulai takut. Dia takut cinta Sungmin untuknya sudah benar – benar menghilang.

"Hiks.. Mianhae oppa. Aku memang mencintaimu".

Deg~

Bagaikan berada di Taman Bunga, Jungmo makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Hatinya benar – benar lega. "Gomawo Min. Gomawo".

Srekk

Sesosok namja yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka merosot jatuh. Dia memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Usaha dan perjuangannya selama ini demi mendapatkan cintanya berakhir sudah.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu anakku. Kau harus memperhatikan pola makanmu". Tuan Cho menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Mengingatkan anaknya agar tidak lupa makan di Amerika nanti. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di bandara.

"Tenang saja Appa, aku akan mengingatnya".

"Kyu, mengapa kau ingin pergi lagi? Kau baru berada disini kurang dari setengah tahun". Nyonya Cho berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak ingin putranya melihat ia menangis.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Nyonya Cho. "Maafkan aku Umma, tapi ini kesempatan bagus. Aku tidak ingin melewatkanya. Umma mendukungku kan?"

Nyonya Cho membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Umma akan selalu mendukungmu nak. Tapi kau harus menemui adikmu. Lihat, daritadi dia hanya duduk disitu dan menangis". Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menghampiri Ahra yang sedang duduk dan menangis sendirian.

"Hey, Opamu mau pergi. Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan?". Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk membelai surai Ahra sebelum Ahra menepisnya.

"Kau jahat! Mengapa kau mau pergi secepat ini, hah? Ini terlalu mendadak Oppa! Lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie? Kau bahkan melarangku untuk memberitahunya. Kau mau meningalkannya begitu saja, iya?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar nama Sungmin disebut lagi. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengfambil beasiswanya tepat setelah ia menndengar pengakuan cinta Sungmin pada Jungmo tadi.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sudah ada yang menggantikan aku disisinya. Dia sudah mendapatkan cintanya kembali Ahra".

"Lalu kau menyerah, begitu? Kau bahkan belum mendengarnya menjelaskan padamu Oppa! Setidaknya temuilah dia dulu. Tanyakan langsung padanya. Bukannya malah mencuri dengar dan pergi begitu saja seperti itu! Bagaimana jika kau salah dengar? Bukanya itu nantinya malah akan menyakiti kalian berdua?!". Ahra tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Selain dia yang masih merindukan Kyuhyun, dia juga takut membayangkan bagamana perasaan Sungmin ketika tahu hal ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditanyakan Ahra. Dari awal Sungmin memang tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku. Aku yang terlalu memaksakan diri".

"Tapi Oppa–"

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Ahra. "Sudahlah. Jaga dirimu, Ne? Jaga Appa dan Umma juga, aku akan kembali satu tahun lagi. Mungkin saja saat itu aku sudah membawakanmu calon kakak ipar. kekeke".

"Oppa! Jangan bercanda. Jaga dirimu juga ya. Kau harus hati – hati pada yeoja – yeoja centil disana. Aku akan merindukanmu". Ucap Ahra menyerah pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berjalan ke Tuan dan Nyonya Cho untuk memberikan pelukan perpisahan. Hingga akhirnya dia memasuki _gate_ penerbangan menuju Amerika.

"Berbahagialah Sungmin-ku. Aku mencintaimu".

Tess

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Dan itu hanya untuk seorang yeoja yang telah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Seorang yeoja yang telah mengambil hatinya tanpa mengembalikannya. Seorang yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

Lee Sungmin

.

.

.

.

**END (?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Huuaa ampuun readerdeul, jangan basmi saya karena bikin Kyu menderita ,

Tenang aja, ini Cuma sementara kok. Semua akan indah pada wktunya #plakk

Piss piss readerdeul… jangan makan saya..

FYI mungkin FF ini akan berakhir 1 atau 2 chap lagi, jadi mohon bersabar yaa

Balesan review :

**Lytaimoet812** : Ne, bentar lagi End kok chingu. Sabar yaa :)

**HyukBunnyMing** : rencana dia sih gitu. Tapi tenang aja, ga segampang itu kok

**DANHOBAKMING1** : Ne, ini udah lanjut :)

**Hyuknie** : Ming hanya butuh waktu kok chingu :)

**BabyChabyCho** : iya chingu. Kyu ke rumah Ming krn smsnya ga di bales.. tapi…

**Guest** : ga semudah itu ngebuka hati untuk org chingu. Oalah kalo itu ceritain bisa jadi panjang banget dong?

**Love haehyuk** : tenang, ini ga bakal lama kok :)

**Kunochan** : Yeah Fighting Kyu! Hhehe ini udah di lanjut say ^^

**HANA** : Ming ga jahat kok say, dia hanya galau.. kekeke

**Chikyumin** : ,

**Kyuqie** : Ke siapa ya? Hehehe kan maincast nya KyuMin say ^^

**137Line** : ya hiks aku juga tahu apa yg Kyu rasakan. Ini update, cepet kan? ^^

**FiungAsmara** : reader yg baik hati. Ming khawatir soalnya Kangin kalo udeh marah tuh bahaya bnget, ntar klo Jungmo tewang bgimane?

**ImSFS** : tenang say,semua akan indah pada waktunya #aisshh

**Is0live89** : bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu episode selanjutnya..hehehe ^^

**CharolineElf** : dalem banget chingu :(

**Qniee love nest** : tenang.. ini ga seberapa tersiksanya kok #eh? Piss chingu V

**Aey raa kms** : ya karena memang dari awal dia juga ga berani bertindak chingu. Makanya dia harus berusaha sekuat mungkin ^^

**Tika** : Ming hanya masih galau kok

**Nonkyu** : Ne, salam kenal juga :) makasih yaa udah mau review ^^ pairingnya kan KyuMin.. jadi tenang aja

**MO ELF** : :(

**Vhentea** : sebenarnya hati Kangin tuh mellow banget chingu. Ne, tenang ini udah mau end kok ^^

**Ingga** : semua akan indah pada waktunya #apadeh itu mulu .

**KimJaeHee** : beri semangat untuk Kyu!

**Tania3424** : pairingnya KyuMin chingu ^^

**Margareth pumpkins** : hem, gimana ya? Tunggu next chap aja.. heheh ^^

**Stephanie Choi** : itu kan ceritanya udah hari berikutnya chingu. Ga jelas ya :(

**Bshae0501** : Yap Lee Sungmincuma Milik Cho Kyuhyun! Terus aku milik siapa dong? Donghae pastinya :) #plakk

Sekali lagi makasih buat :

**Iinx . artie1****, ****ImSFS****, ****Sunghyunnie****,****rositakyuhyun****,**** qniee love nest,**** Kyumin,****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****,**** coffeewie kyumin**** ,**** haha21, Tania3424,**** Guest,****is0live89****,**** 1307 kms,**** Tika,****hyuknie****,**** Margareth pumpkins,**** KyuMin21Yes,****CharolineElf****,****justreader**** ,****MO ELF, ****AegyoAutis, Minnie2124, ****kunochan****, JoBel13ve, **** , Mard 707, ****Rieke Ilma, ****aey raa kms, ****Vhentea****, Chikyumin, ****HyukBunnyMing****, ****Kim Kyu Min, ****HyunMinChan, ****kyuqie, HANA, ****BabyChaByCho****, ****bshae0501, ****KimAeWoo21**** , ****FiungAsmara****, Stephanie Choi, ****Iam E.L.F and JOYer, ****lytaimoet812**** ,****DANHOBAKMING1****, love haehyuk, kyuqie, ****nonkyu, KimJaeHee**** , Ingga**

Ga nyangka banyak yg kesian juga ama si evil, hhahahah #plakk

Tunggu next chap yaa..

Saranghaeyo ^^

**~ restiero ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm With You**

**Chap ****11**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Seoul**

**Dua tahun kemudian…**

Ting Tong …

Cklek

"Annyeong nae dongsaeng. Do you miss me?"

BLAMM

"Ya! Aish mengapa di tutup lagi"

Cklek

"Ommo! Kyuhyun? Kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Nyonya Cho. "Umma. Aku merindukanmu". Rengeknya manja.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum dan membelai lembut punggung anaknya. "Umma juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Mengapa kau tidak memberi kabar jika hari ini kau pulang? Umma kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara".

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang sayang Nyonya Cho. "Tentu saja aku menjadi lulusan terbaik lagi Umma. Anakmu ini tidak hanya tampan, tapi juga sangat jenius. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian untuk membuat kejutan. Hehehe.. oh ya, mana Appa?"

"Appa-mu masih ada di kantor. Dia ada rapat penting hari ini". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk menuju ruang tamu.

"Kyu"

"Hm"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dan Ahra?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksud Umma?"

Nyonya Cho mendudukan diri disebalah Kyuhun yang memang sudah duduk duluan. "Ahra sering sekali menggerutu bahkan mengomel dan berteriak kalau dia membencimu. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Bahkan dia sampai bersumpah dan mengutukmu".

Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Kenapa dia begitu? Pantas saja tadi dia langsung membanting pintu ketika melihatku. Seingatku, Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya Umma. Sungguh". Ucap Kyuhyun yakin. Dan memang dia benar – benar tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai adik semata wayangnya menjadi seperti itu.

Nyonya Cho mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau menemui dia dulu. Mungkin juga dia hanya kesal karena kau meninggalkannya lagi. Sana". Nyonya Cho bangkit dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergumam dan mulai menghampiri Ahra yang sedang duduk di ruang makan.

Kyuhyun memegang pundak Ahra. "Hey, kau kenapa? Tidak rindu pada kakakmu?". Ahra mendelik penuh emosi dan menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku kecewa punya kakak sepertimu. Aku membencimu! Minggir!" Ahra berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

BLAMM

"Ya! Aisshh. Dia kenapa sih?". Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya asal.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Aiishhh. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya umma". Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya. "Hmm. Aku mau pergi dulu Umma. Aku mau ke Taman saja". Kata Kyuhyun segera bangkit.

"Jangan lama – lama Kyu. Kau harus istirahat setelah perjalananmu yang melelahkan". Nyonya Cho memberi nasihat. Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ne, Umma. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong".

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Hmm.. tidak ada yang berubah disini". Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di Taman itu. Dia sedang menikmati udara sejuk di musim semi. Dan hari pun baru menjelang sore. Kyuhyun memandang sebuah bangku panjang di sudut Taman. Tempat dimana kisah cintanya dimulai dan 'mungkin' sudah berakhir.

"Minnie…bagaimana kabarmu sekarang. Apa kau bahagia dengannya?". Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Dua tahun dia berada di lain benua dengan cintanya, sama sekali tidak membuat dia melupakan cintanya. Justru dia merasa semakin dalam rasa itu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun telah kembali satu tahun yang lalu, tapi dia sengaja menambah waktu kembalinya untuk menata hatinya. Berulang kali ia berkencan dengan gadis lain, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain karena hatinya sudah dibawa olegh Lee Sungmin.

"Haah…aku jadi ingin makan eskrim. Sebaiknya aku ke kedai eskrim yan biasa saja". Ujar Kyuhyun melangkah pergi menuju kedai yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman itu.

"Wah… ternyata kedai itu juga tidak berubah. Tapi sepertinya tambah sukses". Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri saat melihat kedai eskrim yang biasa ia dan Sungmin datangi tambah ramai saja.

"Permisi, aku mau pesan satu scoop eskrim rasa blue…S-Sungmin?"

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua kembali mengulang moment waktu dulu, duduk berdua di Taman. Masih tidak ada yang berbicara selam beberapa menit ini. Mungkin masih sedikit terkejut dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja setelah dua tahun tidak berjumpa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan pertama.

"Huh? Eoh..baik. kau sendiri?"

"Cukup baik". Sungmin mengangguk kecil pertanda mengerti. Suasana itu kembali hening. Sepertinya rasa canggung masih setia menyelimuti mereka.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Eh? Eoh.. berjalan lancar. Aku menjadi lulusan terbaik lagi. Hehe". Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa untuk menghilangkan canggung. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, karena mereka kembali terdiam setelah itu. **'kenapa jadi secanggung ini?'** Batinnya.

"Kau bekerja di kedai eskrim itu, Ming?"

"Ya, hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang".

"…."

"…."

"Ehm, Ming"

"Ya?"

"Maaf jika aku terlambat mengatakannya, tapi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kembalinya hubunganmu dengan Jungmo".

Sungmin sontak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Jungmo?" ulangnya memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Maaf, sebenarnya malam itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jungmo. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sungguh".

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Malam itu? Apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng. "T-tidak. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak mendengar semuanya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu moment bahagia kalian. Aku langsung pergi saat itu karena aku harus mengambil penerbangan malam ke Amerika. Sekali lagi selamat".

Sungmin tidak menjawab apa – apa. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan. Kyuhyun jadi kegelagapan melihatnya, dia takut Sungmin malah merasa bersalah atas dirinya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Ming. Aku tidak apa – apa, sungguh. Dari awal kan aku yang memaksamu menerimaku. Aku cukup bahagia jika kau bahagia bersama cinta lamamu kembali".

Sungmin masih setia menatap lurus ke depan,"Jadi, kau pergi setelah itu? Kau pergi setelah aku bilang aku mencintainya? Hanya sampai bagian itu kau mendengarnya?". Sungmin menoleh.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. "Ne, Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah akan itu. Dan, kau tenang saja… aku….aku sudah memiliki kekasih".

Deg~

Jantung keduanya berdetak kencang. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama – sama kaget dengan kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnyanya menahan sakit. Sementara Kyuhyun mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Untuk apa dia merangkai kebohongan seperti itu.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. "Senang mendengar akhirnya kau juga menemukan tambatan hati yang lain Kyuhyun-ah. Aku jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah padamu dengan hubunganku dan Jungmo Oppa. Aku…. Aku harus kembali ke kedai Kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih atas waktumu selama ini. Annyeong". Pamit Sungmin dengan 'senyuman' bahagianya dan langsung pergi sebelum Kyuhyun membalas salamnya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh tanpa tahu sang pemilik punggung telah menitihkan air mata.

"Heuh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lemah. "Sepertinya dia benar – benar bahagia dengan Jungmo. Itu berarti aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat". Kyuhyun hendak berdiri meninggalkan Taman itu sebelum–

Bugh

seseorang memukulnya dengan keras sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Ya! Siapa kau? Beraniny– kau?! "

.

.

.

.

"Ini!" Jungmo memberikan kompres berisi es batu ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan jengkel. Begitu kesal menerima pukulan tiba – tiba seperti itu. "Terima Kasih!" ucapnya kesal.

Jungmo mendudukan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa kau kembali?" tanyanya ketus.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Jungmo. "Wae? Ini Negara-ku. Keluargaku juga tinggal disini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu Sungmin-mu. Aku sudah mengaku kalah"

Jungmo memandang Kyuhyun kesal. "Bodoh!" Umpatnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Enak saja kau mengatai aku bodoh! Ak–"

"Pengecut!"

"Ya! Kau–"

"Lalu apa namanya jika bukan bodoh dan pengecut? Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu Sungmin dan sekarang kembali lalu menemui dan meminta Sungmin kembali padamu lagi, begitu? Kau pecundang Kyuhyun-ah".

Kyuhyun tersulut emosi dengan kata – kata Jungmo. "Ya! Sudah kubilang aku kembali karena disini ada keluargaku. Dan mengenai Sungmin, aku sudah bilang padamu tak akan mendekatinya lagi. Kau tidak perlu takut! Apa pernyataan cintanya malam itu tak cukup meyakinkanmu jika dia hanya mencintaimu seorang?!"

Jungmo menaikan alisnya. "Pernyataan cinta? Malam itu?" Jungmo terlihat berfikir. "Ah…aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi kau mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami malam dua tahun yang lalu?".

Kyuhyun merungut. "Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula aku tidak mendengar semuanya. Aku langsung pergi saat itu dan–"

"Maka dari itu aku bilang kau bodoh!". Hardik Jungmo. "Jika kau memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar, seharusnya kau mendengarkan sampai akhir! Bukannya mendengar sebagian dan pergi begitu saja yang justru itu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman besar dan semakin menyakiti Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun tercengang. "A-apa maksudmu?"

**Flashback On**

"**Ssstt..mengapa kau malah menangis Min?" Jungmo merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan. "Tidak perlu menangis. Kau cukup mengatakan perasaanmu, hmm?" Jungmo sedikit melanggar perjanjiannya. Seharusnya tidak ada yang mencoba menanyakan perasaan Sungmin terlebih dulu. Biar Sungmin yang mengatakanya sendiri. Tapi, Jungmo mulai takut. Dia takut cinta Sungmin untuknya sudah benar – benar menghilang.**

"**Hiks.. Mianhae oppa. Aku memang mencintaimu".**

**Deg~**

**Bagaikan berada di Taman Bunga, Jungmo makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Hatinya benar – benar lega. "Gomawo Min. Gomawo".**

**Lama pelukan itu berlangsung. Sepertinya cinta lama akan bersemi kembali di antara mereka, sebelum Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya.**

"**Tapi…" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Jungmo. "Aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi itu dulu Oppa".**

**Jdeerr**

"**Dulu, sebelum aku menemukan seseorang yang benar – benar mencintaiku. Seseorang yang mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayang dan cintanya hanya untukku. Seseorang yang membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukan karenamu. Seseorang yang selalu menemani hariku dengan tetap berada disisiku. Seseorang yang mampu mengembalikan tawa di hidupku. Seseorang yang rela mengorbankan hatinya untukku meskipun tahu jika hatiku mungkin tidak memilihnya. Seseorang yang mungkin sudah ku sakiti terlalu lama. Seseorang yang akhirnya membuatku sadar bahwa….Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun".**

**Airmata kembali mengalir dari pipi chubby itu. Namun senyuman masih bertenger manis di sudut bibirnya. Jungmo hanya diam, dia ingin mendengarkan semua isi hati Sungmin.**

"**Aku mencintainya. Ya, aku sudah sangat yakin sekarang. Aku tidak akan mencoba mengelak lagi jika aku memang benar – benar mencintainya. Mungkin terlalu lama bagiku untuk menyadarinya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin dia pergi dariku. Aku tak sanggup memikirkan itu. Aku sungguh mencintainya". Racau Sungmin bahagia.**

**Jungmo tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sebenarnya Jungmo sudah mengetahuinya dari mata Sungmin. Tatapan mata yang penuh cinta untuknya dulu, sekarang sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Bahkan, tatapannya pada Kyuhyun lebih dalam.**

"**Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun?. Tanya Jungmo seraya membelai rambut Sungmin.**

"**Ani, Oppa. Tapi aku akan kerumahnya malam ini. Kau tahu? Besok adalah Anniversary kami yang ke empat bulan!". Ucap Sungmin sumringah. Dia memang merencanakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya malam ini. Perasaan pada Kyuhyun dan juga Jungmo.,**

"**Mianhae Oppa"**

"**Hm? Untuk apa?"**

"**Mian karena perasaanku pada Oppa saat ini tidak lebih dari perasaan seorang dongsaeng pada Oppa-nya. Maukah kau menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng-mu Oppa?"**

**Jungmo tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Oppa senang akhirnya bisa melihat senyum-mu lagi. Sekarang, mau Oppa antar menemui Kyuhyun?". Sungmin tersenyum seraya menggelang halus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Minnie? Kenapa kau ada disini tengah malam begini?". Ahra terkejut mendapati Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya saat dia dan kedua orangtuanya baru saja pulang mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho langsung masuk kedalam setelah tersenyum pada Sungmin.**

"**Ahra, kau darimana saja? Sejak tadi aku memencet bel dan mengetuk pintu kalian tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Telponmu juga mati dan mengapa kalian hanya bertiga? Kemana Kyuhyun?". Tanya Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang berseri dan baru menyadari jika dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun.**

**Ahra berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia bingung akan berkata apa pada Sungmin. "Ky-Kyuhyun Oppa baru saja pergi Minnie. Kami baru pulang dari mengantarnya di bandara. Kyuhyun Oppa pergi melanjutkan studinya di Amerika dengan penerbangan terakhir mala mini".**

**Wajah berseri Sungmin berubah seketika. "K-kau sedang bergurau kan Ahra? Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia sudah berjanji akan terus bersamaku".**

"**Hiks…mianhae Minnie. Aku..hikss..sudah berusaha mencegahnya..Tapi…hiks". Ahra tidak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi. Dia merasa sedih dan sangat bersalah. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Pandangan matanya berubah kosong.**

"**Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Dia pasti hanya sedang membuat kejutan untuk Anniv kami kan Ahra, dan kau hanya membantunya, iya kan? Dia tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku!" racau Sungmin sambil melangkah mundur.**

"**Hiks…Minnie"**

"**Tidak…tidak…ini pasti bohong. Dimana kau meningglakannya tadi? Bandara? Aku akan kesana Ahra. Dia pasti menungguku disana untuk mendengarku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya". Sungmin berbalik cepat guna menyusul Kyuhyun.**

**Brukk**

"**Minnie!"**

**Flashback Off**

Kyuhyun memandang rerumputan dalam diam. Raut wajahnya terlihat shock.

"Aku akui, aku pengecut dan brengsek karena telah menyakiti Sungmin dulu. Tapi setidaknya, Sungmin mencintaiku dengan sendirinya tanpa aku melakukan apapun. Sementara kau? Kau yang membuatnya mencintaimu dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja? Hanya karena kau terlalu takut mendengar kenyataan jika Sungmin tidak memilihmu? Kau lebih pengecut Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk menjelaskannya. Kau telah menyakitinya lebih dalam".

"…."

"Dua tahun ini aku berusaha membuat Sungmin kembali seperti dulu. Berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang kau lakukan untuknya dulu. Tapi apa? Aku bukan dirimi Kyuhyun-ah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat Sungmin kembali mencintaiku. Dia sudah terlalu mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun".

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Cklek

"Aku pulang Umma". Ahra yang hendak ingin menonton tv langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di depan tv dengan wajah kusut.

"Ahra. Maafkan Oppa. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Jungmo". Lirih Kyuhyun. Ahra berbalik dan mendelik kesal. "Cih.. untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku? Bukan aku yang kau sakiti disini" ucap Ahra ketus.

"Ahra"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu sebelum kau pergi Oppa. Seharusnya kau mendengar kata –kata ku!"

"Aku hany–"

"Kau takut! Itu kenyataannya. Kau bahkan pergi selama dua tahun! Kau telah menyakiti Minnie lebih dalam Oppa. Kau melanggar janjimu!"

Kyuhyun merunduk lemas, ini tidak seperti yang diperkirakannya. "Mianhae Ahra".

"Seandainya kau berani mendekatinya sejak awal. Mungkin saat ini Minnie telah menjadi milikmu Oppa. Mungkin Minnie tidak akan pernah mencintai Jungmo dan tersakiti seperti ini!" Bentak Ahra. Kyuhyun masih merunduk dalam menyadari perkataan adiknya.

Ahra menghela nafasnya seraya mulai mendudukan diri. "Aku marah padamu Oppa. Aku kecewa padamu. Aku merasa menyesal pada Minnie karena telah mengenalkan kalian. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu mendekatinya jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya seperti ini". Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Selama aku mengenal Minnie, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti dua tahun belakangan ini. Saat hatinya terluka karena Jungmo saja, dia masih bisa tertawa bahagia saat bersamaku. Dia masih bisa tersenyum meski terkadang dia terlihat murung. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik dibanding dua tahun ini ketika kau meninggalkannya. Minnie tidak pernah sekalipun tertawa. Tersenyum tulus saja sangat jarang kudapatkan. Bahkan Minnie sampai masuk rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari malam itu. Aku sangat merasa bersalah Oppa. Aku takut karena dengan melihatku, dia jadi teringat padamu. Aku merasa kecewa karena sebagai sahabatnya aku tidak bisa membantunya. Aku malah membuatnya sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya karena telah mengenalkannya padamu! Kau tahu? Dia sangat mencintaimu Oppa, aku bisa merasakannya. Andai saja kau mau bersabar waktu itu. Maka ini semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Kau dan Minnie". Ujar Ahra panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun memandang Ahra. "Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf karena telah melanggar janjiku. Aku memang pengecut karena hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan dulu. Aku tahu aku memang pengecut karena pergi begitu saja. Kau boleh kecewa dan marah kepadaku. Tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah menyesal karena telah mengenalkannya padaku. Aku tidak pernah berniat mempermainkannya. Aku sungguh mencintainya Ahra. Aku akan menebus semuanya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dulu". Ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya lagi? Tidak akan Oppa. Aku tak ingin kau menyakiti sahabatku lagi". Kyuhyun sontak terkejut mendengar penuturan Ahra. Dengan langkah cepat dia mendekati Ahra dan mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"Ahra, jangan begini. Kau boleh memukulku atau melakukan apa yang kau mau padaku. Tapi jangan larang aku untuk kembali memperjuangkan Minnie. Aku akan berusaha menepati janji yang sempat ku langgar dulu. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku mohon bantu aku Ahra, jangan kau mempersulitku seperti ini". Kyuhyu melancarkan puppy-eyesnya yang gagal total.

"Aku sudah tidak percaya dengan janjimu Oppa".

"Ya! Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku juga sangat mencintainya Ahra. Kau tak tahu kan kalau aku sengaja menunda kepulanganku selama satu tahun hanya untuk menata hatiku. Tapi tetap saja usahaku itu tidak berhasil. Aku terus memikirkannya, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi" Kyuhyun bersimpuh di kaki Ahra.

Melihat itu, membuat Ahra yang tadinya kesal bukan main dengan Kyuhyun jadi menahan senyumnya. Ahra tahu jika kali ini Kyuhyun akan menepati janjinya. Kyuhyun sampai rela bersimpuh seperti ini.

"Hem, baiklah. Aku akan mengijinkanmu. Tapi, apa kau yakin Minnie masih mencintaimu? Dia bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Jika ternyata sudah tidak lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Ahra penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku yakin dia masih sangat mencintaiku. Aku akan membuat dia mengatakannya di depan semua orang".

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hueee Mian yaa baru update :((

Chap depan kemungkinan end kok..

Mohon bersabar yaa ^^

Balesan review:

**Hyuknie** : mwo? Terlalu pendek? Itu udah lumayan panjang kok.. maaf yaa updatenya lama :P

**Kyuqie** : hehe, mian.. gada maksud buat kyu menderita kok #boong

**Kim yebbi** : ini udah update chingu, maap ya telat

**ImSFS** : enggak kok, lagian kyu kan dngernya Cuma stengah, Ne, nih udh lanjut ^^

**Lytaimoet812** : bawang bombaynya mahal chingu #lohh?

**Nonkyu** : Ne, cheonma. Tapi Mian ya chap ini updatenya lama :P

**Naekyu** : niatnya emg mau End di chap 10, tapi….#serem.. yaudah lanjut aja deh

**137Line** : cup..cup..cupp.. yg sabar yak nak #tepoktepok

**HyukBunnyMing** : ati ati tenggelem…hehe ini udah lanjut ^^

**DANHOBAKMING1** : tapi kan Ming belum selesai ngomong chingu, Ne, ini udh lanjut

**Is0live89** : ya, biasa lah Kyu kan suka begitu #ditaboksparKYU

**Aey raa kms** : ga marah? Jeongmal? Yeay haha.. tapi kesain Ming juga :((

**Stephanie choi** : hehe..tdinya emg niat dibikn END sih :P Kyu : mau ikut? Bayar!

**Tika** : Ne, makasih yaa sarannya ^^ tadinya aku juga mau bikin gitu, tapi susah nemu sikon biar enak gimana *maklum otak rada cetek*. Jadi ya, begini jadinya. Hehe.. gomawo ^^

**Margareth pumpkins** : Kyu pergi untuk kembali kok. Hehe

**KyuNa Saranghae** : Nado annyeong ^^ maksaih udah mau review

**Kunochan** : waduh, iya deh iya aku barengin KyuMinnya *atuut* hehe

**Rieke Ilma** : jangan nangis. Ntar aku jadi ikutan sedih nih TT_TT

**CharolineElf** : sabar sabar ^^

**Rositakyuhyun** : Ne, ini udah lanjut ^^ mian menunggu lama

**Qniee love nest** : cup..cup.. aku gada niat nyiksa Kyu kok, tapi emg Kyu nya aja yg pngen di siksa #eh?

**Guest** : Iya, ini udah lanjuut ^^

**Thiafumings** : Ne, gwaenchana :) tenang ini ga lama kok misahnya

**Lee Jung Ah** : semua akan indah pada waktunya :)

Huaaa mian sekali lagi buat update yang lamaaa..

Dan maap juga kalo disini Kyu terlihat menderita banget. Tapi sebenernya yang paling menderita itu Ming :"( tapi ga terlalu di tunjukin.

Makasih sekali lagi buat :

**Iinx . artie1****, ****ImSFS****, ****Sunghyunnie****,****rositakyuhyun****,**** qniee love nest,**** Kyumin,****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****,**** coffeewie kyumin**** ,**** haha21, Tania3424,**** Guest,****is0live89****,**** 1307 kms,**** Tika,****hyuknie****,**** Margareth pumpkins,**** KyuMin21Yes,****CharolineElf****,****justreader**** ,****MO ELF, ****AegyoAutis, Minnie2124, ****kunochan****, JoBel13ve, **** , Mard 707, ****Rieke Ilma, ****aey raa kms, ****Vhentea****, Chikyumin, ****HyukBunnyMing****, ****Kim Kyu Min, ****HyunMinChan, ****kyuqie, HANA, ****BabyChaByCho****, ****bshae0501, ****KimAeWoo21**** , ****FiungAsmara****, Stephanie Choi, ****Iam E.L.F and JOYer, ****lytaimoet812**** ,****DANHOBAKMING1****, love haehyuk, kyuqie, ****nonkyu, KimJaeHee**** , Ingga, ****kim yebbi, ****NaeKyu****, ****KyuNa Saranghae, ****thiafumings****, ****Lee Jung Ah**

*deep bow*

~restiero~


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm With You**

**Chap ****12**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal**

**Summary : Sungmin masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih hati yang dicintainya sejak dia duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati hatinya. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Summary gagal -,-**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Cklek

"Hahh".

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada single bed dengan bedcover berwarna pink miliknya. Rasa lelah telah menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Mengisi waktu luang dengan bekerja di kedai eskrim cukup melelahkan ternyata. Sungmin memang telah mendapatkan gelar sarjananya, Tuan Lee pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Tapi Sungmin menolaknya, ia belum siap jika harus meneruskan bisnis kelurganya. Lagipula sudah ada Kangin yang meneruskannya pikir Sungmin.

"Dia sudah kembali. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?". Sungmin bergumam seraya menerawang langit kamarnya. Jantungnya yang sempat mati suri selama dua tahun ini kembali berfungsi setelah melihat Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun pergi, setiap hari dia selalu berharap Kyuhyun tidak benar – benar pergi. Kyuhyun akan muncul pada esok harinya. Dia mencoba berpikir jika Kyuhyun hanya main – main dan sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Tapi nyatanya, Kyuhyun baru kembali setelah dua tahun lamanya.

Tess

Airmata kembali turun. Namun tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sungmin menangis dalam diam, tatapan matanya kosong. "Tapi….dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang Sungmin-ah". Senyum miris yang akhirnya tercetak di sudut bibirnya ketika dia mengingat pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun sore itu.

Sungmin bangkit dari rebahannya. Dia menghapus airmatanya. "Tidak…setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan. Ya, harus!".

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Selamat dat…ang". Ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika melihat seorang namja yang dia kenal datang bersama seorang yeoja yang melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan sang namja

"Oh, hai Sungminnie. Aku mau memesan satu scoop eskrim blueberry dan satu scoop strawberry". Kyuhun –Namja itu– tersenyum tulus.

"Ah, iya mohon tunggu sebentar".

"Oppa. Kita mau memakan eskrim itu dimana?" Tanya sang yeoja manja. Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya membelai lembut rambut sang yeoja. "Kita makan disini saja ya chagiya~ Lihat disana ada meja kosong". Ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk meja kosong dekat jendela. Yeoja itu mengangguk lucu.

"Ini pesanannya. Silahkan". Sungmin membungkukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Minnie. Ah yaa perkenalkan ini Lee Sungmin sahabat Ahra. Dan Ming, ini Lee Taemin, kekasihku". Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin. Namun setelahnya, ia harus kembali kecewa melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang terlihat biasa – biasa saja.

"Ne, Annyeong. Sungmin Imnida" Sungmin membungkukan badannya.

"Lee Taemin Imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ssi". Ucap Taemin setelah ikut membungkukan badan. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Minnie". Kyuhyun 'tersenyum' tulus dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang tersedia seraya menggenggam tangan yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya sejak tadi tanpa melihat gurat kesedihan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Sungmin

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Minnie".

"Ya?"

"Kau belum tidur?".

"Sebentar lagi Oppa. Waeyo?". Sungmin yang tadinya hendak merebahkan diri di kasurnya mengurungkan niatnya ketika Kangin masuk kedalam.

Kangin mendekati Sungmin dan memposisikan diri disebelah Sungmin yang sedang duduk menyandar di kasurnya.

"Tadi, aku bertemu Ahra di Mall. Dia bilang...Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Apa...kau sudah...bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kangin hati – hati sanbil terus memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas. "Sudah" Jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya. "Lalu apa? Kami hanya berbicara sebentar karena kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Dia datang membeli eskrim di tempat ku bekerja". Jawab Sungmin ringan.

"Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?". Tanya Kangin penasaran

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. "Tidak banyak. Hanya saling menanyakan kabar dan...". sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya yang semakin membuat Kangin penasaran. "Dan?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan dia memberikanku ucapan selamat atas hubunganku dan Jungmo Oppa".

Kangin membelalakan matanya. "Mwo? Jadi dia mengira kau kembali pada Jungmo?". Sungmin mengangguk lemah, sekarang dia merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Jadi itu alasannya mengapa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahumu?". Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

"Ck, anak itu!". Geram Kangin kesal. Sesungguhnya Sungmin tidak ingin menceritakan ini. Tapi, dia sudah berjanji, untuk berbagi perasaannya setidaknya pada Kangin. Kangin tidak ingin melihat adiknya menahan semuanya sendiri lagi.

Kangin menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang menundukan wajahnya. "Lalu? Apa kau sudah memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Untuk apa? Aku beritahu atau tidak, itu sudah tidak akan berpengaruh lagi untuknya Oppa".

"Maksudmu?"

Lagi – lagi Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku sudah mengantuk sekarang Oppa. Aki ingi tidur cepat".

Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi, akhirnya Kangin mengalah. "Baiklah, Oppa keluar dulu. Jaljayo Sungminnie".

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

**Mall Of Korea**

"Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan kaset game itu! Aku akan berlatih sekuat tenaga agar aku dapat mengalahkanmu Oppa" Ucap yeoja itu bersemangat.

"Hahaha... percuma saja Chagiyaa~ kau terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk bisa menang melawanku".

Yeoja itu mengerucut imut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. "Isshh, Oppa! Kau ini selalu saja tidak pernah mau mengalah padaku. Aku ini kan kekasihmu Oppa". Sang yeoja merajuk kesal.

"Hahaha...tidak ada hubungannya antara kekasih dengan game Taeminnie~". Taemin –yeoja itu– kembali merungut. "Haha, sudah jangan cemberut terus. Lebih baik sekarang kita cari makan siang. Kajja!" Sang Namja menggandeng tangan Taemin mesra. Sementara Taemin akhirnya kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu saja disini yaa". Minho memberikan puppy eyes-nya. "Issh kau sudah jangan lama – lama. Aku sudah lapar". Minho mengangguk cepat dan segera menuju ke toilet.

"Permisi".

"Ya? Ada ap–" Taemin membelalakan matanya **'Ommo. Dia kan Lee Sungmin. Sedang apa dia disini? Dan mengapa dia menghampiriku'**

"Maaf. Kau Lee Taemin kekasih Cho Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Sungmin hati – hati.

"N-ne. Kau Lee Sungmin, sahabat Ahra Eonnie kan?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kemana Kyuhyun? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Sungmin curiga. Taemin mulai panik saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang bersama Minho hari ini. Dia takut Sungmin melihatnya bersama Minho tadi, sandiwaranya dengan Kyuhyun akan terbongkar dan itu akan berakibat dia tidak mendapatkan ilmu dari Kyuhyun untuk mengalahkan Minho. Oh, dia hanya berharap Minho tidak cepat – cepat keluar.

"Hai, Chagiyaa~ Mian membuatmu menunggu lama". Minho menghampiri Taemin dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Sementara Taemin menjadi sangat tegang sekarang.

"Chagiya?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Huh? Kau siapa? Apa temannya Taeminnie? Perkenalkan, Choi Minho, kekasih Lee Taemin". Minho tersenyum tulus seraya membungkukan badannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kekasih?" ulang Sungmin. "Hmm, Oppa kau tunggu di restoran itu sebentar, Ne? Aku ingin bicara dulu dengannya". Jawab Taemin cepat. "Hmm.. baiklah". Minho meninggalkan Sungmin dan Taemin berdua yang masih diselimuti hawa tegang.

"Eum...Sungmin-ssi. Aku–"

"Kau menghianati Kyuhyun? Kau menduakan cintanya? Mengapa kau tega melakukan itu Taemin-ssi? Bukankah Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu? Apalagi yang kurang?". Taemin yang tadinya berniat menjelaskan semua, mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin. **'Ah, aku ada ide' **batin Taemin.

"Lalu apa masalahmu Sungmin-ssi? Aku memang kekasih Kyuhyun, aku menyayanginya tapi aku juga mencintai Minho. Aku hanya ingin keduanya berada disisiku. Apa itu salah?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Tentu saja itu salah! Kau telah menyakiti hati kedua orang itu, terutama Kyuhyun! Jika kau memang tidak serius dan tidak tulus padanya, tolong jangan lakukan ini padanya. Kyuhyun akan sangat tersakiti jika dia mengetahui ini, melihat orang yang dicintainya menduakan cintanya seperti ini. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang baik Taemin-ssi".

Taemin menyeringai penuh arti. "Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat mempedulikan perasaan Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu? Apa kau diam – diam menyembunyikan perasaan pada kekasihku?".

"B-bukan begitu, aku hany–"

"Cih.. Aku beritahu satu hal Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangat mencintaiku dia tidak akan mempercayaimu begitu saja meskipun kau mengatakan hal ini padanya. Dia akan tetap percaya padaku. Dan Kyuhyun memang pria baik, untuk itulah aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sudahlah, jangan kau campuri urusan kami. Aah. Aku sudah lapar, aku pamit dulu Sungmin-ssi. Kekasihku yang lain sudah menunggu lama. Annyeong". Taemin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mengambil ponselnya segera dan mengirimkan pesan teks singkat.

**To : Kyuhyun Oppa**

**Oppa, kau harus berterima kasih padaku kali ini.**

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Sungmin menikmati semilir angin senja sendiri di Taman ini. Hari ini dia sedang libur bekerja, untuk itulah dia berjalan – jalan ke Mall. Dan tanpa disangka Sungmin justru bertemu dengan 'kekasih' Kyuhyun yang sedang berkencan dengan namja lain. Awalnya, dia sudah berpikir untuk mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun dan memendam perasaannya saat dia melihat kasih sayang Kyuhyun yang terpancar bersama yeoja itu kemarin. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin tidak bisa tinggal diam jika ketulusan Kyuhyun di balas dengan penghianatan yeoja itu. Namun kembali lagi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun langsung. "Apa Kyuhyun akan mempercayaiku?". Gumam Sungmin.

Sreet

Satu cup eskrim tersaji dihadapan Sungmin melalui tangan seseorang. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemberi eskrim. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat orang itu ternyata –"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. "Ini ambilah". Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil eskrim yang disodorkan untuknya. Kyuhyun ikut memposisikan diri di samping Sungmin. "Kau tidak berubah Ming. Masih tetap saja sering melamun di tempat ini". Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kyu~" cicit Sungmin

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan itu semakin membuat Sungmin ragu. **'apa aku harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak percaya padaku? Tapi, jika tidak ku katakan..."**

"Hey, Ming. Mengapa kau malah melamun? Tenang saja aku tidak membuntutimu kok, hanya sedang ingin berjalan – jalan di Taman ini".

"Kyu~ tadi siang aku melihat Lee Taemin". Ucap Sungmin yang masih terkesan ragu.

"Jinja? Kau melihatnya dimana? Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan berkali – kali namun tidak dibalas. Telepon-ku pun tidak dijawabnya". Kyuhyun mendesah lemah, terlihat raut 'sedih' diwajahnya. Melihat itu membuat Sungmin menjadi tidak tega. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Aku melihatnya di Mall sedang bergandengan mesra dengan seorang namja". Ucap Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kembali dan 'terkejut'

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Minnie-ah?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi. Dan dia mengatakan kalau namja itu adalah kekasihnya juga. Dia berselingkuh dibelakangmu Kyu". Ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hahahaha... Sungmin-ah, mungkin kau salah lihat. Taemin tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dia sangat menyanyangiku. Lagipula, mana ada orang yang berselingkuh memberitahu orang lain yang kenal dengan kekasihnya. Itu sangat beresiko bukan?"

"Tapi Kyu, aku tidak bohong. Taemin mungkin memang menyayangimu, tapi dia juga mencintai namja itu. Dia tidak tulus padamu Kyu". Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini? Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?".

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti Kyu. Biar bagaimanapun kau kan adalah...kakak dari sahabatku, Ahra"

"Heuh..terima kasih kau telah berbaik hati padaku Minnie-ah. Tapi aku yakin Taemin tidak seperti itu. Aku pamit dulu. Annyeong". Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Tess

"Hiks... Kyu. Bahkan kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi".

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

"N-ne?"

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus. Cepat selesaikan ini sudah hampir malam".

"N-ne, Daesung Oppa". Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di kedainya. Hari sudah malam dan saatnya menutup kedai. Tapi, sedari tadi Sungmin terus melamun memikirkan Kyuhyun. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, Sungmin selalu berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf. Namun, tidak pernah ada balasan dari namja itu. Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah lagi mendatangi kedai eskrim ini.

"Sungmin-ah. Semua sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih".

"Ne, Daesung Oppa". Sungmin segera mengambil jaket dan tasnya sebelum keluar kedai. "Brrr...udara malam ini dingin sekali". Gumamnya seraya mengeratkan jaket tebalnya.

"Ming~"

"K-kyu? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?". Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di bawah pohon dekat kedai eskrim

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Baru beberapa menit. Kau sudah mau pulang? Mau jalan – jalan sebentar?" Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menyusuri indahnya langit malam kota Seoul. Berkeliling dengan sepeda motor hingga berakhir di tepi Sungai Han. Menikmati udara dingin di tepi Sungai sambil menyesapi secangkir kopi hangat. Rasanya benar – benar nikmat.

"Kyu"

"Ming"

Keduanya tersenyum canggung. "Errr.. kau duluan saja" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas. "Kyu, aku ingin mint–"

"Aku minta maaf Ming". Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya sekilas. Sungmin mendongak dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap matanya. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian sore itu. Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara sekasar itu. Mianhae". Kyuhyun menunduk lemah.

"Tidak Kyu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Memang tidak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi...aku tidak berbohong soal itu".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Soal itu, aku sudah menanyakannya pada Taemin. Dan dia bilang saat itu dia sedang tidur dirumahnya. Jadi–"

"Jadi menurutmu, aku berbohong? Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku, Kyuhyun-ssi?". Kyuhyun tersontak mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya dengan formal.

"Tidak..bukan begitu maksduku Ming. Aku hanya–"

"Kau hanya ingin membela kekasihmu. Aku tahu. Kau pasti lebih mempercayai kekasihmu dari pada aku yang bukan siapa – siapa kan? Bodohnya aku karena telah mengkhawatirkan perasaanmu". Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Ming, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku... Taemin?". Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan menangkap seorang yeoja yang tengah dibicarakan sedang bergandengan dengan seorang namja.

Merasa namanya disebut, Taemin menghentikan langkahnya. "Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Sungmin mengernyit kala tak mendapati wajah panik Taemin yang sudah kepergok.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Taemin dan langsung memberi deathglare. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Sedang apa kau disini, Hah?". Wajah Taemin langsung berubah 'panik'

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Oppa".

"Tidak perlu ada yang di jelaskan! Kau bilang kau ingin tidur cepat malam ini. Aku mempercayaimu! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Hah?! Kau mengkhianatiku!" kyuhyun berteriak marah tepat di depan Taemin. **'aktingnya bagus sekali. Aku jadi takut beneran'** Batin Taemin.

Taemin mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Namun dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan mungil itu. "Oppa". Ucap Taemin 'sedih'.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi! Aku kecewa padamu. Kita berakhir sampai disini!" dan setelahnya Kyuhyun berlari kearah motornya dan langsung meninggalkan Sungai Han dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Sungmin dan 'mantan kekasih'nya.

"Kyuhyun". Gumam sungmin sedih melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tuut tuut tuut

"Kyuhyun, kau dimana". Sungmin terlihat resah saat panggilanya tak kunjung di jawab Kyuhyun. Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di taxi sambil melihat – lihat jalanan kota malam Seoul berharap dapat menemukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun mengingat dia pergi mengendarai motor dengan pikiran kalut. "Ya Tuhan".

Drrt drrt

"Yeobseyo?"

"**Yeobseyo, Minnie?"**

"Ne, Ahra. Waeyo?"

"**Min, kau dimana? Bisa kau ke Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang? Kyuhyun Oppa kecelakaan".**

"Mwo? K-kecelakaan? Aku akan segera kesana. Pak, ke Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang juga"

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

"Minnie"

"Ahra. Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kyuhyun Oppa–"

Cklek

Sebelum Ahra menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruang operasi terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa dokter keluar dengan wajah menyesal. Pandangan Sungmin jatuh pada seseorang yang berada di ranjang tersebut yang sudah ditutupi kain hingga ke wajahnya.

Tess

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun!" sungmin langsung menghampiri jasad tersebut dan memeluknya sambil meraung menangis. "Kyuhyun...hiksss. Mengapa kau meninggalkan ku lagi? Mengapa kau dengan seenaknya datang dan pergi? Hiikss..Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu sejak dua tahun lalu, tapi apa? Kau bahkan telah pergi sebelum aku mengucapkannya. Dan sekarang? Kau datang kembali dan sudah pergi lagi dalam waktu singkat. Hiiksss hikksss...ku mohon bangun Kyuhyun-ah. Bangunlah dan biarkan aku menatap matamu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaimu. Hiikksss... aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku Mohon bangunlah". Sungmin masih terus berteriak pilu. Dia tidak sanggup lagi menjalani harinya jika seperti ini. "Aku mohon Kyu. Hikss. Bangunlah sayang. Aku mencintaimu".

Sebuah sentuhan hangat terasa di bahu Sungmin. "Ming~"

"K-kyu?"

Bruuk

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Ming~ Sungmin sayang. Sadarlah". Kyuhyun terus menepuk pipi Sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Rupanya Sungmin begitu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ck..Oppa! harusnya kau tidak muncul seperti itu tadi! Lihatkan Minnie sampai pingsan begitu melihatmu". Ahra terus mondar – mandir sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah Eonnie, duduk. Jangan mondar – mandir seperti itu! Bikin kepalaku pusing saja!"

"Ya! Kau Lee Taemin! Ini semua juga salahmu! Kau membuat Kyuhyun Oppa kecelakaan dan sekarang Sungminnie juga pingsan!" Ahra menunjuk Taemin dengan amarahnya.

"Mwo? Enak saja kau menyalahkanku. Aku kan sedang berkencan dengan Minho Oppa. Mana aku tahu ada Kyuhyun Oppa dan Sungmin Eonnie disana. Dan lagipula, Kyuhyun Oppa sendiri yang langsung berakting seperti itu". Sahut Taemin tidak terima disalahkan.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak? Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri" ucap Kyuhyun pelan yang membuat kedua yeoja itu langsng terdiam.

"Eunghh~" terdengar lenguhan keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Ming~ kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah" ucap Kyuhyun senang. Sungmin masih menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Dengan perlahan dia menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan meraba setiap lekuk wajahnya. "Kyu~ ini benar kau?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, Chagi. Ini aku. Kyuhyun-mu"

"Hikss.. kau masih hidup? Syukurlah, aku kira kau sudah...hikss...sudah"

Kyuhyun langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin. "Hey, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya luka ringan saja. Aku ada disini sayang. Jangan menangis lagi yah". Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Mencoba menyesapi kehangatan yang tercipta. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sungmin melepaskan dekapannya perlahan, mengamati tiap inchi wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin, menghilangkan jejak airmata disana. "Memangnya, kau sedih jika aku tak ada disisimu? Memang kau merindukan aku? Bukankah sudah ada Jungmo Hyu–"

Chu~

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin menciumnya. Meskipun hanya kecupan singkat, tapi hal ini sudah bisa membuat jutaan kupu – kupu bertebaran di perutnya.

Sungmin menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun. "Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak pernah kembali pada Jungmo Oppa. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sekarang. Pria yang aku cintai adalah kau Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau tetap berada disisiku selamanya?"

Bagaikan terserang penyakit jantung, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat mendengar kata cinta dari pujaan hatimu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun membuat Sungmin kalut. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "K-Kyu?"

Dan suara merdu itupun akhirnya dapat menyadarkan Cho Kyuhyun dari komanya.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibiritu sekilas yang menyebabkan semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipi Sungmin. "Kau tahu, Ming? Kata – kata indah itulah yang ingin sekali aku dengar dari bibirmu. Aku mencintaimu Ming. Selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji. Saranghae". Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Berniat menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

"EHEEMM"

Suara cempreng dua yeoja menghentikan aksinya. Dia memandang kesal pada kedua adiknya yang berani mengganggu moment romantisnya. "Maaf mengganggu. Tapi tidak bisakah kalian menunggu? Kami masih disini" ucap Ahra ketus.

Sungmin yang baru menyadarinya, segera menundukan kepalanya malu. "Mian Ahra, aku tidak –eh? Taemin-ssi? K-kenapa kau ada disini?"

Taemin tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Annyeong Sungmin Eonnie. Perkenalkan, Aku Lee Taemin, sepupu dari Cho Kyuhyun"

"Mwo? Ja-jadi–"

"Mianhae Eonnie. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun babo ini terus meminta bantuanku. Aku jadi tidak tega melihat wajah iblisnya sengsara. Hehehe..dia sangat mencintaimu Eonnie".

"Sudahlah Taeminnie. Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang. Kau tidak lihat wajah iblis itu sudah berubah?" ucap Ahra. Taemin hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku.

"Baiklah. Kami keluar dulu ya Minnie. Hati – hati dengan iblis ini, Ne? Annyeong". Ahra menarik tanganTaemin meniggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jadi? Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Mianhae Chagiya~ aku hanya ingin mengetahui isi hatimu yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kau lihatkan? Aku sudah mendapat ganjarannya. Untung saja lukaku tidak parah". Sungmin yang tadinya ingin marah mengurungkan niatnya melihat perban di kaki dan kepala Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun memang mengalami kecelakaan sungguhan. Tapi beruntungnya dia hanya menderita luka ringan pada kepala dan kakinya.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Kyu. Jika saja aku lebih peka dulu, mungkin ini semua tidak akan serumit ini. Andai saja aku lebih berani untuk mengakuinya. Kau seharusnya marah padaku Kyu. Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan aku yang sudah banyak menyakitimu sebaik ini. Aku–"

Chu~

Kyuhyun membungkam ocehan Sungmin dengan bibir tebalnya. Dia sangat merindukan rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Perlahan Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ciuman itu mulai berubah semakin panas. Kyuhyun mulai berani memainkan lidahnya. Mencoba meminta akses lebih untuk merasakan goa hangat Sungmin. "Eunghh~" Sungmin mengeram mulai kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun yang tahu itu mulai mengakhiri ciumanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Wajah Sungmin sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Dia mencoba menundukan wajahnya sebelum Kyuhyun menahannya. Dengan perlahan diusapnya tetesan saliva pada bibir Sungmin. "Aku tidak pernah marah akan sikapmu dulu padaku Ming. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana kau, dan karena itu aku mencintaimu. Dari awal, akulah yang terlalu bodoh. Aku terlalu takut pada kenyataan jika kau bukan untukku".

"Kyu~"

"Saranghae, Ming. Jeongmal". Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat jarak mereka tinggal satu senti, Kyuhyun mengentikan pergerakkannya. Dia menyeringai penu arti. "Bersiaplah, Ming. Karena dua minggu lagi. Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai Nyonya Cho"

"Mwo? Kyuhmmmppptttt–"

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mwo? Ending macam apa ini?

Mianhae reader-deul atas keterlambatan memposting Ending ini T_T

Hueee... udah lama, ga jelas lagi endingnya...

Mianhae mianhae mianhe *bow bow bow*

Entah kenapa aku malah ga dapet feel di chap akhir :"(

Sekali lagi mianhae yaa reader-deul.

Makasih banget banget banget banget yang masih setia nunggu, baca dan review FF ini..

Semoga puas yaa dengan hasil akhirnya ^^

Big thanks to :

**Iinx . artie1****, ****ImSFS****, ****Sunghyunnie****,****rositakyuhyun****,**** qniee love nest,**** Kyumin,****Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol****,**** coffeewie kyumin**** ,**** haha21, Tania3424,**** Guest,****is0live89****,**** 1307 kms,**** Tika,****hyuknie****,**** Margareth pumpkins,**** KyuMin21Yes,****CharolineElf****,****justreader**** ,****MO ELF, ****AegyoAutis, Minnie2124, ****kunochan****, JoBel13ve, **** , Mard 707, ****Rieke Ilma, ****aey raa kms, ****Vhentea****, Chikyumin, ****HyukBunnyMing****, ****Kim Kyu Min, ****HyunMinChan, ****kyuqie, HANA, ****BabyChaByCho****, ****bshae0501, ****KimAeWoo21**** , ****FiungAsmara****, Stephanie Choi, ****Iam E.L.F and JOYer, ****lytaimoet812**** ,****DANHOBAKMING1****, love haehyuk, kyuqie, ****nonkyu, KimJaeHee**** , Ingga, ****kim yebbi, ****NaeKyu****, ****KyuNa Saranghae, ****thiafumings****, ****Lee Jung Ah**

Untuk sedikit mengobatinya, aku sudah menyiapkan satu FF baru lagi :)

Gomawo sekali lagi ^^

*deep bow*

~ restiero ~


End file.
